Alguien a mi Medida
by Heero Root
Summary: Que pasaria si por un mandato de tu jefe, tienes que conceguir que unos de sus hijos, quiera la presidencia de la empresa, pero hay algo oscuro en el pasado de esta familia, Hinata hara todo lo posible para cumplir con la ultima voluntad de su jefe, NaruHina AU
1. Capitulo 1 Hombres Namikaze

Bueno aquí apareciendo después de un largo tiempo sin escribir, se que deje que dije que continuaría con las historias, realmente perdón, pero la U y ahora el trabajo, poco tiempo tengo, pero prometo que escribiré y continuare con las historias que tengo pendiente, además de las futuras historias, que hare en un futuro no muy cercano, pueden pasar a mi perfil y ver cuales serán.

Bueno como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto, además esta historia tampoco es mía es de la autora **crystal23**, es un Sakura/Syaoran (Card Captor Sakura), yo solamente le pedí la autorización de hacer la historia una adaptación a un NaruHina, espero que les guste la historia

**Aviso: **para que la historia no se igual a la original, agregare algunas cosas de parte mía, y tal vez quitare partes de la historia original, además que la personalidad de los personajes en esta historia serán iguales que la historia original, claro que también pienso agregarles sus personalidades correspondiente a lo que salen en el manga/anime

Bueno no les aburro mas y les dejo el primer capitulo

* * *

**Alguien a mi Medida**

_**Capitulo 1.- Hombres Namikaze**_

Cuando la joven dama ingresó al concurrido restaurante lo hizo con elegancia y al hacerlo, procuró ingenua, en el proceso hacer algunas cabezas girar hacia ella. Hacía cinco años que se había mudado de Konoha – Su hogar natal – hacía aquel país que si bien quedaba un poco cerca de la suya, era muy diferente. Había aprendido sus costumbres, hábitos y hasta su dialecto gracias a que diez años antes había tomado chino. Su chaqueta blanca y pantalones a juego, resaltaban sus ojos blancos como perlas. Su nariz refinada y pequeña, labios finos y sensuales además de un cabello negro con reflejos azules que le llegaba a caer hasta la cadera, mostrando dos mechones a los lados de su bello rostro era la versión de la femineidad personificada.

-¿Puedo ayudarle señorita? – Preguntó un garzon al verle llegar.

Ella negó con la cabeza al gentil mesero que se aproximó a auxiliarle al no verle avanzar pero si buscar con la mirada. Finalmente vislumbró a la persona que buscaba. Avanzó con paso decidido pero su corazón no podía esconder su estado de nerviosismo.

Trabajaba con aquél hombre ya hacían cinco años. Precisamente por aquel sujeto fue que cambió su vida y su hábitat: le conoció gracias a su propio padre. Vislumbrado por la inteligencia y los vastos conocimientos del negocio de los diamantes, había entrado a formar parte de su staff. Ahora era la mujer mas influyente en la empresa "Consorcio y Diamantes Uzumaki", cuya fortuna ascendía a miles de millones de dólares.

Pero por supuesto, casi todo ese monto pertenecía a los accionistas.

Hinata se aproximó y él no pudo dejar de saludarle con un apretón de manos y un beso en cada mejilla. Nada oriental para quienes se encontraban allí y les miraron de reojo murmurando entre si.

Un hombre almorzaba con dos caballeros mas y susurraron entre si.- Se dice que él se acuesta con ella…

-¡Podría ser su hija! – Dijo otro atónito pero no dejando de ser lascivo.- Aunque no lo culpo… ¡La muchacha es hermosísima!

-Eso si es verdad- Dice otro de los allí presentes quien conocía al objeto de su conversación.- Sino le conociera: Esa muchacha es su mano derecha en todo. Habla cuatro idiomas que ha aprendido en cinco años. Es la mujer más poderosa de todo el consorcio. Irónico si pensamos en la posición de nuestras mujeres hace veinte años…

El mas joven de los tres hombres mira nuevamente a Hinata de arriba abajo y dice con lujuria.- Yo me imagino bajo que "Posición" estará sumida esa chica la mayor parte del tiempo…

Los otros dos hombres rieron políticamente su "caliente opinión" y se desviaron a situaciones mas de negocios aunque uno de ellos no podía dejar de ver a una hermosa mujer como aquella siendo asistente de uno de los hombres mas poderosos del mundo de los negocios.

Hinata sin importarle los rumores –ya se había acostumbrados a ellos en la oficina- solo se concentró en observar el rostro del apuesto hombre. ¿Quién creería que supuestamente aquel sujeto tenía un hijo menor de veintisiete años? Por supuesto aquel sujeto se casó apenas con veinte años y tuvo un hijo seguido del otro por cuatro años consecutivos. Finalmente, el heredero del apellido había nacido siete años después del nacimiento de la última hija. Su orgullo y su legado le pertenecían a un hombre que Hinata jamás había conocido.

-¿Y bien? – Dijo ella una vez ordenaron y se quedaron a solas.- ¿Qué quería hablarme?

El hombre la observó y estudió sus facciones ¡Cuantas veces no había escuchado decir de sus accionistas y colaboradores que aquella sensual asistente era la belleza personificada! No dudaban sus conocidos y demás que, dado su reputación de seductor ya se la había llevado a la cama.

Pero era imposible para él pensar en Hinata de aquella manera aunque no podía dejar de entrever todos aquellos atributos que admiraba como mujer y como empresaria. Hinata tenía una dulzura e ingenuidad que cautivaban a todos.

Estaba seguro que si sus hijos la hubieran conocido, la admirarían y querrían como él.

Pero las circunstancias habían jugado en su contra desde un principio.

El hombre con su mirada azulada estudió a Hinata un instante: si tan solo… no quería herirla. Se había convertido en la figura de una hija más que una asistente confiable y perfeccionista. Sabía que no podía de dejar entrever cierto parecido con uno de sus hijos por su forma de llevar las cosas… o al menos, hasta donde recordaba.

Porque había escuchado acerca de sus hijos era bastante alarmante y algo inconcebible. Pero la última vez que se vio con ellos no fue en buenos términos.

¡Irónica la vida! Ahora mas que nunca, necesitaba de ellos… pero simplemente él jugó cartas con el destino. Y había perdido la jugada.

Su silencio atrajo una mirada mas profunda de Hinata y suspiró no muy abiertamente. Su jefe era una caja de Pandora. Había escuchado los rumores de su aparente divorcio con una mujer muy rica de la cuna de Uzushio, de quien se aprovechó para crear su imperio. De su negligencia y poca sensibilidad como padre para ver a alguno de sus hijos por su despacho. Hinata tenía cinco años trabajando para Minato Namikaze, y jamás había conocido a ninguno de sus hijos.

Los cumpleaños llegaban y no habían tarjetas, flores o visitas departe de sus hijos- Sabía que eran cinco aunque no sabía nombres, edades o géneros.- solo almuerzos o cenas que eran organizados por el hombre a los cuales invitaba a Hinata y a unos cuantos de sus amigos mas cercanos.

En verdad, le tenía lástima.

Le recordaban a su padre en cierto modo: aquella mirada gentil y comprensiva. Su tono de voz calmado y grácil con que daba órdenes sin poder ser asumidas como tal. A veces poseía una gentileza tal que Hinata podía imaginarse en verdad que aquel hombre era tan gentil y considerado que sería un excelente marido: claro eso es si no supiera tanto de la colección de mujeres que alguna vez poseyó y que fue la razón especial para su divorcio de su primera y única esposa.

-Querida señorita Hyuga- comenzó diciendo Minato Namikaze con aquel acento tan de él: Serio, firme y al mismo tiempo, sutil como la seda. Hinata estudió sus cejas, anchas y firmes y pudo notar cierto dejo de nostalgia en sus ojos azules. –Sepa usted que ha sido para mi, invaluable y también entrañable… - Habla con lentitud.- En los años que tiene bajo mi servicio, ninguna asistente ha sido tan eficiente como usted. Y también debo de pensar en usted como una amiga.

-Me halaga señor Namikaze. – Declara ella al hacerse un silencio largo y tendido. Hinata sigue observándolo sin comprender su actitud o aquel discurso algo enternecedor para alguien con la reputación de "Hokage" como era su jefe. – Sepa usted que estos años ha su servicio han sido sorprendentes, retadores pero también complacientes. Aprecio intrínsecamente toda la confianza que siempre ha depositado en mí y tenga fe que jamás lo decepcionaré.

Era todo lo que él hombre quería escuchar. "Jamás lo decepcionaré" Pero sabía que él si la decepcionaría a ella. Se hizo un pesado silencio nuevamente. Llegó la comida y Minato Namikaze la vio comer tranquila y beber su vino con lentitud. Apenas él pidió una ensalada pequeña y apenas la tocó. Una vez finalizada la cena, él entrelazó sus manos frente a ella y la miró con firmeza.

-¿Sucede algo, Señor? Ha estado usted muy callado. –Dice ella no soportando más el silencio.

-Algo ocurre, en efecto… - Declara con lentitud asintiendo a su pregunta. Tose incomodo para declarar con el mismo tono de voz –He recibido hace un mes una información no muy alentadora.

Hinata prestaba más atención que nunca ¿Recibió informes de que? ¿Acaso alguien le acusó de algo en las empresas Uzumaki? Si era así ¿Quién? No podía imaginarse quien hablara de ella de mala manera. Llevaba amistad con casi todos los miembros de la corporación. Después supuso que se trataba de una caída de las acciones. Tal vez, algún conflicto con los diamantes… no, era imposible. Minato Namikaza siempre se había conocido como alguien justo y cumplidor de la ley, que no usaba "Diamantes de conflicto" en sus producciones para suplir a los principales joyeros del mundo.

-Señor: Me preocupa… ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta al fin sintiéndose aturdida y preocupada.

-Hinata… Supongo que conoces algo acerca de la relación que llevo con mi familia… Es decir, ninguna relación.

-He escuchado rumores.- Dice al fin sintiéndose confidente con su jefe. –Sobre que se divorció…

-Mas o menos. En realidad me separé de mi esposa. Pero no me divorcié.

-¿Oh?

-En mi familia no se acepta el divorcio. Nunca se ha aceptado y nunca se hará… - comienza a buscar en el interior de su chaqueta y saca unas cuantas fotos ofreciéndoselas a Hinataa. En ella ve una pandilla de niños de distintas edades y tamaños. Sonríe al notar la mirada nerviosa, alegre y algo sería de alguno de los chiquillos. –Esos son mis hijos.

.-Son preciosos señor.

-Esa es una de las fotos mas recientes que tengo…- Añade con presteza y Hinata nota las manchas en los extremos de las fotos. – Fue hace unos diecisiete o dieciocho años… creo…

-¡Tanto tiempo!

Minato sonríe con su exclamación. – Si, mucho tiempo atrás.- Dice con un dejo de nostalgia. – Perdí contacto con ellos. Un error del cual no me perdoné nunca.

-Entiendo…

-No, no entiendes- Añade con presteza pero el mismo tono de voz inalterable. – Necesito un favor tuyo…

-¿Mío?

-Necesito que veas a mis hijos… necesito que vayas a ellos y les expliques…

-Señor, me está asustando- Dice ella con notable preocupación. – Explicarles ¿que?

-Hinata… Necesito que me ayudes a recobrar la relación con mis hijos… necesito volver a entrar en contacto con ellos.

Hinata no entendía nada ¿Para que necesitara de ella ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no podía Minato Namikaze usar a alguien mas adecuado para la tarea? ¿Al menos alguien que conociera a sus hijos?

El silencio se hizo presente hasta que ella declara- Señor… -Colocando las fotos sobre la mesa.- Me halaga hasta cuanto llega su grado de confianza en mí, pero simplemente no puedo involucrarme en sus problemas familiares. –Declara con profesionalidad.- Estoy con ello atravesando una barrera que no es prudente cruzarla.

El hombre dejó caer sus hombros con desesperanza y Hinata trató de evadir su mirada y así lo hizo. Mantuvo silencio y Minato tomó un trago de su copa de vino tratando de poner las ideas en claro.

-¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para persuadirte? –Insiste con lentitud y cierto abatimiento.

-Lo siento, pero no.

-¿Qué tal … - hesita el hombre…- Si te dijera que puedo asegurarte un puesto en la junta de accionistas…

-¿Qué? No puede hacer eso- Declara con los ojos como platos.

-Soy el presidente y accionista mayoritario. Claro que puedo. – Sorprendiéndola. –Es lo que siempre has querido.

Si. Era cierto. Hinata siempre había soñado con aquel puesto. Era una de las razones por las cuales se empeñaba en servir en todo a un hombre como Minato Namikaze pero no hacer todo lo que el quisiera. Una de las razones por las cuales había cancelado el compromiso con su novio de toda la vida fue precisamente por la dudosa confianza que Sasuke experimentaba hacía el jefe de Hinata. Nunca le inspiró confianza y que fuera un hombre tan atractivo no le ayudó.

Pero Hinata nunca lo vio así. Aunque seguían saliendo, Sasuke y ella llevaban una relación un tanto inestable que no mejoraba con el paso del tiempo. La ambición de ella por llegar a la cima y los celos de él no mejoraban su noviazgo por lo que era difícil hasta el momento determinar si eran novios o no. Hinata no insistía más simplemente porque sabía que la chispa había desaparecido en ellos.

Para ella solo existía el trabajo.

-¿Accionista, dice?

-Minoritaria por supuesto. – Insiste Minato notando la hesitación de su asistente.- pero podría asegurarte un puesto… tienes dinero suficiente para comprar tal vez un 0.1 por ciento de las acciones. Te financiaré el restante 4.9 para que puedas entrar a las juntas como accionista.

-¡No podré pagarlo en años! – Exclama alarmada.

-Por eso no te preocupes. Salvaguardaré tus intereses. No tendrás que pagar más dentro de unos cinco años: ya para ese momento las acciones se habrán duplicado y se pagarán solas. Tendrás un interés mínimo que pagar.

"Tentador" era la palabra que se veía una y otra vez en su mente. ¡Era el sueño hecho realidad! Pero ¿Lo único que tenía que hacer era aquello ¿Volver a entablar relaciones entre Minato Namikaze y sus hijos ¿Acaso era posible? ¿Qué tan fácil era aquello?

-Aunque aceptara… y no digo aun que acepto. –Dice la vivaz joven-Aun queda algo por hablar. No me ha dicho que pasó entre usted y sus hijos para poder si quiera intervenir entre ustedes.

Minato la estudió unos instantes antes de extraer de su chaqueta un sobre amarillo y depositarlo en la mesa encima de las fotos de sus hijos. Hinata lo tomó ante su silencio y estudió su contenido. Su boca se abrió en un par de ocasiones. Mientras Hinata leía aquella información sin creérselo, Minato procuró explicarse diciendo.- El destino juega malas jugadas, Hinata Hyuuga. Abandoné a mis hijos cuando su madre estaba moribunda en una cama para ir a concluir un negocio en América y ellos jamás me lo perdonaron. Ahora que el augurio de la muerte sobrevuela mi vida, es que mas que nunca necesito de ellos.

Hinata levantó su mirada y no dijo nada. Minato prosiguió diciendo.- Necesito un heredero. Necesito a mis hijos Hinata. La junta tomará posesión de todas las acciones… todas las inversiones, si uno de mis hijos no está en la presidencia para mi muerte.

Hinata con los ojos abiertos ampliamente escuchaba sus palabras y las entendía pero no las comprendía. Aun las palabras de "Terminal, tiempo de vida, longevidad y meses" paseaban ante sus ojos.

-Pero no entiendo.- Dice ella al fin después de unos minutos pensativa y el hombre había ordenado otra copa para beberla sin aprensión. - ¿Quiere que uno de sus cinco hijos tome el mando de la compañía? – Hinata mantenía un control equitativo de sus emociones.

Ya habría tiempo para llorar y lamentar la gran pérdida de un hombre como aquel luego.

-Así es. Yugito y Karin son las mayores- dice con lentitud.- Estudiaron negocios hasta donde se y conocen la vida de los diamantes porque ellas tenían el talento cuando eran pequeñas… vivían la pasión de los diamantes. – Añade con melancolía.

-Entiendo. Entonces concentraré mis esfuerzos en ellas. Tal vez quieran asumir el control…- Añade algo dubitativa y notándose muy entristecida. Pero ella era una mujer de negocios: era fuerte y decidida. Mostrar debilidad en aquellos momentos o si acaso una gota de compasión sería mostrarse frágil y sensible.

En los negocios esa no era una opción viable. –No te fíes de ellas… o de ninguno de mis hijos.- Añade con presteza advirtiéndole.- Te harán la vida imposible, te lo puedo asegurar.

-¿Por qué es eso?

-Simplemente porque trabajas para mí. Porque estás a mi lado…

Entonces debería pedirle esto a otra persona. ¡No a mi1! ¡Sino confían en mí…!

-Hinata… - Dice con un gesto paternal que le recordó en un instante a su padre.- Te pido esto porque después de darle vueltas por semanas, eres la única persona en quien confío. Tienes poder de convencimiento. Eres alguien que te ganas a las personas a pulso y con honestidad. Al principio se pondrán hostiles, lo admito. Pero cuando te conozcan te sabrán apreciar…- Hesitando un segundo al pensar en el plan alternativo que cocía en su mente.- Te querrán… te lo aseguro.

Hinata estaba arrepentida en aquellos momentos de haber aceptado la oferta de su jefe. Allí estaba tres meses después, cansándose de tocar la puerta de un apartamento en el lado mas peligroso de Uzushio en espera de un hombre que por las pasadas dos semanas había dejado mensajes en su contestadora que no respondía.

Cuando se había entrevistado un mes atrás con la mayor de las Uzumaki, esta se mostró reacia en un principio de recibir a alguien "aliado" De su padre pero aceptó. Mostrando una entereza digna de cualquier vástago de Minato Namikaze, Yugito mostró cortésmente su poco interés en manejar los asuntos de su padre gracias a un matrimonio siete años antes con un comerciante de telas quien le mantenía un buen hogar y madre de tres niños.

Karin no fue diferente: Se había casado ocho años antes y tenía tres niñas. Su esposo era profesor titular de la Universidad de Uzushio y no necesitaba tomar poder de las Empresas Uzumaki. Incluso que, su esposo no sabía su relación con el poderoso magnate de los diamantes y decidía mantener ese secreto bien escondido.

Ino vivía como modelo en América y por supuesto la conversación tuvo lugar por el teléfono gracias a la inestable vida de modelo en donde rechazó la oferta de dirigir un imperio como Diamantes Uzumaki.

Shiho la última esperanza de Hinata se mostró mas abierta e incluso mostró cierta consternación por la situación con su padre. Aunque Hinata prácticamente imploró, Shiho no tenía conocimientos de negocios de ningún tipo: Era maestra en un jardín de niños y decidió ayudar a Hinata en lo que pudiera. Una de esas ayudas fue dar con el último hijo de Minato Namikaze.

"Prácticamente no vive en casa, señorita Hyuuga" le reveló Shiho cuando le extendió la dirección donde vivía. "No me pregunte que hace. Se graduó de negocios en la universidad estatal. Hizo una especialidad fuera del país sin la ayuda de papa gracias al fideicomiso que nos dejo mi madre. Naruto esta furioso con nuestro padre y no se le hará fácil. En realidad… no entiendo porque padre delega esta responsabilidad en usted"

Yo tampoco admite Hinata en su cabeza en estos momentos. Pero nada le prepararía al conocer al último y más irreversible personaje de la familia Uzumaki.

Un hombre que representaría darle un giro de 360 grados a su vida. ¡Ultima cosa que deseaba ella en aquellos momentos!

* * *

Y así termina el primer capitulo, comenzare a trabajar ya en el segundo para tenerlo tal vez en la semana o el fin de semana siguiente

Se despide anteriormente conocido como Heero Kusanagi

Ahora

**Heero Root**


	2. Capitulo 2 ¿La mujer de su padre?

Hola aquí de vuelta, como dije estos días tuve algo de tiempo, y aquí con la continuación quiero agradecerles a todos los que leyeron, dejaron review, los colocaron en sus favoritos y todo lo demás, también en especial agradecer a mi amada esposa Delta, que siempre me apoyado (te amo amor)

Bueno como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto, además esta historia tampoco es mía es de la autora **crystal23**, es un Sakura/Syaoran (Card Captor Sakura), yo solamente le pedí la autorización de hacer la historia una adaptación a un NaruHina, espero que les guste la historia

**Aviso:** para que la historia no se igual a la original, agregare algunas cosas de parte mía, y tal vez quitare partes de la historia original, además que la personalidad de los personajes en esta historia serán iguales que la historia original, claro que también pienso agregarles sus personalidades correspondiente a lo que salen en el manga/anime

Bueno no les aburro mas y aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo

* * *

_**Capitulo 2. ¿La mujer de su padre? **_

-No está – Le responde en aquel instante una vecina viendo a Hinata tocar nuevamente en la puerta: en realidad, la escuchó desde adentro de su apartamento y con gato persa en sus manos observaba a la joven con interés. ¿Qué hacía una muchacha tan bien vestida y tan bonita tocando en un departamento de un joven soltero? – Estará en el bar o en el taller…

-¿Bar? ¿Taller? ¿No estaremos hablando de Naruto, cierto? – Dice con cierta ansiedad.

-Hmm… - Dice la anciana entre dientes fijándose en los zapatitos azules de tacón fino que llevaba Hinata y esa falda plisada además de la chaqueta. Acaricia el gato con lentitud para añadir con distracción. –No te pareces a ninguna de sus usuales chicas. –

Hinata sintió su rostro arder por un segundo. ¿Así que un bebedor y un mujeriego? ¡Grandioso! El futuro de una empresa de millones yacía en las manos de un vagabundo.

-¿Sabe acaso donde puedo encontrarlo? ¿A que hora regresa a su casa?

Encogiéndose de hombros la anciana continuaba acariciando el gato. Hinata esperaba pacientemente su respuesta. –Creo que no vendrá temprano… - Declara finalmente.

-No importa… - Dice Hinata con firmeza y decisión. - Esperaré.

-Como usted quiera. – Añade la señora encogiéndose de hombros y cerrando su puerta detrás de ella. Hinata la observaba sorprendida y murmuró bajito sobre la poca costumbre hallada en algunas personas de bajos orígenes. ¿Que le costaba a la mujer si quiera invitarla a pasar a esperar? ¡Ella fue humilde una vez! Recordaba como su padre tomaba cátedras adicionales en la universidad cuando fue hora de que comprara un coche nuevo. Sin esperanza se inclinó contra la pared opuesta a la puerta que velaba, en caso de que el joven Uzumaki apareciera en cualquier momento.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos y lo único que pudo ver, fue tres jóvenes que subían juntas a las escaleras superiores, una señora con dos pequeños que venían refunfuñando porque no les dejaba comer dulces y finalmente un hombre a quien no se dignó a levantar la mirada de un libro que trataba la joven de leer. La razón más vital era que se detuvo delante de la puerta de la anciana.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? –Pregunta con un tono de voz algo recto.

-No gracias- Añade con frialdad. – Espero a alguien.- sin levantar la mirada.

-Como quiera- Dice el hombre abriendo el llavín e ingresando. Hinata nuevamente refunfuña sobre la poca costumbre hallada en aquel edificio.

Su reloj de pulsera dio las ocho y media. Se hacía tarde y era peligroso andar en aquel vecindario con coche o sin el. Decidió incorporarse (se había cansado de esperar de pie al supuesto hijo de su jefe Minato) y se había sentado encima de un pañuelo de ella. Ya de pie, se limpia su traje y decide regresarse a las escaleras, no sin antes dejar una tarjeta debajo de la puerta del departamento y finalmente irse.

La anciana que observaba por el ojo mágico de la puerta dice.- Ya se fue…

El hombre no responde nada. La mujer se sienta con él en el pequeño comedor y declara- Tendrás que enfrentarla tarde o temprano… tu hermana te advirtió que vendría según me relataste un momento atrás.

-Shiho…- refunfuñó por lo bajito.- Es la única que pudo haberle dado la dirección…

-Creo que deberías hablar con ella.

-No lo creo. –Dice negativo.

- Aun creo que no volverá. Dije que eras un mujeriego y un vividor… o lo dejé entre dicho.- encogiéndose de hombros. – Tal vez no te reconoció cuando ingresaste.

-No me conoce para reconocerme. Además ni siquiera levantó la mirada. Sin embargo, no se fue. Es una plaga- Gruñe el varón. – Se nota que se junta con mi padre…

-A mi me parece muy bonita. Un poco orgullosa pero atractiva.

-No lo se. No le vi la cara… - Responde con frialdad.- De seguro es como "él". Solo piensa en el trabajo y en cumplir una proeza para ganar los honores de si misma y de mi padre. Lástima que se irá sin saber de mí.

-Deberías al menos hablar con ella. – Insiste la mujer.

La anciana recibe una mirada que helaría fronteras para aquel o cualquiera que conociera a los Namikaze/Uzumaki. Su contemplación fue estoica, helada y firme aunque dejaba entrever cierto dejo de fuego en su mirada azulada.

El fuego del despecho.

Cinco minutos después la puerta de la anciana se abre y Naruto Uzumaki sale por la misma despidiéndose y sacando de su bolsillo la llave de su departamento. Justo cuando giraba el llavín de la puerta escuchó decir detrás de él. – El señor Uzumaki, supongo…- haciendo que se quedara paralizado por un instante.

No perdió tiempo pensando quien podría ser. Se volteó lentamente para así finalmente ver cara a cara el peón de su padre. Y quedar con ello, su imagen captada en su memoria por mucho tiempo.

No dudaba que los tabloides hayan alimentado la reputación de picaflor de su padre con semejante joven, no muy alta pero si lo suficiente para tener una estupenda visión de sus ojos blancos con pequeños toques de lavanda. Cabellos negros con reflejos azulados al contacto de la luz, bien cuidados y largos. Bajo la chaqueta se escondían seguramente unos generosos pechos y estrecha cintura dada su anatomía. Notaba descendiendo mas abajo, las piernas esbeltas y torneadas y por supuesto los zapatos de tacón que le regalaban un poco de altura.

Pensándolo mejor, su estatura sin esos tacones era mas que justa. Pero ¿Qué rayos pensaba?

Hinata debía admitir que unos segundos antes, su presión sanguínea aumentó gracias a la enorme impresión causada por el físico del hombre a quien conocía como Naruto, y su parecido genético con Minato Namikaze. Era atractivo, nota sus cabellos largos amarrados en una coleta corta (cosa que notó cuando este estaba de espaldas a ella), su forma física le denotaba que entrenaba o algo parecido. No dudaba que debajo de aquella camisa blanca, había unos pectorales llamativos y un cuerpo demasiado tentador para su imaginación, además de notar que en sus mejillas se lograban ver tres extrañas marcas que le daban un aire de ternura pero a la vez de ferocidad, como si un zorro se tratase.

Pero ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Estaba loca! Naruto era su misión. ¡Más nada!

-¿Ya ha terminado de analizarme o piensa quedarse viéndome toda la noche? – Pregunta ella con cierta desconfianza aun notando sorpresivamente el enorme parecido del hombre delante de ella con su jefe.

-Podría quedarme viéndole toda la noche, señorita.- Habló con cierta indiferencia pero firmeza que le recordó Hinata a Minato.- Pero en verdad no la admiro como mujer o su cuerpo. Solo pensaba que clase de persona es usted para prestarse a los juegos de mi padre. .- Abriendo finalmente la puerta y la dejó abierta.

-No me presto a los juegos de nadie Señor. Simplemente…- Tuvo que cortar lo que decía pues el hombre parecía no prestarle atención cosa que la incomodó.

Un reto, piensa Hinata. Un reto abierto para ver si se atrevía a cruzar el umbral de la puerta y le seguía. ¿Qué tan desesperada estaba?

Lo bastante para querer salvar una compañía y su futuro.

Hinata respiró profundo y se decidió a ingresar solo hasta el umbral teniendo a dos pasos detrás, la puerta. Se quedó observando el lugar: nada suntuoso. Muy limpio y ciertamente algo muerto: no habían plantas, existían pocos muebles, todos muy prácticos. No vio televisión alrededor lo cual le extrañó. Unas dos puertas más allá indicaban la cocina y los aposentos. Observó al hijo de Minato salir de una de aquellas habitaciones ya portando no la camisa con la cual entró sino abotonándose otra menos formal. Nota como en una parte de su cintura, existe como una mancha puntiaguda y estrecha que asciende hacía su espalda pero no sabe en que termina.

-Me llamo Hyuuga y trabajo en Corporación y Diamantes Uzumaki. Vengo aquí a…

-Ahórrese el discurso.- Dice Naruto observándole a los ojos: blancos, profundos y firmes - No pretendo ayudar a mi padre en sus problemas.

-No son problemas, señor Uzumaki- Dice Hinata notando al hombre cruzarse de brazos y esa segunda impresión de estar hablando con Minato Namikaze treinta años mas joven, cruza por su cabeza.- Simplemente quiere entregarles lo que es suyo. Lo que les corresponde por derecho. – Suavizando un poco su tono de voz.

-¿Lo que es mío? ¿Acaso ha preguntado si en verdad lo quiero?- Ataca con furia.

Hinata observa a su alrededor y luego al hombre para añadir.- ¿Quién no querría una mejor vida?

-¿Acaso su alrededor le ofende, señorita Hyuuga? – Pregunta con orgullo atrayendo la mirada aperlada y un sutil bochorno se posa en sus mejillas.- No está acostumbrada a esto. Está habituada a restaurantes finos y un departamento en la zona alta. Seguro pagado con sus "servicios" a la corporación Uzumaki.

-¡Me está ofendiendo al creer que no vengo de orígenes humildes! No tengo que darle explicaciones a usted. ¡No entiendo como usted puede rechazar una oferta como la que su padre le extiende!- Ruge en respuesta.

-Y yo no comprendo que gana una mujer como usted con esto, que acepte la proposición de quien me dio la vida. –Frunciendo más su rostro (si era posible), y dándole una segunda mirada.- ¿Acaso usted y mi padre….

-¿Qué?

-¡Vamos, no sea ingenua! – Dice exasperado.- Seguro usted y mi padre tienen alguna clase de convenio.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia. – Declara ella pensando que se trataba de algún acuerdo de índole económica.

Naruto abrió los ojos ampliamente escuchando aquello: Su padre no cambiaría nunca. Siempre era lo mismo, su mamá nunca fue lo suficiente y ahora buscaba mujeres que eran casi dos veces menos su edad. ¿Qué edad tendría esta chica? ¿Veinte o veinte dos años? ¡Eso ahora mismo no importaba!

Que era sorprendente es como había llegado el mundo a aquellos estilos de vida: seguro ya el estoico Minato Namikaze se había llevado aquella muñeca a la cama. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si desde que la vio pudo presentir algo extraño en su persona. Tal vez eran sus ojos, su firmeza, su espíritu o su tono de voz.

-No tengo intenciones de ayudarle a usted o a mi padre, señorita Hyuuga. – Dice el hombre con firmeza. Dirigiéndose a la puerta y dejándole abierta: Era la señal para Hinata que era hora de marcharse. –Mi padre y yo rompimos relaciones hace años. Y desde luego no me interesa lo que pase con él o la corporación.

-¿Acaso piensa perderlo todo por una discusión entre ustedes? -. Pregunta alarmada-. ¡Es su patrimonio Señor Uzumaki! Un imperio que costó mucho sudor y dinero construir. No puede permitirse perderlo todo por diferencias entre usted y su padre.

Naruto notó el fuego que irradiaban aquellas par de perlas que tenía como ojos para responder. – No me interesa. Ni el dinero, ni el nombre o lo que representa.- Sorprendiendo a Hinata aun mas. - Ni mis hermanas o yo, hemos necesitado usar ese nombre para vivir. Y hasta ahora vivimos muy bien- indicándole la puerta añade-. Por favor…

Hinata se sentía rabiosa por dentro. ¡Ese hombre la sacaba de quicio con solo respirar! Con la frente en alto y caminando con firmeza a la puerta se volteó a su rostro para decirle –Puede dejarse llevar por el odio Señor Uzumaki. Pero perderá mucho sino sale de él…

-¿Supongo que es usted una experta en el tema?

-Una experta no. Pero podría bien ser la única amiga que podría tener dentro de lo que su padre quiere entregarle.

-No necesito amigas como usted.

-Claro que no. No necesitaría a una mujer que podría entrenarle para tomar las riendas del negocio: Muchos quieren ver a la corporación Uzumaki fracasar o a su heredero en todo caso. Tiene a sus "Chicas" que son todo para usted. Me sorprende que no salgan en estos momentos del armario.

Naruto sonríe con cierta maldad que hizo que Hinata sintiera como el corazón se disparaba a latir de forma casi ridícula. –No. Porque hice limpieza. Pero espero una amiga pronto. Y no quiero que malinterprete su presencia…- Indicándole una vez mas la puerta abierta para ella.

Hinata se sonroja por segunda vez y se retira con la frente en alto. El hombre cierra la puerta tras de ella y se recuesta de ella. ¡Vaya peón de su padre! Si era un reto en verdad no odiarla con todas sus fuerzas. Pero el recordar que tal vez ella y su padre tenían cierto entendimiento le renovaba su rencor no solo a su progenitor, sino también a la mujer.

Pasaron dos días en los cuales Naruto se dedicaba a su trabajo como contador de varios clubes nocturnos. Una profesión ni galante, atractiva o sensual pero iba con el estilo de vida que quería llevar: totalmente libre de su apellido o las responsabilidades que el mismo conlleva. Bajo su cargo estaban las actividades económicas de los más importantes clubes nocturnos de Uzushio y aquello era muy llamativo. No tenía otro vehículo más que su moto el cual "volaba" en las calles de Uzushio. Era su orgullo y no había otra cosa hasta el momento que no le fascinara más que aquella moto y darle su correspondiente mantenimiento cada sábado.

Y en eso estaba en aquellos instantes. No pudo dejar de pensar en la atractiva Hyuuga en aquellos dos días. Ciertamente era una muchacha de lo más atractiva pero tal vez no pasaba de eso y lo peor aun: que ella y su padre tenían alguna clase de entendimiento que se extendía a deshoras.

Aunque no quería pensarlo aquella idea lo atacaba de una forma casi animal. ¿Qué le importaba a él que su padre y Hyuuga se entendieran en un plano más personal? ¡El casi siempre fue un faldero y no dudaba que Hyuuga hubiera caído en sus redes mucho tiempo atrás!

-No la soporto… - murmuró entre dientes furioso mientras limpiaba con mas ahínco unas bujías de su motor mientras un ataque de estornudos se hace presente.

-¡No lo soporto! – Grita en aquél mismo instante la ojiblanco por el auricular de su móvil a su jefe. Hinata no podía siquiera tomarse los sábados de descanso. Contrario a Minato quien se retiraba desde el viernes a las dos a su chalet cerca de la playa en su avioneta privada, Hinata no podía siquiera alejarse de la oficina en sábados. – ¡Es insoportable! ¡Es increíble que sea su hijo Señor y disculpe que se lo diga!- Ahí estornuda.

Minato estaba mas que sorprendido ante la explosión de actitud en su asistente y no pudo dejar de sonreír livianamente. Entreveía aquello al ambos conocerse. Naruto era testarudo y firme pero según lo recordaba era alguien muy leal y serio. Uno de los comentarios acerca que las mujeres podían salir de los armarios, era exagerado y Hinata no era exagerada.

Otro estornudo se hace presente.

Por lo que dedujo que fue alguna estrategia usada por Naruto para desesperar a Hinata y sacarla de su camino.

-Salud Hinata. ¿Algún plan? – Pregunta Finalmente Minato.

-Aun no señor. – Dice pasando la mano por sus ojos en un gesto de agotamiento.

-Pero piensas contraatacar…

El silencio se hizo presente unos instantes en el aparato. Hinata se había sentado y cerrado los ojos en gesto a una inminente derrota. O cargando baterías.

-No lo se- Habla con inseguridad. – No quiso siquiera escucharme… ni siquiera dejó decirme lo que ganaría y el cambio que tendría al tener dinero de la compañía.

-El dinero no le interesa a Naruto, Hinata. –Ella escuchaba con atención.- Era un joven muy decidido e independiente. Es muy serio y responsable. Y también algo rencoroso por el pasado. No será fácil para ti ganarse su confianza.

Hinata ignoraba como su padre conocía aquellos detalles de su hijo cuando era notable que no se soportaban. O al menos Naruto no soporta a su progenitor-¡No me interesa ganarme su confianza! ¡Apenas lo conozco y me cae muy mal!

-No entiendo porque te cae mal.- Asegura Minato con un gentil tono de voz. –Apenas lo conoces…

-No se. Me da mala espina.- Dice cerrando nuevamente sus ojos y pensando en el físico de aquel hombre. -¿Acaso no podemos hacer algo mas? Hable usted directamente con él. De seguro que… algo podría ocurrírsele. Concretar una reunión o algo…

Minato guardó silencio un instante.

-No Hinata. Tienes que insistir…

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por que yo?

-¿Por que no? Eres astuta y se que no te rindes fácil… tal vez consigas que Naruto acepte su responsabilidad. –Hace una pausa para añadir.- Eres inteligente. Piensa. ¿Qué notaste de Naruto que puedes usar a tu favor?

-No se. No se…- pensando en las cosas que dijo y ella dijo.- No se me ocurre nada.

-Puedo asegurar que la respuesta vendrá a ti sola. Ahora te dejo. Disfruta el fin de semana y vuelve a intentarlo luego. – Colgando la llamada a una atónita Hinata.

-"¿Disfruta del fin de semana?" – Pregunta aturdida y añade.- ¿Quién puede disfrutarlo en tales condiciones? – Colocando el teléfono en su base nuevamente y no evitando soltar un quejido de derrota.

Hinata le dio mente a todo lo ocurrido el día anterior. Tiene el tiempo en su contra y sabe que no serían muchas las oportunidades para confrontar nuevamente a Naruto Uzumaki. De todas maneras, se concentraba aquel día en las faenas hogareñas de rigor mientras su mente persiste en encontrar una holgura por donde entrar en la cabeza de Uzumaki y averiguar cual será el siguiente paso. Eran las tres de la tarde cuando una persona se hizo presente en el umbral de su puerta recién llegando a su apartamento. Su figura alta y cabellos grises eran algo inusual por lo que se podía tratar de una sola persona.

-Te noto tensa- Dice el sujeto abriéndose paso al departamento con una gentil sonrisa.

Definitivamente no era el día que Hinata apreciaba la visita de Sasuke o en todo caso que él se acordara que Hinata existía. Sasuke venía siempre esporádico como el clima. Una temporada salía con Hinata y otra temporada, desaparecía. Ya ni siquiera se saludaban de besos al llegar.

-Estoy tensa- Dice Hinata observándole mirar a su alrededor como si buscara algo fuera de lugar.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No te pongas tan a la defensiva- Sonríe con cierta dulzura.- Vine a invitarte a comer.

-Son las tres de la tarde. – Cruzándose de brazos y mostrando sus piernas torneadas bajo sus shorts. Sasuke frunció su rostro y ella añadió.- Además tengo mucho que hacer hoy.

-Enfrascándote en el trabajo- Concluye como si estuviera decepcionado.

-Las cuentas no se pagan solas.

-Pensé que a esta altura el Señor Namikaze te tendría viviendo en unos de sus condominios. – Hinata frunce el ceño y este añade quitándole peso a sus palabras.- Eres una de sus colaboradoras mas leales. ¿Por qué no te facilita la vida?

-Es mi jefe. Su papel es complicarme la vida.

-Ya veo. Sin embargo… rechazas todo y todos por mantenerlo feliz.

-Mientras sea de manera de Empleado –jefe, si lo hago Sasuke. – Dice perdiendo la poca paciencia para añadir.- Hagámonos un favor ¿por que no te consigues una novia y dejas de acosarme?

-Hinata no te acoso.- Dice Sasuke no molesto o preocupado por el tono de voz.- Cuando rompimos quedamos seguir siendo amigos ¿no es así? Además prometí a tu hermano que cuidaría de ti.

-¿Ah si? ¿Le prometiste romper nuestro compromiso?

Dice con voz calmada contrario a la de ojos perlas.- Yo no rompí el compromiso. Tú lo hiciste.

-Ya basta. No tengo ni tiempo o cabeza para pensar en quien rompió el compromiso.

-Tienes razón- Le atribuye poniéndose de pie.- En fin solo venía para saber de ti.

-Para eso existen los teléfonos. –Responde acida.

-Siempre con esa actitud a pesar que siempre te tuve cariño Hinata- Dice Sasuke bajando sus defensas y relajando su porte. -¿Cuándo será que al final me perdonarás? Lo nuestro no tenía esperanzas de durar mucho y lo sabes. – añade con un susurro. –Dentro de ti lo presentías.

-Sasuke. No tengo interés alguno de hablar del pasado- Añade con cierta tristeza y dejando entrever su ternura y cierto dolor por lo que tal vez pudo haber sido y no lo será. –Aunque siempre me buscas, no es necesario que lo hagas.

-Me preocupo por ti Hinata.

-¿Cómo está Hikaru? – Pregunta de repente. La mujer era colaboradora de Sasuke en su trabajo y Hinata sabía de antemano que había existido cierta intimidad no comprometida entre ambos. Eso era obvio en las pocas reuniones que había acompañado a Sasuke en donde la mujer estaba presente.

Eso, la desconfianza de Sasuke por Minato Namikaze, el enfriamiento de su relación y el hecho que un día que llamó a Sasuke porque se retrasaba en una reunión de trabajo ella fue quien contestó el teléfono, le dieron fin a su relación. Pero tonta se consideraba ella de no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Le molestaba el hecho que siendo algo inocente, los demás se percataran de antemano de algo que ella era la última en enterarse. Y una de esas cosas es que todos aunque mostraron su alegría por su compromiso, no veían que la pareja fuera un enlace adecuado.

Pero aun así, ambos se mudaron a Uzushio por el trabajo de ella y a él le ofrecieron un puesto como jefe de Psicología en un centro de estudios de la salud mental de Uzushio así que la recompensa por mudarse a Uzushio fue fructuosa para ambos.

-No tienes que preocuparte tanto por mi.- Añade despertando de sus pensamientos.- Ahora si me disculpas… tengo que salir.

-¿En serio? –Pregunta viendo sus shorts.

-Si. Tengo una reunión con alguien en una hora. –Poniéndose de pie.

-¿Minato Namikaze?

-No. Alguien mas… - Añade sin dar mas detalles. Sasuke se sorprende por unos momentos y sus ojos negros estudian los blancos de ella.

Asiente en silencio y dice- Entiendo…- Aproximándose le besa de manera fraternal la frente y dice.- Cuídate mucho, pequeña Hinata. – Yendo a la puerta. Se voltea para añadir.- Por favor llama a tu hermano para su cumpleaños. – Recordándole que Neji cumplía años en unos cuantos días.

-¡Es cierto! Se me había olvidado por completo.

-Lo se. – Sonríe. – Siempre enfrascada en el trabajo. Ni siquiera por mi alguna vez consideraste dejarlo.

-Mi trabajo es importantísimo Sasuke. Si no consigo a alguien que comprenda en poner mis intereses primero, definitivamente creo que es mejor sola que mal acompañada.

Sasuke la observa un instante para decirle.- Hinata. Cuando encuentres a "Ese alguien especial" Creo que lo sabrás porque pensarás renunciar a todo lo que es importante para ti en estos momentos por estar con él. – Sorprendiéndole con aquella idea. Sonríe con ternura para decirle – Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que no era realmente la persona idónea para ti.

-¡No digas eso! – Replica con presteza y cierta consternación.- ¡Habría hecho todo por ti y lo sabes!

-Excepto dejar a tu jefe. –Sorprendiéndole. – Cuando amas de verdad, estarías dispuesto a cruzar fuego por esa persona. No quisiste dejar tu trabajo.

-No por unos celos mal infundados.

Sasuke murmura- Tal vez. –Encogiéndose de hombros. –Me gustaría creer eso. Pero aquí estamos: años después. Trabajando para Minato Namikaze, compromiso desecho y ahora mismo, en estos instantes, hemos roto todo lo que pudo haber sido más que una amistad. Cuando antepongas a esa persona por encima de tu trabajo, cuando lo beses y sientas que el suelo desaparece… o cuando en verdad, llores por su partida o porque no puedas vivir sin él, entonces sabrás que serás capaz de hacer todo por él Hinata. Nunca lo olvides.

Dejó su vehículo estacionado enfrente del edificio y dudaba por diez minutos si entrar o no. El primer día no fue muy bien y dudaba un poco en que esta vez tendría efecto. Aun así vistiendo unos vaqueros y un suéter ahí estaba, contando el experimento número dos, llamado "Naruto".

"Es todo o nada" Se dio confianza a si misma y avanzaba con paso seguro hasta las escaleras. De ahí al piso correspondiente y no dudo en llegar a la puerta que había tocado días antes. Esta vez tocó con cierta duda y luego repitió con más firmeza.

Cuando el hombre abrió la puerta le robó la mirada a Hinata: llevaba sus cabellos húmedos y sueltos. Su camisa apenas abotonándose los primeros botones que dejaban ver en los botones abiertos un estupendo torso bien cuidado y la piel dorada que lo cubría. Unos pantalones negros con la hebilla aun suelta y descalzo. Sus ojos azules mostraban un calor que no pasó desapercibido para la joven quien se asustó desde el momento que su mirada hizo contacto con la de ella.

Se quedaron en silencio un instante hasta que Naruto impresionado en silencio de que ella estuviera allí nuevamente pregunta con sorna. -¿Ya ha terminado de analizarme o piensa quedarse viéndome toda la noche? – Repitiendo lo dicho la primera vez que se vieron.

Hinata despertó de sus pensamientos y tragó en seco sintiéndose de repente sumamente acalorada. ¡¿Cómo y porque le pasaba aquello?!

-Disculpe usted. No esperaba encontrarlo en su casa.

-¿Entonces a que vino? – Se burló él.

Hinata recordó lo mal que le caía aquél sujeto para volver en su mente a recordar el propósito de su visita.

-Señor Uzumaki, no vine aquí a ser burlada por usted.

-Para nada señorita. Usted logra eso solita gracias a colocarse de componenda con el Señor Namikaze.

Hinata pide paciencia a los cielos en silencio antes de proseguir. Su tono de voz suena más brusco al decir. – Su padre está muriendo…- Dice con lentitud notando cierta hesitación en sus ojos ambarinos.- Necesita de ustedes y…

En aquel instante Naruto la toma bruscamente por el brazo pero sin llegar a lastimarla, la entra al departamento y cierra la puerta con un solo golpe. Hinata nota como su mirada había dado un giro de cierta indiferencia y fuego a ira y odio total.

-¡¿Dónde demonios estaba él cuando mamá enfermó? ¿Cuándo murió? ¿Cómo se atreve a exigirme a mí que le ayude? ¡Es usted una idiota al servir a un hombre tan déspota e insensible como lo es él!

-Señor Uzumaki no se con franqueza que pasó entre ustedes y su padre… pero la persona que yo conozco no es la misma que usted describe…

Haciendo un gesto de total incredulidad dio un paso adelante, acercándose amenazadoramente a aquella mujer que a pesar de ser atractiva y femenina no se dejaba amedrentar por su comportamiento si le observó con cierto recelo pero por unos instantes.

-Supongo que usted lo conoce muy bien… tanto como él a usted.

-He trabajado con él por cinco años Señor Uzumaki… Puedo asegurarle… puedo prometerle que el interés de su padre por ustedes es genuino. Y si tan solo le diera una oportunidad…

-¡No le voy a dar una oportunidad a él o a usted! Vaya captándolo "señorita Hyuuga". No me interesa la corporación Uzumaki. Sus diamantes o su dinero…

-Si. Comprendo que no le importa… pero… ¿Acaso la empresa no tiene el dinero de su madre también?

Un silencio rotundo se hizo presente en el cual ambos se desafiaban con la mirada.

-¿A que se refiere?

-Escuché alguna vez decir al Señor Namikaze que la empresa la había construido con parte del dinero de su ex esposa.

-Si. Para luego ser un hijo de mala madre. Enterrándose entre papeleo y burocracia y olvidándose de los cinco hijos que tuvo con ella. Teniendo "affaire" y abandonándola. Suerte tuvo mi madre que nos tenía a nosotros… nuestro tío Nagato y el resto de nuestra familia. – Aprisionándole entre la pared que quedaba detrás de ella y sus brazos. – Así que apreciaría que no metiera las narices en los asuntos familiares y se largue de mi casa.

Naruto olía a colonia after Shave y a jabón. Masculino, viril y guapo, eran las descripciones pasando por la mente de Hinata pero por solo un segundo. Notó que aun seguía con la camisa entre abierta y mirando así de cerca como aun quedaban gotas de la ducha en aquel pecho, los cuales caían por debajo de la hebilla abierta y los pantalones negros… y tuvo que tragar en seco.

-…Disculpe que… lo haya molest… molestado, Señor Uzumaki- Expone Hinata contra su rostro.

Naruto estudió la estructura ósea y aquella piel perfecta que era saludable, limpia y podía imaginarse que era sedosa al momento de recorrer sus dedos en ella. Un calor inexplicable comenzó a inundar su persona y en especial en la base de su espalda. ¿Qué estaba pensando ¡La mujer era amante de su padre! ¡Lo último que deseaba era tener el mismo gusto en mujeres que aquel detestable hombre!

Naruto dejó caer los brazos y se alejó dos pasos dándole la espalda a Hinata. Esta respiraba algo agitada por aquella experiencia pero no dejaba de mirar la espalda masculina cubierta con la camisa blanca.

-Si no tiene nada más que decir… apreciaría que se fuera… ahora…

No necesitaba decirlo dos veces. Derrotada Hinata decidió largarse de ahí rápidamente antes de que aquel hombre tan desagradable arremetiera contra ella nuevamente. Naruto escuchó la puerta cerrarse y allí fue que decidió voltearse.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba alrededor de aquella mujer? Se preguntó yendo a la ventana y la vio salir del departamento y abordar un coche. Momentos después, dio arranque perdiéndose entre el tráfico en la semi transitada calle.

* * *

Chan chan… ya Naruto y Hinata, se conocieron y digamos que la primera impresión fue algo buena si, pero ya comenzaron a chocar, que pasara ahora, Hinata lograra que Naruto acepte el puesto de la presidencia, Naruto seguirá pensando que Hinata y su padre tuvieron algo, todo eso y mas en los siguientes capítulos, tal vez este fin de semana tenga el nuevo capitulo no lo se, pero comenzare a trabajar en el ahora

Se despide

**Heero Root**


	3. Capitulo 3 La mejor amiga

Bueno aquí traigo el tercer capitulo de esta adaptación, en este vemos que aparecen nuevos personajes, los cuales dos de ellos tendrán mas participación mas adelante.

Bueno como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto, además esta historia tampoco es mía es de la autora **crystal23**, es un Sakura/Syaoran (Card Captor Sakura), yo solamente le pedí la autorización de hacer la historia una adaptación a un NaruHina, espero que les guste la historia

**Aviso:** para que la historia no se igual a la original, agregare algunas cosas de parte mía, y tal vez quitare partes de la historia original, además que la personalidad de los personajes en esta historia serán iguales que la historia original, claro que también pienso agregarles sus personalidades correspondiente a lo que salen en el manga/anime

* * *

_**Capitulo 3. La mejor amiga. **_

Por mas que Hinata trató en concentrase en su trabajo, su mente volvía nuevamente a Naruto Uzumaki. Su asistente observó su dubitación todo el día hasta que finalmente colocándole unos memos delante de ella pregunta- ¿Acaso se encuentra enferma el día de hoy?

Hinata siempre había encontrado la gentil mirada café de Tenten Ama muy cándida. Negando con su rostro y sonriéndole tenuemente –Estoy algo pensativa. Nada que preocuparse.

-¿Bromea? -. Pregunta sorprendida y Hinata también se sorprende ante su expresión incrédula.- La última vez que estuvo así de pensativa las acciones cayeron dos puntos.

Que ironía pensaba Hinata. Siempre era el trabajo lo que la ponía con rostro y pensamientos perdidos. ¿Qué decía aquello de ella?

Lo mismo que había declarado Naruto Uzumaki, que solo vivía para el trabajo y más nada.

-¿Por qué no me traes una taza de café? – Pregunta Hinata seria y la muchacha cumple su faena dejándole sola. Cuando el café estuvo enfrente de ella comienza a recibir una señal en su ordenador y nota que es una videoconferencia que va a tomar lugar. Volteándose a su ordenador deja el café a un lado para encontrarse con la imagen clara de un hombre guapísimo.

"He aquí un buen sujeto, algo perezoso pero bueno" Sonríe Hinata pensando en el estimado Shikamaru Nara. Con 29 años es el mejor candidato para invertir y administrar la división de Diamantes Li en Suna posición que ejecutaba con gran eficiencia.

-Queridísima Señorita Hyuuga. Un placer verle tan bien como siempre.- Sonríe con galantería. Y añade para rubor de Hinata- Si le tuviera frente no me eximiera de besarle…

-Nara-San, no diga esas cosas. Siempre logra abochornarme. –Declara con timidez. Hinata a pesar de ser muy eficiente y audaz en los negocios, en asuntos de galanterías era tan inocente como una palomilla.

De esa desventaja según Shikamaru, poseían las de Konoha sobre las de Suna y en especial Hinata, él siempre había estado maravillado de la actitud, belleza, candidez y determinación de la mujer que conversaba aquellos instantes con él. Aunque no se habían conocido en persona, atesoraba los momentos como aquellos que intercambiaba información u opinión con ella a través de las videoconferencias y en un salto muy ambicioso, se habían convertido en amigos a larga distancia más que en colaboradores trabajando para la misma empresa.

Según Hinata tenía entendido, Shikamaru Nara era hijo de un diplomático instalado en el Pais del Viento, Suna para ser más específicos. Tenía un hermano menor pero rara vez hablaba de él. Su edad según se le escapó al sujeto era cercana a la de Hinata pero hasta ahí estaba enterada.

Con una complexión algo bronceada pero no tanto, que siempre se podía ver una expresión de pereza en su rostro, profundo ojos negros, con un peinado tomado en una pequeña cola alta, que le adicionaban un porte de misterio y madurez, contrarrestaba con cierta jovialidad que era detectada cuando salía a la superficie al sonreír, capturando con ello el aliento, la atención y las miradas de la mayoría de las féminas.

Y aquellas virtudes palidecían ante la pureza de su corazón.

-Si quisiera abochórnale le diría como el azul del cielo palidecen ante la belleza de sus perlas blancas queridísima Hinata.

Hinata sintió la sangre hervir y su sonrojo era mas notorio. Shikamaru rió mientras ella se incorporaba diciéndole.- Necesito los estimados de ventas del ultimo trimestre para presentárselos al señor Namikaze. Las ventas han descendido en las otras filiales y no dudo que también sea el caso de la sucursal de Suna.

-En efecto. Las ventas han descendido. – Afirma Shikamaru con un asentimiento de cabeza tecleando en su computadora y Hinata en segundos recibe el aviso de un nuevo mensaje entrante. – puedo infórmate que nuestras investigaciones mercado lógicas afirman que una de las razones por las que están descendiendo es por la percepción del consumidor. – Mirando a Hinata a los ojos.- En conclusión, creen que la campaña envejece.

-¡Envejece!

-Usamos a los actores de películas que son iconos del cine y de los medios. En el País del Fuego funcionó. También en parte del País del Remolino con sus actores… pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Suna. Nuestro blanco de público debería ser clase A entre las edades de 24 a 39 años. Nuestro consumidor promedio son personas de 41 en adelante. Necesitamos algo para cambiar y pronto…

-Las investigaciones de aquí dicen lo mismo – Asevera Hinata escuchándolo y notando el mensaje que Shikamaru le había mandado.- La campaña segmentada en dicho mercado no funcionó. Aunque no habíamos determinado una opción de envejecimiento de preferencias si nos habíamos percatado del descenso. El uso de cristales de Swarosky perjudica el mercado de diamantes.

-Efectivamente. El Swarosky está reemplazando el diamante entre los jóvenes y adultos, colocando al diamante en una inversión para adultos maduros y sabemos que el poder adquisitivo de los jóvenes cambia. Estamos perdiendo mercado y pronto.– Shikamaru duda unos instantes para buscar algo entre sus cosas en el escritorio.- Sin embargo… parece haber una alternativa.

-Soy toda oídos.

-Una campaña mundial… atrayendo el mismo público. Que abarque las 5 grandes Naciones más las demás naciones…

-Costaría millones. Sin contar con el hecho que dicha campaña podría no tener éxito aquí donde las cosas son tan diferentes.

-No necesariamente. Necesitamos rejuvenecer la imagen de la empresa Hinata. La imagen del producto. Si atrasamos cuatro meses o mas, terminaremos cayendo diez puntos mas… y eso si es peligroso.

Hinata respiró profundo: el problema era claro e inminente.

-Ahora mismo no podemos costear hundirnos más en el mercado.- Declara con aprehensión pero manteniendo la compostura. –Conseguir una imagen mundial para poder si quiera presentar el producto… es arriesgado.

-No necesariamente- Sonríe Shikamaru convencido.- He sabido de una nueva estrella naciente en el País del Remolino. Una modelo. Está rompiendo los esquemas en el País del Fuego actualmente.

-¿Ah si? ¿Es bonita? – Pregunta con inocencia.

-No tan hermosa como tu pero creo que no estarás pensando lanzarte como imagen de la empresa ¿O si, querida Hinata? – Sonríe con galantería.

-¡Nara-San! Esto es serio…- Reclama Hinata sonrojada nuevamente.- Estamos en un estado de emergencia.

-No ahora, pero si en unos meses Hinata. – Borra su sonrisa.- Mi gente ha tratado de concertar una entrevista con la joven ahora que está en una gira aquí en Suna. Se niega a entrevistarse y dice que está de vacaciones.

-Siga intentándolo.

-No parece muy entusiasta a hacerlo. Ya nos hemos comunicado unas diez veces con su representante y se niega.

-Entonces tendremos que buscar otra alternativa. Otra modelo o…–Piensa con detenimiento.- Posiblemente… si tuviéramos otra persona dirigiendo la empresa…

-¿Hinata?

-Ah perdón. Estaba divagando.

-Tu rostro decía más que solo divagar. – Analiza el sujeto y Hinata se sonroja levemente. Precisamente pensaba en Naruto Uzumaki. Tan fuerte era su presencia y su juventud que Hinata analizaba en aquéllos instantes que si Uzumaki decidiera tomar el mando, solo este tipo de publicidad indirecta bastaría para tentar a las mujeres a adquirir sus productos. Mujeres jóvenes…

Entonces la respuesta estuvo frente a sus narices tan clara como el agua.

-¡Shikamaru! – Grita sobresaltando a su colaborador.- ¡Tengo una idea genial!

-Has cautivado mi atención hasta sin proponértelo. Incluso mencionando mi nombre cuando casi siempre me llamas por Nara-san.

-Se me ha ocurrido una idea fenomenal. ¿Qué tan pronto puedes venir a Uzushio?

-¿A Uzushio? ¿Tan urgente es?

-Muy urgente. – Dice con una sonrisa de satisfacción – Tengo una idea… podría funcionar como no funcionar…

-Ahora me tienes cautivado querida Hinata. – Sonríe Shikamaru con presteza- ¿Qué tan pronto me quieres allá?

-En unos tres a cuatro días. Pero primero tengo que consultar un par de cosas. Te llamaré en cuanto tenga luz verde…

-Muy bien Shikamaru. Esperaré tu llamada. – Despidiéndose, Hinata llama a Tenten quien se precipita a la oficina de su jefa.

-¿Me llamaba?

-Necesito que concretes una reunión con los jefes de mercadeo de la empresa. También quiero una reunión mañana a las cuatro con el Señor Namikaze. Y… ¿Recuerdas esas fotos que te di el mes pasado? También las necesitaré.

-¿Las fotos?

-Las fotos de los diseños hechos por una amiga mía ¿Recuerdas?

-¿La diseñadora de ropa?

-Si, esa misma. – Sonriendo divertida. Tenten notaba que era la primera vez que la notaba en aquel humor en días.- Y búscame su teléfono. Creo que está en el portafolio.

-Si, señorita. – Saliendo a toda prisa a cumplir su cometido. Mientras Hinata comenzó a buscar un número en su agenda y lo encontró con rapidez.

-Si gracias, con la señorita Uzumaki por favor. – Esperando unos momentos.- Habla Hinata Hyuuga, asistente personal del señor Namikaze. – Topeteando en su escritorio- Si, se que siempre está ocupada. Pero es urgente…

Hinata esperó unos cinco minutos hasta que la chica se puso al teléfono.- ¿Señorita Uzumaki?

-Señorita Hinata- Declara con cierta restricción y era notable.- Estoy en medio de una sesión de fotos… ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

-¿Qué tal ganar una campaña mundial siendo la imagen promocional de la empresa?

El silencio se apoderó de la línea. Hinata sabía que el silencio indicaba dos cosas: O estaba interesada o había colgado.

-¿Campaña Mundial? – Finalmente preguntó la castaña. - ¿Qué habla?

-Usted tiene un gran conocimiento en el mercado Kiri. Esa fama también ha llegado aquí a Uzushio. ¿Quién mejor que una oriental de reconocimiento trasatlántico como imagen de la empresa de diamantes más grande?

-Ustedes no son los más grandes, señorita Hyuuga- dice Ino algo reacia. Una maquillista aprovechaba para retocar su peinado mientras el fotógrafo esperaba pacientemente –Tengo dos contratos adicionales de modelaje que tengo que firmar y tengo mucha prisa.

-Entiendo. Pero lo que le propongo es grande. Ganará tres veces lo que gana ahora mismo por estas coberturas de revistas. –Ino escuchaba con atención y añade- Usted quería ayudar ¿Cierto? Mostró interés en querer ayudar a su padre…- haciendo una pausa- Pese a lo que pasó… entre ustedes.

-Cierto…- dice ella algo nerviosa.- Pero no quiero tener nada que ver con mi padre.

-Y no tendrá…- en aquel momento entra Tenten con el portafolios que Hinata necesitaba. Hinata presentía que la muchacha estaba tentada con la oferta. – pero imagínese lo que será ser la imagen oficial de Diamantes Uzumaki. Podría ser usted su nueva portada: la mujer sofisticada, elegante e independiente del oriente, conquistando el mundo con sus diamantes…

-Señorita Hyuuga, no para ofenderle, Pero ustedes venden diamantes a los distribuidores y joyeros. No tienen porqué realizar campañas de este tipo en el mercado.

-Claro que si. Pretendemos apoderarnos de toda la publicidad ejecutada por los vendedores de las joyas.

-¡Eso es una locura! ¿Pretende volver unilateral la campaña de joyeros mundiales? ¡No podrá convencerlos a todos!

-Pero si a una parte. Y al público. La campaña será tan acertada que…

-Señorita Hinata.- Interrumpe Ino notando la mirada ya molesta del fotógrafo y su asistente.- Soy modelo y no mercadologa pero estoy en la publicidad intrínsecamente. Puedo decirle que aunque la idea es atrevida, no funcionará. Los diamantes Uzumaki tienen una percepción de antigüedad.

, busco cambiar esa imagen de antigüedad a longevidad y juventud. – Aclara aun mas para añadir.- Voy a auxiliarme de una diseñadora para que me auxilie con la imagen del producto y la presentación final. – Observando el portafolios delante de ella y comenzó a ver los esquemas de diseños de ropa y complementado con las joyas. – Haciendo una pausa momentánea. - ¿Qué le parece? ¿Le interesa?

Duró un minuto en silencio y escucha cuando la muchacha declara con cierta ligereza- En una semana tengo vacaciones y voy a visitar a mi hermano… - Hinata comenzó a sonreír tenuemente.- tal vez pueda reunirme con usted y esa diseñadora. Entre las tres se nos ocurrirá algo más o menos decente.

-¿Piensa ayudar a la empresa de su padre?

Ino replica con aire decidido y al mismo tiempo sumamente serio.- Jamás me negué a ayudarle. Solo que usted necesitaba en aquel momento alguien que supiera de negocios y administración: lo mío es la moda y el modelaje.

-¿Puedo contar con usted Señorita Uzumaki? – Pregunta Hinata al borde de su silla y de la expectativa.

-Llámame Ino. Y confirmaré con usted la próxima semana… tengo que colgar.

Hinata colgó el teléfono y brincó de la emoción no impidiéndole siquiera el abrazar a Misa quien la notaba tan exaltada pero le tomó de sorpresa su grito de júbilo.

Nada de lo que pasara de allí en adelante podría desanimarla.

-¡¿Acaso perdiste el juicio?!- Gritó aquella noche Naruto a su hermana por el teléfono.- ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡ES UNA LOCURA!

-¡Ay cálmate que me dejarás sorda! Por eso no quería decírtelo. Pero Shiho insistió que te contara…

-Ino. Prometimos hace años no tener nada que ver con nuestro padre. Decidir cortar contacto de raíz. ¿Ahora haces esto?

-Aun no he hecho nada. – Declara con inocencia.

-¡Pactaste con el diablo!

-No definiría a que esa muchacha sea el diablo, Naruto. – Sonríe Ino.

-¡Pero trabaja para él! – Gruñe a su hermana. Ino notaba aquella exasperación un poco exagerada incluso para él. –Trabajarías para Empresas y Diamantes Uzumaki. ¿Acaso no entiendes Ino ¡Esa mujer lo ha hecho a propósito para traerte en contacto con ese hombre!

-Calma Hermanito. No tendré contacto con Minato- No llamándolo por padre. –Serán solamente unas sesiones fotográficas y promocionar los diamantes… hasta me dará oportunidad de tomar en consideración unas cuántas ideas. A mi representante le ha encantado. ¡Y me pagarán tres veces lo que gano en una campaña! Suficiente para continuar trabajando, comprar mi apartamento en Uzushio y terminar mi post grado de publicidad en una universidad de prestigio. Es una gran oportunidad.

-¡Tienes que pensarlo!

-¡Pues fíjate que ya lo pensé! – Exclama decidida. – Voy a ser la nueva imagen de Diamantes Uzumaki.

-¡Si haces eso, no te dirigiré la palabra!

-¡Y si tu continuas siendo tan insoportable, no te la dirigiré yo a ti! –Anuncia Ino ya sulfurada. - ¿Que te parece?

-¿Qué dicen las demás de esto?

-Yugito y Karin aun no lo saben. Y no te permito que se los digas. Ya se lo diré yo en su momento.

-Se pondrán furiosas cuando se enteren.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no.

-Ino ¿Te das cuenta que es el mismo hombre que abandonó a nuestra madre? ¿Qué ella murió sin verlo?

-Me doy cuenta de ello. Pero, eso fue hace años. Y ya te lo dije, voy a trabajar para Corporación Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuuga. No para él.

-¿No se te ha ocurrido que Hinata podría ser… - el silencio llamó la atención de Ino. – Amante de Minato…? Que se entienden… él la sonsacó para que nos convenciera de volver…

-¿En serio? No se me había ocurrido.

-¿Como es nuestro padre, Ino? ¿En serio no lo pensaste? Es un mujeriego y lo sabes.

-Bueno no pensé que sería del gusto de Minato. Pensé más bien cuando la vi, que sería del tuyo.

Naruto cuelga con rabia el auricular. ¡Condenada Ino! ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir aquello?

¡Maldita Hinata Hyuuga ¿Cómo había enredado su existencia? ¿Por qué trataba de inmiscuirse en su familia? ¡No tenía ningún derecho en hacerle su vida miserable!

me escuchará esa mujer… no tiene ningún derecho… -Buscando en la mesa encontró la tarjeta que Hinata deslizó por su puerta aquel día y marcó con recelo. –¿Hinata Hyuuga?- Preguntó.

-Ella habla.

-Es usted una manipuladora y una entrometida.

Hinata levantó la cabeza de sus análisis para el nuevo proyecto y no tuvo dudas de quien se trataba aunque sintió un respingo en su pecho.

-Señor Uzumaki ¿A que debo el placer…

-¡Placer ni que nada! Ha planeado esto con deliberación… ¿Cómo se atreve?

-Un momento. No se que habla…

-¡Ino! ¡Recurrir a ella que es una débil sentimental!

ñor Uzumaki. Creo que las decisiones de su hermana no le atañen- Replica ella con presteza y seriedad.- Ella es una adulta y…

-¡Usted la sonsacó para tentarla con algo que sabía que no se negaría porque es una manipuladora!

-No suelo sonsacar a las personas- Dice molestándose y levantándose de la silla lentamente para añadir. – tampoco manipulo a nadie. Negocios son negocios… le hice una oferta que ella no podía rechazar… es una oferta de una en un millón. Como la que le ofrecí a usted.

-Siga diciendo eso para convencerse Hyuuga. Desde ahora le digo que ni a punta de pistola podrá convencerme… ¡Menos que nunca!

-Es una lástima. En verdad le convendría involucrarse. Ya su hermana lo hizo. Ella ha dejado esa hostilidad a un lado. ¿Por qué no lo hace usted y reclama lo que su madre sembró?

Naruto guarda silencio unos instantes para cerrar los ojos y pensar. Necesitaba tiempo. Necesitaba consultarlo con alguien.

-¿Hyuuga?

-¿Si señor Uzumaki?

-Necesito pensar… tranquilamente…

Hinata sentía que podía brincar si le permitiera el escritorio. ¿Acaso Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki estaba hesitando?

-¿Considera la oferta de …

-¡Cállese! – Dice con firmeza. –La tentación de entrar a Diamantes Uzumaki para entrenar, tomar las riendas y despedirla es bastante tentadora déjeme decirle.

-¿Despedirme?

-Claro que aun así "sus servicios" serán bien compensados por la presidencia.

Hinata pensó en las acciones. Las acciones que ganaría si Uzumaki incursionaba en la presidencia le permitirían retirarse y tal vez, involucrarse en otras inversiones igual de lucrativas o más…

-Bien tentadora la oferta ¿No Señor Uzumaki? – Hinata pregunta turbando un instante a Uzumaki. Estaba pensando que ella rogaría que no le despidiera. – Tome el lugar de su padre y podrá deshacerse de mi.

Naruto confundido, colgó la llamada. Esa mujer era irreversiblemente una criatura extraña. En vez de sentirse turbada ¿Escuchaba satisfacción en su declaración?

Naruto estaba metido en los libros de contabilidad de una de los bares que auditaba cuando unos toques en la puerta atrajeron su mirada. Un hombre alto, aun muy apuesto, que le doblaba la edad lo observaba con admiración y cierto cariño. Sus ojos casi violeta eran llamativos y sonreía con nerviosismo al notar al hombre delante de él.- ¡Tío!

Procura levantarse y le saluda con respeto pero también lo abraza. –Te ves bien Naruto…- aferrándole la cara añade.- Un poco cansado… ¿Qué pasa Hijo?

-Tío- Dice invitándole a tomar asiento. –Estoy ahora mismo en una contradicción de intereses. Necesito su consejo. Gracias por venir. Se que salir de Ame te ha traído problemas.

-No te preocupes hijo. Es un placer estar aquí. Es como tomar unas vacaciones.

-¿Cómo va el negocio de las exportaciones?

-Bien, bien. Aunque me costó adaptarme. Pero estoy bien. Trabajando mucho.

-Deberías casarte tío. Tal vez…

-Tengo mi mujer hijo pero no interesado en casarme. Sabes que enviudé muy joven.

-Y no volviste a casarte. Recuerdo. Gracias a eso tal vez, te ocupaste de nosotros cuando te necesitábamos. Por ello siempre le estaremos agradecidos. Estuvo allí cuando Madre falleció.

La mirada del hombre se suavizó un instante y pudo entrever una chispa de nostalgia. A los pocos segundos se recompone para añadir.- Tu madre y ustedes siempre fueron especiales para mí. Los ancestros no me dieron hijos pero si unos estupendos muchachos y una mujer maravillosa a la que siempre admiré. Por eso vivo en paz.

-Sabe que siempre le agradeceremos por ser la figura paterna que nos hizo falta en aquel entonces. Aunque no era su deber…

-Muchacho. Hay cosas que ni sabes tú para elegir si era mi deber o no. Pero aprecié mucho a tu madre.- El hombre presta atención. -¿Qué es lo que pasa para pedirme que viniera? ¿Acaso algún problema personal? ¿Con tus hermanas? ¿Lío de faldas?

-¡Tío! Sabe usted que no me doy para esos problemas…

-Te quedarás vistiendo santos. Ya deberías ir pensando en tener familia. Eres atractivo ¿Cómo es posible que no hayas tomado esposa hasta este momento? – Pregunta.

-No me interesa la vida familiar por el momento.

-Recuerdo una época que estabas dispuesto a casarte con Amaru. ¿No te has olvidado de eso?

-Eso pertenece al pasado. – Dice con decisión no evitando sonreír.- Aunque no he podido quejarme hasta ahora.

-Si, si. – Afirma con la cabeza.- ¿Oye, cumpliste con la promesa? ¿La promesa que hiciste hace años?

-Claro que si. – Dice con tranquilidad. – Lo tengo desde el brazo y cruza la espalda.

-Aun no puedo creer que te atrevieras a hacértelo.

Naruto sonríe pensando en el enorme tatuaje de zorro de nueve colas, como si estuviera gruñendo que tiene en su desarrollada espalda. Era un imán con la mayoría de las mujeres que pasaban por la vereda del garaje en su apartamento y estaba con la espalda descubierta trabajando con la motocicleta.

-Sabes que me lo haría. Los Uzumaki no tememos a nada… - Sacando una botella de licor y dos vasos. Sirve uno a su tío y este bebe de él. Naruto se sirve pero no toma un sorbo.

-Por supuesto. – Sonríe. – Ahora dime… ¿Que es lo que pasa?

-Hace un tiempo una mujer vino a verme.- Su tío levantaba una ceja y Naruto prosigue.- Trabaja para Minato.

-¿Minato? ¿Después de tanto tiempo? –Naruto Asiente-. ¿Qué quería?

-Informarme que Minato está muriendo.- Sorprendiendo a Nagato con su declaración.- Así es… El poderoso y omnipotente Minato Namikaze está muriendo.- Levantando su copa.- Un brindis por su vida… cualquiera que haya sido…

Naruto bebe solo y Nagato baja su mirada atrayendo la de Naruto.- ¿Qué pasa?

.-No deberías hablar así- Murmura.

-¡Por favor! Estuviste allí para ver el daño que el omnipotente Minato Namikaze ocasionó. ¡De no haber sido por ti, mamá hubiera caído en la desesperación!

-Naruto por favor…

-¡Hablo con la verdad! – Ruge incomodándose.- ¿Qué es lo que tiene Minato Namikaze que consigue a los mas poderosos aliados a su favor? ¡No hizo nada por mi madre! Eso es seguro…

-Tu madre…- murmura Nagato –Tenía razones para alejar a Minato Namikaze de su vida… cuando lo hizo. Eras muy pequeño para recordar.

-¿Alejarlo? ¡Minato abandonó a mi madre, tío! ¿Por qué todos pretenden olvidar ese asunto? ¡Ahora mismo se acuesta con una chica que podría ser su hija!

-Ya… el amor entre Minato y tu madre se había extinguido cuando él se fue Naruto. Tu madre ya no lo amaba, aunque si se sentía triste.

-Claro. Reemplazando a mi madre con otras tantas…- murmura furibundo. –Recuerdo a mi madre llorar en las noches a solas. Llorar su suerte… su cadena que le unía con mi padre se rompió. La dejó a cargo de cinco niños.

-De niño nunca te faltó nada. ¿Acaso no te preguntaste si tu padre los desamparó? Tus hermanas y tú fueron a los mejores colegios. Su protector, Jiraiya fue quien crió a su padre y estuvo a tu lado hasta que cumpliste los dieciocho. ¿Crees que él se quedó porque tu padre no lo quiso así?- Mirándole con aprensión. - ¿Acaso piensas que tu madre lloraba solo por eso? – Recibiendo la mirada incrédula Naruto.- Pudo haber tenido otras razones para llorar. Pero era muy reservada…

-¡Deja de defenderle! Minato Namikaze fue un hijo de mala madre y punto. Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer. ¡Punto!

Nagato terminó de beber su bebida y declara- Odio consigue solo endurecer el corazón y volverlo de piedra Naruto. Recuerdo que su madre los crió con rectitud si, pero con mucho amor. Por eso le eres tan fiel…- Haciendo una merecida pausa y su voz sonó como seda al agregar- pero está muerta. Y el rencor que sientes por tu padre solo te destruye por dentro. ¿Crees que esa es la clase de hijo que Kushina educó y amó con todas sus fuerzas? Eras su único hijo varón… su orgullo.

Nagato escuchaba sus palabras y en verdad sentía un desasosiego en su corazón. El recuerdo de su madre aun seguía vivo en él. E igual el desengaño que cinco pequeños sufrieron en manos de su padre y todo intencionado. Él destruyó a su familia. La hizo añicos anteponiendo Diamantes Uzumaki sobre ellos. Y traicionó a su madre. ¿Acaso merecía el perdón?

-Usa lo que te da en su contra Naruto.- Habla Nagato con sabiduría. – Se el hombre que tu madre deseó para el mundo y no tienes precisamente que honrarlo en el proceso a él. Estarías honrando a tu madre.

Nagato dejó a Naruto a solas y se encaminó a su hotel. A la mañana siguiente partiría de regreso a Ame. Mientras viajaba en el autobús pensaba –"Nunca los desamparé Kushina… pero es tan difícil guardarles secretos a ellos. ¿Por qué nunca les revelaste la verdad a tus hijos ¿Por qué?"

Cuando el avión aterrizó los pasajeros sintieron la calma inminente de un vuelo exitoso. Entre esos pasajeros se encontraba una joven muy atractiva que llamaba la atención por sus vestimentas y manera de caminar. Llevaba una yukata moderna y ceñida a su cuerpo y abotonada hasta el cuello de tono lavanda con una falda azul marino que se ensanchaba dándole un aire informal y sandalias bajitas. Portaba gafas de sol en su rostro ocultando tras los oscuros cristales las gemas de sus ojos. Llevando aquellos calzados su estatura era reducida comparado con las demás mujeres que pasaban por su alrededor.

Recuerda una semana atrás como la llamada de su mejor amiga le llamó mucho la atención al recibirla. Esta le había revelado sus planes y como necesitaba su ayuda: aquello fue suficiente para que la elegante pero a la vez bohemia Temari no Sabaku abordara un avión hacía Uzushio.

En cierta forma agradecía aquellas vacaciones. Heredera de una cuantiosa fortuna Temari se encontraba con el deber monumental de tomar las riendas de una empresa multimillonaria de juguetes una vez su madre se retirara del negocio.

No lo que Temari deseaba en verdad.

A sus escasos veintitantos años, había crecido para admirar las artes y adorar el modelaje pero su pasión era el diseño. Había concebido aquel deseo de estudiar diseño cuando iba en su cuarto año en la universidad estudiando negocios. Una vez graduada, decidió hacer una especialidad en aquella rama. Aunque su madre no estaba de acuerdo, no retiró su apoyo de la resuelta joven y esta mandó unos cuantos de sus bosquejos a su amiga de siempre.

Hinata proporcionó las herramientas necesarias para que Temari se entusiasmara: su apoyo incondicional y su punto de vista positivo de sus diseños.

Pero Temari tenía otras cualidades que sobresaltaban en su personalidad: además de ser unas de las jóvenes más hermosas que Hinata jamás había conocido. Temari también era una joven muy resuelta y aquellos ojos verdes oscuros eran sugestivos, labios femeninos y atractivos, piel algo bronceada que le brindaba aquella actitud de niña pero todo el que le conocía sabía que era una mujer de verdad.

Sus cabellos eran rubios, sujetados en cuatro coletas a la altura de su nuca. Una vez llegó a la sala de espera y vio en la multitud se sorprendió al no ver a Hinata.

-¿Dónde estará? – Se preguntó Temari ya a los diez minutos de estar esperando. No colocaba su maleta en el suelo pero estaba desesperándose. Veinte minutos después, ya se había resignado a buscar un teléfono público y llamar a Hinata.

-¿Dónde estás? Llevo media hora esperándote. –Le replica al escuchar el tono de respuesta.

-¡Lo siento! – Responde sonando ocupada.- Ahora mismo estoy metida en un tremendo lío.

-Entonces déjame tomar un taxi. Estaré en tu departamento y allí te espero.

-No. Ahora mismo mandé alguien por ti… hace como media hora. Espera que ya vayan por ti…

-¡Hinata! Lo último que deseo es esperar en un aeropuerto atestado de personas…

-Lo siento Temari. – Dice cortándole su explicación. Temari detectaba la distracción en su tono de voz.- Pero no te preocupes. Alguien ya fue por ti. No te desesperes…

-¿Cómo se supone que reconoceré a ese algu…hola? – Tono de descolgado.- ¿Hinata? ¿Hola?

Temari colgó y suspiró desesperanzada. ¡Le tocaría esperar por horas!

Temari decidió sentarse encima de su maleta cerca de la puerta de salida. Con su rostro apoyado en sus manos veía el ir y venir de todos los pasajeros y transeúntes. Finalmente cuando no podía mas del aburrimiento, un hombre (por sus zapatos lo supuso) se detuvo frente a ella por lo que ella levantó la mirada.

-¿Sabaku no? – Pregunta con un tono de voz de autoritario.

Ella asintió lentamente. El hombre hizo un saludo muy serio y Temari se paró al momento que este tomaba su maleta. -¡Oiga! – Dijo y el sujeto se detuvo. Aunque el hombre era muy apuesto parecía que había sido obligado a cumplir aquella asignación.

-Disculpe usted si voy con prisa. – Declara en un japonés casi perfecto que sorprendió a Temari. –Necesito llegar antes de una hora o Hyuuga terminará haciendo una adquisición que no nos conviene.

-¿Conoce a Hinata Hyuuga?

-Trabajamos juntos. – Declara avanzando con presteza. Temari le seguía el paso bien pero dos pasos del sujeto eran uno de Temari. – Lamentablemente.

-Pero si casi todos quieren mucho a Hinata-…

-No todos. No la soporto. –Murmura entre dientes saliendo de la Terminal. Temari lo observa detenidamente. Pero no entendía. Hinata era muy bonita además de recordarla teniendo una fantástica personalidad. Y este sujeto no era mal parecido. ¿Por qué no le caía bien?

-Soy Temari no Sabaku. –Se presenta ella. Llegaron a un coche muy serio o cierto modelo muy inadecuado para un joven como él: no pasaría de treinta.

En silencio el sujeto le abrió la puerta y ella prosiguió a subir. Luego sube él mientras el chofer asignado guardaba la maleta en el maletero y subía también al coche.

En ese momento el teléfono del coche suena y el joven lo toma.- Ya vamos en camino…- Haciendo una pausa.- No, no fue difícil localizarla… no, no necesité foto… -Notando como se exasperaba mientras la otra persona le hablaba.- No… tal vez… ¡Nara! – Acalorándose pero Temari no nota aquello ultimo aunque si le llama la atención el rubor en sus mejillas.- Estaremos en unas dos horas en la compañía… - Colgando la llamada. Un minuto después declara.- Es Nara. Es el jefe de coordinación de la campaña de occidente para el Lanzamiento.

-¿Trabaja también con Hinata?

-Me doy cuenta que le llama por su nombre. ¿Por qué es eso? – Pregunta el hombre confundido.

-Hemos sido amigas desde que éramos niñas.

-¿La conoce desde que eran niñas? Pensé que usted era la coordinadora de moda.

-Somos amigas antes de eso. – Dice Temari – y me llamaría difícilmente "coordinadora de modas"

-Ella tiene mucha esperanza en usted porque así es que se dirige cuando hablamos del proyecto. – dice con seriedad. - ¿Acaso sabe que tiene una actitud insoportable? – Añade mientras mira por la ventana a su lado.

Temari estudió su mirada: Finalmente una tenue sonrisa de aquel guapo sujeto. Una sonrisa irónica pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Tendría que tener unos treinta, no más. Cabellos rebeldes que notó cuando tomó su maleta en el aeropuerto que eran más o menos largos y amarrados en una coleta. Piel dorada. Ojos azules como el cielo, manos largas y una complexión bastante atractiva.

Entonces al Temari observarlo con cuidado cayó en cuenta de algo importante: Este sujeto parecía odiar a Hinata o estar muy intrigado con ella.

Temari sonrió lentamente y dice con presteza- Hemos sido mejores amigas desde la infancia, puedo decirle que pese a su resistencia es alguien muy gentil y humanitario.

El hombre frunce el ceño: una actitud incierta. Temari no le estaba diciendo nada nuevo y era claro para ella. ¡Que situación mas divertida! Pensó en aquellos instantes.

¡Hinata tenía un admirador!

-No capté su nombre señor. – Dice ella con una tenue sonrisa.

.-No se lo di. Pero ya que trabajaremos juntos en la nueva línea: Soy Naruto Uzumaki. Puede decirme Naruto… o Uzumaki, como prefiera.

-Pues por ahora Uzumaki. Aunque puede decirme Temari…- sonriéndole con confianza. – Gusto en conocerle Uzumaki.

Naruto dudó unos instantes pero finalmente responde a su sonrisa diciendo – Igualmente Sabaku no.

-Puedes decirme Temari. – Declara quitándose finalmente las gafas – Simplemente Temari.

-Por ahora no. – Decide el sujeto mirándole a los ojos. Temari observa la fortaleza de espíritu que puede detectar en su fuerte mirada.- Tal vez más adelante.

* * *

Bueno aquí termino con este capitulo

Chan chan channn, que esta pasando Shikamaru y Hinata?...nah no se preocupen es un NaruHina y asi seguirá.

Bueno quiero informarles a todos los que leen mi historia, que mí amada esposa Delta, esta haciendo un reto para el mes de Terror, con nuestra pareja favorita NaruHina, la pueden buscar bajo **Delta Elena**, ahí esta todo los requisitos, y le pueden enviar un mp

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente fin de semana, viernes sábado o domingo no se todavía XD

Se despide

**Heero Root**


	4. Capitulo 4 Los Conflictos Empiezan

Como están, espero que la historia hasta el momento le este gustando, recuerden les invito a participar a todos los que leen mi historia y escriben fics de esta gran pareja, al reto que esta realizando mi amada Esposa, mas abajo les dejo la información.

Bueno como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto, además esta historia tampoco es mía es de la autora **crystal23**, es un Sakura/Syaoran (Card Captor Sakura), yo solamente le pedí la autorización de hacer la historia una adaptación a un NaruHina, espero que les guste la historia

**Aviso:** para que la historia no se igual a la original, agregare algunas cosas de parte mía, y tal vez quitare partes de la historia original, además que la personalidad de los personajes en esta historia serán iguales que la historia original, claro que también pienso agregarles sus personalidades correspondiente a lo que salen en el manga/anime

_Fash Back_

* * *

_**Capitulo 4. Los Conflictos Empiezan**_

Cuando Hinata ingresó en el salón de mercadeo notó a primera instancia a Naruto Uzumaki conversando con Temari mientras ambos tomaban una taza de café, y su mirada se crispó además que comenzó a sentir cierta molestia en dicha visión.

Las últimas dos semanas su mejor amiga se tomaba muchas molestias en averiguar todo lo necesario acerca de Naruto Uzumaki. Un hombre que era inexplicable para Hinata Hyuuga, se había convertido en cierto objeto de atención para su mejor amiga.

Shikamaru Nara le encontraba el lado gracioso de todo aquello, mas cuando recordaba que renuente estaba Naruto Uzumaki el día que Hinata le encargó que fuera a buscar a la rubia al aeropuerto.

_-¿Por qué tengo que ahora actuar como su mensajero Hyuuga? _

_-Porque es parte de su entrenamiento…_

_-¿Ser su mensajero? ¡Tiene que estar bromeando! – Reclama delante de Nara y tres de los encargados de la campaña.- Me niego a vagabundear por un aeropuerto buscando de seguro a una malcriada... _

_-Temari no Sabaku es todo menos malcriada… _

_-¡Por favor! He escuchado de los no Sabaku: Si es quien creo, la chiquilla tiene una herencia de miles de millones de yenes. ¿O me equivoco? _

_-Hablamos de la misma en efecto- acepta Hinata ya perdiendo la paciencia con el heredero que era mas que un dolor de cabeza desde que logró convencerlo en transformarlo en la nueva imagen de la corporación Uzumaki. –Pero desde ahora te advierto que el trato se acaba sino vas por ella ahora…- Amenaza la joven de ojos verdes con autoridad. _

_Naruto Uzumaki le desafió con la mirada y duraron unos instantes luchando de aquella manera en donde rayitos pudieron haber salido de sus miradas si hubiera sido posible. Nara se mordía los labios para no soltar una carcajada ante la imagen. _

_-¿Por qué rayos tengo que ser su sirviente? ¿Acaso se olvida quien soy yo? _

_-Tiene que practicar un poco mas su papel de relacionador publico de la empresa… y eso incluye trabajar con personas como Temari no Sabaku. Su nombre entre el equipo técnico traerá mas atención que otra cosa. También ayuda el hecho que estoy sumamente ocupada y usted no._

_Desde que Naruto Uzumaki aceptó la propuesta ha sido una discusión tras otra. Su identidad y que ha entrado a trabajar en la corporación se ha mantenido en silencio, para ocasionar un impacto más impresionante en los medios. Hinata sabía que la garantía de la aceptación de una parte del mercado vendría también por la imagen rejuvenecida al entrar en la corporación el heredero de la franquicia lo que lo convertiría en uno de los solteros mas codiciados del mundo._

_Tenía porte y elegancia además de virilidad atrayente. Hinata lo detectaba: pero desde que se conocieron había sido siempre una actitud desafiante y detestable tras otra. No iba a cambiar por el mero hecho de que trabajasen juntos. _

_-Bien. Iré. Pero considérelo la última cosa que haré como si fuera su sirviente Hyuuga… - Le apuntó con desafío antes de marcharse del salón de reuniones. _

_Shikamaru observa a Hinata cuyas mejillas se habían sonrojado ante la impotencia y la rabia a lo que sonrió para decirle.- ¿Tienes ganas de arrojarlo a un barranco? _

_-Si solo pudiera- Murmuró sentándose y respirando profundo a lo que Shikamaru se sonrió aun mas. _

_Hinata no podía justificarse en "Es un hombre prepotente y malcriado" pues parecía haberse tomado su antipatía contra ella de una manera muy personal y con nadie mas. Con Nara habían formado un grupo de trabajo muy particular en donde Shikamaru le explicaba al heredero la metodología de trabajo de la sucursal de Suna y no podía negar que Uzumaki era inteligente: captaba toda la información de una forma vertiginosa y hasta podía refutar y aportar información muy importante._

_Con los demás miembros se comportaba de una forma reservada pero educada. Era el primero en llegar y era el último en marcharse a casa. Por supuesto Tenten había destacado el hecho que Naruto era tan o mas apuesto que su padre y tenía a parte del personal femenino patas para arriba con él. Notaba que eso le abochornaba un poco mientras Shikamaru comentó algún día que Uzumaki podía comenzar un libro de colecciones fotográficas de las mujeres que perdían el aliento en su presencia._

_Uzumaki no había visto aun a su padre. Minato era referido de los avances e ideas de la campaña en reuniones privadas con Hinata donde ella le llevaba los progresos de la plataforma mercadológica y de campaña y más nadie. Naruto no tenía interés alguno en verlo y fue parte del acuerdo que hizo con Hinata._

_Y que decir de Temari no Sabaku. Recordó la conversación que escuchó en parte de labios de Nara cuando mandara a Uzumaki a buscar a su amiga. Shikamaru hizo referencia a que le describiera las pantorrillas de la joven en cuestión y si podía tomar una foto a las mismas. No supo que respondería Naruto pero si sabía que el hombre ocasionó una impresión muy llamativa en su amiga._

_-Te quedarás aquí- Dice Hinata girando la llave de su apartamento cuando ayudaba a Temari con su maleta y ambas ingresaban.- Tu habitación está hasta el fondo y tiene su propio baño. Puedes comer todo lo que quieras del refrigerador…_

_ dejarme ir a un hotel Hinata. No me importa pagarlo… así te evito molestias. _

_-No te preocupes. Me encanta tener compañía. – Habla la de ojos blancos cerrando la puerta. –Aunque puedo decirte que mis técnicas culinarias han mejorado con el paso de los años, pero por ahora no podre prepararte nada, así que te invito a cenar fuera el día de hoy. _

_Temari sonríe sentándose en el sofá y observando a su amiga dice – Iremos por comida entonces… Oye… ¿Qué opinas de Uzumaki? _

_-¿Uzumaki? _

_-Si, el hombre que fue por mi al aeropuerto…- sonríe tímidamente.- ¡Es guapísimo! _

_-Tal vez- Dice encogiéndose de hombros._

_-¿Tal vez? ¡Hinata… Habría que estar ciega…! Y se que tienes tu vista muy bien… ¿Qué es el? ¿Tiene relación con los Uzumaki dueños de la empresa? _

_-Es el heredero- Admite Hinata. _

_-¡Heredero! ¿El heredero fue por mí al aeropuerto? – Pregunta atónita. - ¿Cómo es posible? _

_-Bueno es que… - Hinata se abochorna ante el recuerdo que tuvo que amenazar a Naruto para que fuera por su amiga. –Tenía que hacerlo. Él no estaba haciendo nada y le dije que fuera por ti._

_Temari aun estaba confundida con la explicación se su amiga.-Explícame bien. ¿Qué hace el heredero recibiendo órdenes de ti? ¿Cómo es posible? _

_-Está en entrenamiento para tomar control de la empresa. Soy la segunda mejor después del dueño. El señor Minato es padre de Naruto Uzumaki quien es el que conociste. _

_-Ustedes parecen llevarse algo… conflictivos._

_-¡Con justa razón! El hombre es insoportable. Desde que nos conocimos siempre vive buscando problemas conmigo y llevándome la contraria._

_- Eso es extraño… no parece tan antipático. ¿Cuándo se conocieron? ¿Por qué es eso de que busca problemas contigo? ¿Por qué está entrenando ahora y no tomó las riendas desde antes? _

_Hinata le contó a grandes rasgos los problemas que se debatían entre Minato Namikaze y sus hijos y la negativa de alguno de ellos en participar en el control del negocio. Finalmente pudo sonsacar a Uzumaki en entrar dentro de la corporación asegurándole que podría despedirla al final de dicho período. _

_-Bueno Hinata, tu idea es genial. Ver a Naruto Uzumaki en la portada de revistas o de artículos como la nueva cara de Diamantes Uzumaki es un movimiento audaz para captar la atención de las mujeres. ¡Es guapísimo! – Sonriéndole añade.- Y te diste cuenta de ello… ya no estás tan despistada como antes… en algunas cosas. _

_-Ya no soy una niña pequeña Temari… ¿Acaso no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba entre Sasuke y su amiga? _

_-Hinata te diste cuenta cuando viste a Sasuke con como se llame en la cama…ahí fue que te diste cuenta- Sonrojando a su amiga. –Ya no hablemos de eso. ¿Está casado? No le vi sortija._

_-¡Temari! No puedo creer que te interese Naruto Uzumaki. ¡Es un sufrido! _

_-No lo se Hinata. – Sonríe su amiga más conspiradoramente. –No me parece un sufrido. Y debo de añadir que Nara es muy guapo también ¿Acaso andas enredada con él? _

_-¡Para nada! Solo somos amigos…_

_-¿No lo consideras "interesante"? – Pregunta mas traviesamente acalorando a Hinata quien evitaba su mirada. –Eso me referiste cuando lo conociste. No me lo imaginaba tan guapo ¡Debiste de mandarme una foto!_

_ en un principio lo consideraba interesante, pero somos buenos amigos…_

_-¿Solo eso? _

_-Si. Solo eso… _

_-Bueno resulta de lo más interesante._

_-.¿Por que? _

_-Pues…- encogiéndose de hombros. – Hace de mi estadía más que interesante. _

_-.¿Que pasa con ese novio tuyo? _

_-¿Quién? ¿Tu hermano? – Hinata asiente a lo que Temari declara- Sabes que para él nunca anduvimos en serio. Fue mi primer novio y… - haciendo una pausa. - Y últimamente estaba muy distraído con sus tantas ocupaciones como médico y no he ayudado mucho en la relación.- - encogiéndose de hombros.- Fue entretenido mientras duró._

_-¿No me digas que rompieron? _

_-Justo antes de venir aquí. – Hinata mostró su consternación. Temari borró su nostalgia al añadir.- No te preocupes por mi. Creo que me he vuelto demasiado bohemia para el gusto de la mayoría de los hombres. _

_-Lamento que lo tuyo y de Neji no funcionara. Neji creo que no se llevaba por tu estilo bohemio Temari. No le presta atención a ese tipo de cosas. Pero se que tu le querías de verdad… _

_-Así era… pero no importa. _

_-A mi me importa. Es mi hermano y tú mi mejor amiga. _

_-Terminamos por las buenas Hinata. Somos amigos… _

_-¿Segura? – Le vio asentir en silencio pero Hinata no se notaba del todo convencida. _

_-No te preocupes pues quedamos siendo amigos. ¡Además! ¿Quién pensaría en cosas tan tristes con los galanes que tienes a tu alrededor? _

_-¡Dudo que Uzumaki sea considerado un galán!- Gruñe con un gemido de exasperación. – La verdad es que me saca de mis cabales. ¡Estoy desesperada por terminar con todo esto!_

_Temari se ríe para decirle.- Ahora: pero no dudo que no pasará mucho antes de que lo mires con otros ojos. _

-Tonterías. – Opina Hinata volviendo a la realidad para notar la tenue sonrisa en los labios masculinos y la sonrisa abierta de su amiga de ojos azules al ellos charlar tranquilamente.

-¿Qué son las tonterías, Hinata? – Pregunta Shikamaru apareciendo a su lado, provocándole un brinco y el varón sonríe mas.- Vaya que estabas profundamente concentrada… - Observando a Uzumaki y a Temari añade- ¿Crees que hay un romance en puerta?

-¡Lo dudo! Uzumaki no es del gusto de Temari.

-¿Sabes cuales son sus gustos? ¿Los de Uzumaki me refiero? – Hinata se volteó y notaba la seriedad en su expresión antes de tomar asiento delante de los portafolios que tenían que estudiar. –Tal vez lo sea y no lo sepas. Pasan mucho tiempo charlando o trabajando.

-Bueno no se en verdad si le gusta Temari o no. ¡Ni que lo conozco!

-Supongo que no. Ustedes viven peleándose todo el tiempo. ¿Te has preguntado porque es eso?

-Sabes tan bien como yo que Naruto Uzumaki no gusta de Industrias Uzumaki. No soporta la sola mención de su padre y por supuesto me toma como peón del mismo.

Shikamaru asintió. Había entablado una amistad un tanto fiable con Naruto y probó que era un hombre que no gustaba de los vicios, inteligente y muy trabajador.

Por lo que parecía un hombre muy ideal en todos los sentidos. Cualquier mujer se vería atraído por su persona.

Y notaba que excepto en Hinata Hyuuga, todas estaban cabezas para arriba por Naruto Uzumaki.

-No te sientas abatido. – Revela Hinata mirando sus notas al notar la mirada de Shikamaru a través de la pared de cristal a Naruto y Temari conversando.- Eres un hombre mucho más galante que Uzumaki.

Shikamaru levanta una ceja de manera perspicaz ya quitando de su mirada a la pareja y se concentra en su compañera de trabajo quien parecía más concentrada en su trabajo que en el comentario realizado.

-Eres una diosa Hinata Hyuuga… lástima que no seas de mi tipo.

-Podemos ser amigos…

-Cuenta con ello preciosa. ¿Cuál es tu tipo ideal de hombre, querida Hinata?

Hinata levanta su mirada a su amigo y nota la expectativa por conocer su respuesta. Después observa a Uzumaki y a Temari conversando y vuelve su mirada a Shikamaru para responderle.- Puedes estar seguro que no es alguien como Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata y Temari analizaban ya entre las últimas personas quedándose en aquél piso de la corporación acompañadas de Naruto Uzumaki. Este estudiaba unas cifras de su ordenador mientras que las chicas murmuraban entre ellas las ideas de locaciones para la sesión de fotos.

-¿Quién tiene las cifras de captación del último bimestre? –Pregunta Naruto atrayendo la mirada de Hinata.

-Supongo que Nara. –Naruto frunce mas su rostro para ella añadir.- Tengo copias pero en mi correo electrónico.

-Los números han ido en decadencia en los últimos ocho meses. ¿Cómo no notó que algo andaba mal?

-Las cifras iban en descenso pero considerando la crisis mundial yo opinaría que…

-Durmió en sus laureles. – Sentenció Uzumaki.

-¡No hice tal cosa! – Comenzando a acalorarse. – La verdad los números no indicaban un descenso tan profundo… ¿Por qué me justifico con usted?

-Estoy estudiando los datos. Datos que son importantes para la firma…

-En vez de discutir, tienen que ponerse de acuerdo con relación a la entrevista de expectativa… - interviene Temari para evitar el baño de sangre que podía venirse en cualquier momento.

-¿Entrevista de expectativa? – Preguntaron al unísono.

-¡Sería maravilloso! Previo al lanzamiento de la nueva imagen de Diamantes Uzumaki, un encabezado que rece "El heredero de los Diamantes ¡una nueva dirección para una nueva generación!" Con Uzumaki sentado en un escritorio de manera muy masculina. Tal vez una costa en el fondo.

-¿Costa?

-¿Escritorio?

-Si…- Dice Temari con estrellas en sus ojos y dejándose llevar. –Recomiendo una casa en la costa… la imagen del azul de fondo, será un estupendo escenario para una entrevista de corazón… Vestido en una de las fotos bien casual y en la otra con traje de oficina… aunque tendremos que hacer algo con ese cabello.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi cabello?

-Nada, créeme: pero un nuevo corte más varonil no iría nada mal… - Dice ella con preocupación. – Cortarlo un poco mas serio…- señalando la cabeza del sujeto como si fuera un esquema de dibujo. – Usaremos maquillaje para cubrir tu tatuaje pues no queremos enviar mala imagen…

-¿Tatuaje? – Preguntó Hinata atrayendo las dos personas con el tono de voz que utilizó. - ¿Qué Tatuaje?

-Naruto tiene un encantador tatuaje… ¿Acaso no lo sabías? – Aclara con picardía y una pizca de inocencia su amiga.

-¿Cómo tu lo supiste? – Pregunta Hinata aturdida y algo acalorada.

Temari simplemente sonríe traviesamente y Hinata cierra el portafolio que revisa de manera violenta.

-Me voy. – Anuncia poniéndose de pie. -. ¿Te espero… o tienes algo más que hacer? - pregunta Hinata a su amiga.

-No. Espérame. Voy a casa a terminar unos diseños.

Hinata no dijo nada y salió de la oficina dirigiéndose al pasillo donde estaba el ascensor y apretó el botón. Se sentía algo molesta por lo que había escuchado: Naruto Uzumaki tenía un tatuaje. ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo se lo haría? ¿Sería Reciente o era viejo?

-¿Por qué a mi me importa eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con todo? – Pulsando dos veces mas con fuerza el botón.

¿Cómo Temari supo del tatuaje? ¿Acaso apenas con dos semanas allá, ella… siguió pulsando desesperada el botón del elevador hasta que este finalmente abrió frente a ella.

Irritada por salir de allí pulsa el botón para que cierre el aparato pero se sorprende cuando una mano detiene que las puertas se cierren. Su amiga le observa a los ojos y pregunta. -¿Acaso te olvidaste que me marcho contigo?

-Lo siento. Tengo la cabeza en otra parte… quiero irme a casa y descansar.

Temari la observa con recelo y el elevador cierra sus puertas. En silencio marcha el aparato y la de ojos azules observa con perspicacia a su amiga.- ¿Te molesta algo Hinata?

Hinata quisiera gritarle "SI! Me molesta que tu y Uzumaki, estén involucrados!" pero no puede. No puede simplemente porque Uzumaki aunque le cae mal parece gustarle a Temari y luego del fracaso con su hermano Neji, no puede recriminarle por volver a empezar. ¿O si?

Llegaron al sótano donde están los coches y nota otro vehículo en el estacionamiento que Hinata le llama la atención y Temari observa al vehículo donde se observa a alguien dentro. - ¿Qué pasa Hinata?

-Es el coche del señor Namikaze- y recalca.- el Señor Minato Namikaze. ¿Acaso no se ha marchado aun de aquí?

Hinata se detiene a observar el vehículo y nota al chofer salir del coche acompañado de otro sujeto.- Señorita Hinata. – Dice el otro sujeto y reconoce al caballero que ya estaba un poco mayor pero era la mano derecha de Minato Namikaze en cuestiones personales.

-Jiraiya-san. ¿Que se le ofrece?

-El señor me ha pedido que la pasara a recoger.- Observando a Temari algo curioso. –Necesita hablar algo con usted.

-¡Ah perdón! Jiraiya-san. Ella es mi amiga Temari no Sabaku. Temari, él es Jiraiya. Es el valet personal del señor Minato.

-Gusto en conocerle señorita.

-El gusto es mío. – Saluda cortés Temari.

-Señorita Hinata, me urge que venga conmigo por favor. El señor ha insistido que sea esta misma noche.

-Entiendo. Me llevaré entonces estos documentos conmigo. Le interesará verlos. – Observando a su amiga.- Toma… maneja tú el coche. Te veré en casa.

-¿Qué? ¿Te vas? ¿AHORA?

-El señor Namikaze ha pedido por mi Temari. Es mi trabajo. – Pasándole su portafolios a Jiraiya.

-Ve a verlo mañana. ¡Pensé que estabas cansada!

-Ya no. Es mi trabajo. – Temari le reprocha con la mirada y Hinata insiste- Nos veremos en casa.- Finalmente marchándose sin mas explicaciones detrás del chofer y Jiraiya se despidió de Temari con una cabezadita.

Temari los observó marcharse y no le daba miedo quedarse sola en medio del estacionamiento. No entendía para nada que había pasado allí. Si Hinata vivía solamente para su trabajo allí lo había confirmado.

Se dirigía al coche de su amiga cuando el sonido del elevador llegando al sótano llamó su atención. Allí vio a Naruto quien salió con aire decidido y Temari observa que no hay coches alrededor. -¡Uzumaki! ¿Qué haces?

a tomar mi moto para irme a casa.

-¿Usas moto? ¿En serio? ¡Creo que no me he montado en una desde que tenía dieciséis!

- ¿Dónde está Hyuuga? – Pregunta algo aturdido.

-Se ha marchado con dos caballeros que dijeron trabajar para el señor Namikaze.- Nota como Naruto frunce el ceño mas (si acaso era posible).

-¿Te vas a pie?

-No. Voy a tomar el coche de Hinata. –Ocurriéndosele algo.- ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar?

-¿Cenar?

-Si, cenar. – Insiste Temari –Vamos en el coche de Hinata. – Indicándole el vehículo.

-No lo se. Quería llegar a casa temprano y revisar unos memorandos.

-¡Tonterías! Vamos. No es tan tarde y te llevo a casa ¿Qué tal?

-Suena bien. Pero yo te sigo en la moto. Así no tienes que llevarme a casa.

-Como prefieras- Sonríe Temari satisfecha dirigiéndose al coche de Hinata y montándolo. A los pocos momentos nota la moto que el sujeto ocupaba colocándose a la par de ella. Yendo adelante, la amatista dirige el camino saliendo ambos del edificio.

Cuando Hinata llega al lujoso edificio que alojaba la residencia de Minato Namikase hesita un instante en si es correcto o no ir allá. Podían ser contadas con la mitad de los dedos de una mano las veces que pisó aquel lugar y la presencia de Jiraiya aliviaba un poco su notable nerviosismo.

El fiel valet, se negó a adelantarle nada de a que se debía su insistencia de ir a la residencia de Minato Namikaze.

Una vez en el salón de la casa, Minato se hace presente y como siempre su saludo fue informal y señaló a Hinata que tomara asiento.- ¿Qué pasa Señor?

-Mañana salgo temprano a Kusa. –Hinata muestra su duda y el añade.- A una cita para mis inyecciones proteínas. Solo se consiguen en Kusa. Necesitaba discutir unas cuantas cosas en mi ausencia.

-Dirá usted.

-Naruto actualmente vive en el mismo sector que lo ha hecho desde antes que lo conocieras.

-En efecto.

-Ya ha llegado el momento que se mude de allí. – Sorprendiendo a Hinata. Jiraiya avanza con unos documentos en mano y se los extiende a Hinata añadiendo.- Ese es el titulo a nombre de mi hijo de una preciosa propiedad. Es una casa de tres niveles y garaje para cuatro vehículos. Tiene un enorme jardín trasero y una preciosa piscina además de un servicio todo momento. No le faltará nada. También he dispuesto un chofer para él y…

-Un momento.- Dice Hinata alarmada – Conozco su hijo señor. Jamás aceptará ir a vivir a esa casa.

-Hinata, Naruto ya no es un contador de bares de segunda. Es el heredero a Diamantes Uzumaki. – Dice Minato tan serio y recto que Hinata se confundió un instante y se preguntaba si hablaba con Naruto o con su padre.- La noticia no tardará en filtrarse a las calles previo al lanzamiento y podría ser victima de alguna clase de atentado o espionaje en su propia casa. Ya no puede seguir viviendo en ese departamento que tenía.

-Esto provocará su ira señor. –Insiste Hinata conociendo el temperamento del rubio.

-No si lo haces con decoro y te inventas algo para sonsacarlo.

-¿Sonsacarlo? ¡El hombre prácticamente me quiere ver eliminada de esta tierra! – Discute con calor.- ¡Parece que anda enredado con mi mejor amiga y…!

-¿Con tu mejor amiga? – Observando a Jiraiya y luego a Hinata. -¿En serio?

-¿Por qué le parece tan increíble? ¡El sujeto tiene el carácter de un ogro pero es bien parecido! A mi amiga le gusta un montón para los cuestionamientos que me hace de él, no estoy y no pienso ahora ordenarle donde tiene que vivir.

-No tienes que hacerlo inmediatamente. ¿Y su hermana? Mi hija Ino los iba a ayudar con la imagen de la campaña.

-Llega pasado mañana. Problemas con unos comerciales en Kiri hicieron que su llegada se atrasara.

-Bien. Pon a Ino a vivir en la casa también. Eso será suficiente para que Naruto quiera ir a ella. Limará asperezas.

-¿Y si no Basta, señor?

Minato sonrió comprendiendo el tono de voz desesperado de su protegida. –Algo más se te ocurrirá. La casa es preciosa. ¿Por qué no acompañas a Ino y tu amiga también cuando la exploren? Convence a mi hija que Naruto tiene que vivir con ella. Te aseguro que eso bastará. Naruto es una persona muy fiel. Seguirá a su hermana. –Haciendo una pausa pregunta. - ¿Cómo va su entrenamiento?

-Va bien. – Recibiendo una copa de limonada y Jiraiya sirve otra a su patrón. – Es muy inteligente y astuto en los negocios… - tomando un sorbo de su bebida. – Tenemos pronosticada una entrevista con reporteros de revistas sociales en la casa de verano que tiene usted en la costa. Espero que no le importe.

-No hija- Sonríe Minato.- Esa casa es de todas maneras de ellos. No mía.

Hinata lo observa en silencio y coloca su copa en la mesa para decirle.- Señor…quisiera hacerle una pregunta.

-Adelante- autoriza.

-¿Qué pasó entre usted y sus hijos? Nadie me dice nada concreto señor. Su hijo parece odiarme con todas las ganas posibles solo porque trabajo para usted. Tal vez si limaran asperezas fuera mejor para mí… facilitaría mi trabajo.- Insiste.

-Supongo que sería así Hinata, pero creo que quien tiene que contarte que pasó es Naruto.

-Ya veo- Dice haciendo un puchero y cayendo sus hombros derrotada. – Ese hombre es muy desconfiado señor.

-Llegará el momento que confiará en ti.

-Llevamos ya tres semanas en lo mismo señor. Dudo mucho que llegue a confiar en mí.

Minato sonrió abiertamente para insistir. – No contaría con ello. – Tomando un sorbo de su limonada.

-¿Crees que Hinata y tu padre son pareja? ¡Tienes que estarme bromeando!- Se escandalizó Temari delante de un pollo agridulce y arroz blanco. Naruto comía Ramen de Res.

Aquella declaración salió de repente de labios del hombre una vez creyó posible confiar en Sabaku no.

-Te dije que no lo creerías. Casi todo el mundo tiene a Hyuuga en un pedestal. -.- Gruñe comiendo.

-Hinata ha recibido una crianza muy conservadora Uzumaki. Dudo y escúchame: Dudo en verdad que tu padre y ella… -Negando con su cabeza- ¿Por eso la odias tanto? ¿Por qué crees que ella y tu padre son amantes?

-¿Crees que no es razón suficiente? Mira esta noche como ejemplo.- insiste con aprehensión.- ¿Qué empleada dejaría a su amiga abandonada en un estacionamiento para irse a ver con su jefe a tan altas horas de la noche?

-Hinata es sumamente cerrada en su trabajo Uzumaki. Casi siempre ha sido así. – Dice Temari dudando las justificaciones del hombre.- Hinata se cuidó a si misma desde que era una adolescente. Su padre vivía casi siempre fuera de casa y ella vivía con su hermano mayor. Cuando Hinata cumplió diecisiete, se fue al Iwa con su padre a una expedición para unas ruinas conocidas como El Templo del Tsuchikage. Allí casi pierden la vida.- Sorprendiendo a Naruto. –Todo por unos diamantes en conflicto. Hinata aprendió como manía del negocio de los diamantes y de su comercio. De ahí en adelante conoció a tu padre gracias a su padre y el resto es historia. Te puedo asegurar que Hinata admira a Minato Namikaze pero jamás sería su amante.

Naruto sintió una especie de peso ser liberado de sus hombros ante la declaración de Temari. Pero ¿Por qué le tranquilizaba?

-Explica lo de esta noche- Discute Naruto no haciéndole caso a la razón.

-Claro que te lo explicaré. Hablaré con ella y te aseguro que para mañana tendré una respuesta.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto que me lleve bien con Hyuuga o no? ¿Qué hay para ti en todo esto Sabaku no?

-Para mi nada. – Sonríe con ternura- Solo que Hinata es una buena chica pero algo despistada. Su vida consiste en trabajar a todo momento y eso no es saludable. Se que esta es una oportunidad esplendida para ella pero Minato Namikaze ha dejado demasiadas responsabilidades en sus hombros…

-Responsabilidades que quiere que yo tome luego de la campaña de imagen. – Suspira Naruto derrotado y Temari nota cierta queja de su parte.

-No tienes que cargar con todo el trabajo. Hay personas alrededor tuyo y de Hinata que saben hacer buen trabajo. Solo tienes que conseguirte a alguien muy responsable para trabajar de cerca contigo.

-¿Por qué no tu amiga? – Pregunta Naruto.

-Porque tengo entendido que Hinata y tu llegasteis a un acuerdo que una vez tomes el mando, ella se marchará de la empresa. ¿O me equivoco?

-No. No te equivocas. – Dice algo molesto y es captado por la amatista.

-Escucha: Dame la oportunidad de hablar con Hinata. Te aseguro que mañana tendré respuesta a tus dudas.

días tendremos mucho trabajo.

-En especial tú. ¿Para cuando está pautada la entrevista con los reporteros?

-No tengo idea. Eso es trabajo de tu amiga. – Recordando algo. -¿Por qué hiciste el comentario de mi tatuaje?

-Espero que no te haya molestado.

-No me molesta. Pero a tu amiga si. Esto sería lo último – rodando sus ojos, exasperado.- Que no le gusten los tatuajes. O las personas que los usan.

-Hinata no tiene prejuicios de ese tipo. – Le dice Temari sonriendo más ampliamente.- Solo que le ha molestado que yo supiera eso y ella no.

-¿Por qué habría de molestarle? Si lo viste cuando me cambié la camisa hace dos días en la oficina al caerme una taza de café caliente en la que llevaba puesta y tú entraste en ese momento. Debiste aclarar eso.

Temari sonríe aun mas no soportando emitir una tenue carcajada para añadir.- ¿Qué diferencia hacía que lo aclarara así o no? A mi me apenó tanto así que nunca vi en realidad de que se trataba tu tatuaje… aunque es grande…

-Así es. – Dice el varón no muy convencido por su declaración. –Es grande… bueno, mediano. Ocupa parte de mi brazo desde aquí- Señalándose a si mismo. – y mitad de la espalda.

-¡Santo cielo! ¿No te dolió?

-No. No duele… casi…

Ambos se rieron al unísono y Naruto notaba que tan afable era Temari y llevadera contrario a su amiga Hinata a quien no soportaba ni en pintura.

"Pero si en verdad no se está acostando con Minato ¿Por qué demonios no lo desmintió cuando le pregunté aquélla vez en mi departamento?"

Temari llegó avanzada ya la media noche al departamento de Hinata. Cuando entró lo primero que vio fue a la de ojos blancos con una mezcla de alivio y cierta preocupación además de interrogante en su mirada.

-Tardaste mucho. ¿Qué andabas haciendo en la calle? Pasan de las doce. Pensé que te encontraría aquí. Y tampoco dejaste mensaje en el contestador.

-Tomé algo con un amigo.- Revela retirándose su cartera y su chaqueta.

-¿Un amigo? No me digas que te encontraste con Sasuke…

-¡No que va! No lo he visto aun. No. Me encontré con Uzumaki en la salida de la empresa.

-¿Te fuiste de tragos con Él? – Pregunta pasmada.

-No. Cenamos. –Observando el gesto de estupefacción en su mirada y añade.- ¿Qué te pasa Hinata?

Hinata se mordió la lengua ¿Qué justificación tenía para prohibirle a Temari salir con Uzumaki? Ya de por si parecía que la situación iba muy profunda cuando escuchó la revelación del tatuaje mas temprano.

-Nada- Dice al fin- No me pasa nada.

-¿Cómo te fue con tu jefe? ¿Qué quería?

-Quería coordinar unas cuantas cosas, previo a la campaña. Se marcha mañana temprano a Kusa. – Nota el dejo de tristeza al revelar aquello último y Temari se aturde un segundo. ¿Acaso era posible que no conociera en verdad a su mejor amiga?

-¿Vuelve pronto?

-Eso espero. Pero mientras quiere que su hijo y su hija se muden en una casa que acaban de comprar.

-¡Una casa!

-Lujosísima. – Afirma Hinata pasándole a su amiga el portafolio donde está la foto y Temari observa las fotos de la propiedad y la mira con estupefacción. – Es prácticamente un palacio. – encogiéndose de hombros.- Ahora me toca lo mas difícil.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Convencer al gruñón de Uzumaki a que se mude a la casa. –Temari observa las fotos nuevamente.- ¿Alguna idea en particular?

-Si, pero no te va a gustar.

-Acepto sugerencias.

-Bien. Pues… mudarnos nosotras allí también.

-¿Qué? –Pregunta segundos después pensando que escuchó mal.

-No, piénsalo bien. Mudamos parte de las actividades de relaciones públicas allá y también parte de las entrevistas en la casa. En especial el jardín se presta para ello… y Uzumaki no podrá objetar. Es parte de su trabajo.

-¡Excepto que yo tendría que pasar mas tiempo con él! Verlo cuando salga de mi habitación y cuando me vaya a acostar…

-Al menos no tendrás que verlo dentro de tu cama Hinata…- Dice Temari sonriendo suspicazmente.

-¡Por favor! Si es prácticamente… imposible. No. Me quedo donde estoy…

-¡Ah bueno! – Se lamenta ella.- Bueno, veré si entonces logro yo convencerlo. Me encantaría pasar unos días en esta casa.

-¿Te atreverías?

-Necesito hacerle unas pruebas a la señorita Uzumaki de vestuario antes de la sesión de fotos. Y unas fotos en esa piscina serán fantásticas para la publicidad. Tengo que hablar con el fotógrafo pero creo que será fantástico.

-¿Mandaste el diseño de tus ideas para joyas a la joyería Rasen?

-Claro. Dicen que tendrán las joyas para finales de esta semana.- Contesta su amiga concentrando su conversación en materia de negocios y mas nada. Pero Temari notaba que Hinata estaba más que impaciente por preguntarle que pasaba entre ella y Uzumaki.

La joven de ojos azules y cabellos rubios recorría la casa con la boca abierta. Si bien le tocó vivir en lujosos hoteles y fantásticas casas de playa para las sesiones de fotos en Kiri, ahora mismo recorría los pasillos de aquella magnifica casa con una cara de estupefacción y un anhelo de sorpresa. Acompañada de Hinata y Temari, observaba cada uno de los rincones de aquella exquisita mansión estilo castillo oriental que tenía tres niveles. La casa estaba exquisitamente adornada y todo era de temática oriental.

Notó la presencia de unos cuantos sirvientes realizando quehaceres en los jardines y trapeando los pasillos. Otros parecían revisar el sistema eléctrico de la mansión y hacían retoques de pintura en algunos sitios.

-Supuestamente esta es una de las habitaciones. – Anuncia Hinata abriendo una de las puertas del segundo piso. Ino y Temari observan una habitación exquisitamente decorada con unos enormes ventanales y puertas que daban a una especie de galería en el segundo piso, con muchas macetas y plantas en ellos.

-¡Hinata! Es fantástica. –Exclama la de origen de Uzushio emocionada. Mira hacía arriba y añade.- ¿Ese es el tercer piso? – notando un techo de tres aguas con ladrillos rojos. Donde finalizaban los canaletes de agua para la lluvia eran cabezas de dragones orientles pequeñas de color verde jade. -¿Tengo que vivir aquí?

-Esa es la idea. –Dice Hinata añadiendo.- Es la casa de la empresa. La compraron para…- observando a Temari y buscando ayuda.

-Para la campaña. Pero por supuesto tienen pensado que tu hermano viva en ella.

-¡Es hermosísima! Es un palacio – Suspira dando una vuelta delante de ellas como si fuera una chiquilla. Observando la cama de dos plazas y se sienta en ella para observarlas.- Se parece mucho a una casa que vivimos siendo pequeños…- Suspirando melancólicamente. –Naruto no la recordaría. Era aun un bebé.

-¿Crees que pondrá impedimentos para vivir aquí? – Pregunta Hinata.

-No lo se Hinata. Mi hermano es tan orgulloso un día y humilde el otro día, que es difícil determinar que hará o que no. No puedo responder por él.- Nota el rostro de aflicción de la ejecutiva por lo que dice.- Pero, haré algo para ayudarte.

-¿En serio?

-¡Claro! – Poniéndose de pie y caminando hacía el pasillo. Ambas chicas la siguen e Ino da con las escaleras que guían hasta el tercer piso.- ¿Creen que las habitaciones de arriba sean iguales? –subiendo los escalones.

-En verdad no lo se Ino- Dice Hinata siguiéndole el paso a la rubia. Temari les sigue mientras suben los escalones y van a dar con una puerta. Ino gira el pomo de la misma para encontrarse con una enorme sala que se notaba que era privada.

-¡Madre Santa! – Declara la joven modelo sorprendida viendo las puertas que separaban los espacios y los enormes ventanales que daban a la piscina de la residencia en un lado y al otro a la entrada privada de la mansión.- ¡Esto es una casa independiente! –Observando la decoración y los muebles, sigue más al fondo para dar con otras dos puertas y nota la enorme cama con dos mesas de noche y ventanas de lado y lado, al fondo observa el enorme baño donde encuentra una tina gigantesca estilo jacuzzi, una ducha modernísima, dos lavabos y demás. Saliendo de allí observa el guardarropa con un vestidor incluido y un intercomunicador. -¡Hinata! ¿Esta habitación es la de mi hermano?

verdad no se decirte. Se que abajo hay cuatro habitaciones mas…

-¡Esta es una suite! Creo que esta es la habitación para un matrimonio…- sonriendo a su alrededor. –Creo que es perfecta para Naruto.

-¿Lo crees?

-¡Claro! Tiene una privacidad que las otras no. Y espacio también. Además aquí podrá traer a sus chicas sin problemas.

-.¿Chicas? – Pregunta Hinata en un ahogo mientras Temari se ríe sutilmente.

-Claro. Tiene mucha privacidad. Y mi hermano es guapísimo. Le llueven las mujeres ahora que está sin un solo centavo y es prácticamente un desconocido. ¡Imagínate cuando se sepa que es el nuevo jefe de Diamantes Uzumaki! Se convertirá en el soltero mas codiciado.

-Estará bajo el ojo público Ino- Regaña Hinata a la joven Uzumaki.- No puede estarse viviendo de mujer en mujer o mudar a una mujer que no sea su esposa aquí… ¡Seria contraproducente!

-No Hinata- Discute Temari sorprendiéndole.- La vida de Uzumaki estará en el ojo publico pero no puedes negarle la privacidad que concede esta habitación. Si el quiere estar con mujeres puede hacerlo. De todas maneras es un hombre muy guapo y sigue soltero.

Hinata abrió la boca sorprendida y de repente se sentía muy acalorada. Observa el lecho delante de ella mientras Temari e Ino abrían uno de los balcones y observaban la impresionante vista de la casa. La brisa fresca agitaba los doseles de la cama que estaban pegados a la pared y con ella, el lino que les adornaba y las sabanas de lino que tendía la cama. Pudo imaginarse al joven Naruto despertar cada mañana en aquella suculenta habitación y por un segundo, solo un segundo, sintió acalorarse cuando nota que no lo imaginaba solo: lo imaginaba abrazado a una preciosa mujer y sonríe besando su cuello.

La muchacha se voltea y contrario a su temor que se tratara de Temari, se encontró con un rostro parecido al de ella.

-¿Hinata? ¿Hinata? – Zarandea su mejor amiga hasta que ella se voltea para encontrar sus ojos.- ¿Te pasa algo?

Niega con su cabeza intensamente y replica nerviosa.- Vamos abajo… tengo que volver a la empresa y dejarlas en la joyería para que vean los adelantos de las joyas a usar en las sesiones.

Temari la sigue algo sonriente ante su actitud. ¿Qué sería lo que Hinata estaría pensando cuando decidió hablarle? Se quedó silenciosa observando aquella preciosa cama y era difícil pero no imposible cuestionarse lo que su amiga pensaba.

Ino por su parte, se retiraba preguntándoles.- ¿Creen que pueda conseguir que mi hermano me deje esta habitación a mi?

* * *

Chan chan…wow que cosas no, primero fue el shikamaru hinata, y ahora el naruto temari, que cosas no XD, pero como dije anteriormente este es un NaruHina y así va seguir...pero Hinata, que te esta pasando acaso son celos lo que sientes al ver que Naruto y Temari se llevan bien, y te cayo de sorpresa que Temari supiera del tatuaje de Naruto y tu no, me pregunto si alguna vez lo llegaras a ver…que cosas digo si soy el escritor XD

Bueno como dije al comienzo del capitulo, todos los escritores que pasan por aquí a leer esta humilde adaptación, los invito a participar al reto para el mes del miedo, con nuestra pareja favorita NaruHina, que esta realizando mi amada Delta, pasen por su perfil y sabrán mas detalles

Sin más que decir se despide su servidor

**Heero Root**


	5. Capitulo 5 La Conferencia de Prensa

Bueno aquí traigo el quinto capitulo de esta adaptación, en este vemos que aparecen nuevos personajes, los cuales uno de ellos tendrán mas participación mas adelante.

Bueno como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto, además esta historia tampoco es mía es de la autora** crystal23**, es un Sakura/Syaoran (Card Captor Sakura), yo solamente le pedí la autorización de hacer la historia una adaptación a un NaruHina, espero que les guste la historia

Aviso: para que la historia no se igual a la original, agregare algunas cosas de parte mía, y tal vez quitare partes de la historia original, además que la personalidad de los personajes en esta historia serán iguales que la historia original, claro que también pienso agregarles sus personalidades correspondiente a lo que salen en el manga/anime

* * *

_**Capitulo 5. La Conferencia de Prensa**_

Jugando con el tubo de lápiz labial pensaba en los últimos acontecimientos acaecidos en aquellos días. El recordar a Naruto Uzumaki y Temari le provocaba un revoltijo en su estomago que era difícil de soportar. No entendía que le pasaba con aquello: ellos dos se las pasaban juntos y el hombre parecía no huir a su presencia contrario a su tosca actitud cuando se trataba de ella.

Observó el tubo de labios y suspiró melancólica: nunca en su vida había extrañado no tener madre mientras crecía como lo hacía en aquellos instantes. Quedando huérfana de madre a los tres años, vivió en un hogar dominado por dos figuras masculinas tan opuestas y al mismo tiempo, parecidas.

Su hermano Neji de fuerte personalidad y carácter un tanto confuso siempre la sobreprotegía y aun siendo adulta, le trataba como si fuera una chiquilla. Era muy inteligente y su físico era atractivo para las chicas. Nunca le faltó una admiradora y no dudaba que ahora nuevamente en el mercado de los solteros ya tenía más que una devota.

Su padre Hiashi siempre había sido la figura paterna ideal. Un hombre carismático y sensible era la personificación para ella de un ángel en la tierra. Prominente y famoso catedrático de antropología de la universidad de Konoha se había hecho de un nombre y un prestigio entre los eruditos y Hinata no podía estar más orgullosa de él.

Su madre era su ejemplo. Escuchando las anécdotas de su hermano y su padre acerca de la personalidad de su madre, siempre quiso ser como ella: Recatada, reservada, educada, cortés, inteligente, precavida y dulce. Solo había heredado cierta torpeza que era característica en su juventud y cuando llegó a Uzushio.

No podía decirse que se parecía en algo a ella: Era recta, algo distante con sus compañeros de trabajo aunque le apreciaban. No podía reconocerse a si misma en aquellos momentos como dulce pues siempre buscaba una escapatoria ante sus diferencias con Naruto Uzumaki.

Simplemente no lograba comprender a aquel hombre. Suspiró resignada: No había un defecto en él y lo admitía. Incluso había aceptado vivir en la casa de Minato Uzumaki con mucha sutileza para lo que esperaba de él.

Tenía a casi todas las mujeres de la empresa suspirando por él y este parecía haberle tomado afecto a Temari.

Pero ¿Por qué parecía molestarle tanto?

Cuando el labial escapa de sus manos sale rodando por debajo del escritorio y llega a los pies de Naruto, quien entraba en aquél momento. Hinata observó el tubo de labial desde que se resbaló de sus manos y todo su recorrido sobre la alfombra hasta los pies del sujeto quien lo tomó rápidamente en sus manos desde que tocó unos de sus zapatos.

Fue hacia la joven y le detuvo el tubo delante de su rostro.- Creo que esto es suyo…

-Gracias. Vaya usted si que está de buen humor el día de hoy- Replica guardando el lápiz labial en su bolso. Naruto no le presta importancia al objeto.- ¿A que se debe su buen humor?

Naruto se sienta sin pedir permiso para declarar- Todo va viento en popa. Ya los reporteros confirmaron la entrevista según Tenten. Solo falta que vaya a esa casa de playa…

-"Vayamos" Señor Uzumaki.

-¿Es necesario que tenga que venir? – E inmediatamente se resarza añadiendo.- Es decir… no es necesario que desperdicie dos días de trabajo por pensar que meteré la pata en la entrevista…

Hinata nota que no es de alegría del sujeto que ella participe en ese viaje. ¿Quién querría? Es un viaje de cuarenta minutos en una avioneta privada que los llevaría a un pequeño aeropuerto y después veinticinco minutos en un vehículo privado y finalmente tres días atrapados en una casa veraniega con todas las comodidades pero no el suficiente espacio físico para mantener las distancias. Por otro lado puede tomar su negatividad por la falta de confianza que tal vez perciba de la mujer.

Incluso Uzushio y Suna es poco para mantener distancias.

-No se preocupe Señor Uzumaki. Podré ausentarme de aquí tres días: tenemos un estupendo equipo de trabajo y estaré en contacto constante con los demás.

-¿Y… Sabe usted si Sabaku no… querrá – Una pausa.-…nos acompañará en esta ocasión?

Hesitación en su pregunta. Hinata lo observaba con disimulo pero en verdad aquello no le gustaba. Para nada. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Por qué tenía que entrometerse en lo que ellos quisieran o hicieran?

-Si usted así lo quiere, no veo porque no puede ir.- Responde con una voz algo nerviosa y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Si a usted no le molesta, quisiera invitarle.

-Como prefiera usted, Señor Uzumaki- Responde Hinata tajante.

-¿Qué prefiere Uzumaki? – Pregunta Shikamaru al entrar y notar las miradas tensas entre el par.

-Pretendo invitar a Temari al los tres días para las entrevistas en la casa de la costa- Responde Uzumaki con seriedad al sujeto.- Harán esos días mas llevaderos…- mirando sugestivamente a Hinata quien se ocupaba en otras cosas y no mirarle a los ojos

-¿En serio? – Pregunta algo serio pero divertido con la situación.- ¿Creen que tienen espacio para uno mas?- Hinata lo observa atónita adivinando sus pensamientos.

-¿Vienes con nosotros? ¡Pero no puedes hacer eso!

-Querida Hinata…- Dice Shikamaru con presteza y una encantadora sonrisa – No puedes querer evitar mi presencia…

-Shikamaru… Aquí te necesitan. Tienes que coordinar muchas cosas y…

-Puedo manejar muchos de los asuntos por concluir desde allá. Y además nos hará bien un par de días de descanso.

-¡Vamos a trabajar! – Le discute Hinata alarmada. – No vacacionar y…

.- Pareciera que quisieras irte sola Hinata- Dice Shikamaru imitando una expresión de dolor, aunque la expresión de pereza en su rostro no se le quitaba. Haciendo alusión a un dolor en el pecho añade.- ¿Acaso no quieres contar con mi compañía? O servirles de referee.

Hinata observó a los dos hombres y suspiró resignada. ¡Tal pareciera que los hombres existían en su alrededor para complicarle la vida y no auxiliarle o servir de apoyo! –Bien. Ven con nosotros. Así servirás de intermediario cuando la situación se ponga difícil… - Recogiendo sus portafolios y observando su reloj dice- Son las cuatro. Tengo una reunión de negocios… con permiso.

-¿Acaso no necesita de mi presencia? – Pregunta Naruto atrayendo su mirada.

-Señor Uzumaki ¿quiere asistir a esta reunión de negocios donde se que no querría asistir si le revelase de quien se trata? – Observándole con una mirada interrogante y algo triunfante.

Naruto frunció el ceño y Hinata asintió a lo que se retiró en silencio segundos después. Shikamaru y Naruto la vieron marcharse del piso y tomar el elevador inmediatamente este se abrió y dejó unas personas en aquel piso.

-Adorable ¿No crees Uzumaki?

-¿Qué? -. Pregunta con una mirada incrédula a su compañero. Ambos comenzaron a caminar entre los escritorios hasta otro despacho a pocos pies del de Hyuuga y atrayendo las miradas de toda mayoría de las féminas allí presentes. - ¿Qué es adorable?

-Pues Hinata ¿Qué mas?

Naruto lo observa con cara de incredulidad. – Un poco terca y snob ¿No crees? No definiría de adorable.

-¿Snob? Creo que su nombre y esa palabra jamás se han visto juntas en esta vida hasta que la has mencionado. – Ríe Shikamaru provocando a su colaborador y se da cuenta con la mirada que le lanza- Ya, ya Uzumaki… ¿Cómo les va viviendo juntos?

-¡Urasai!- Dice Naruto con presteza señalando al exterior.- ¿Qué dirán allí si te escuchan decir eso? Además no vivimos juntos… vivo con mi hermana… ella está allí de arrimada.

-Dudo que eso sea cierto Uzumaki. – Dice Shikamaru y notando la mirada de guerra de su amigo pregunta.- ¿Es verdad lo que me ha dicho Temari? Que la casa es hermosísima…

-Es mas de lo que estoy acostumbrado…- Responde con cierta vergüenza.

-¡Eres el futuro heredero de Diamantes Uzumaki! Debes vivir acorde a tu estatus. –Guiñándole el ojo recalca. – De pronto te veremos eligiendo una prometida y viviendo con tu familia en tu palacio.

-No es mi palacio… es de la empresa.

-Bueno como sea. El asunto es que Temari me ha contado las dimensiones de esa casa y tengo que decirte que eso la impresionó mucho. Y es mucho que decir considerando quien es Temari.

-¿Quién es Temari?

Shikamaru pestañeó dos veces para responderle.- ¿Nunca has escuchado de los Sabaku no de Konoha?

-Es cierto- Admite algo abochornado por haberlo olvidado.- Se me escapa de la cabeza por su actitud. Es una joven muy afable y sencilla.

-Si. Y no olvidemos que es muy bonita- Guiña su amigo el ojo.- Es preciosísima además de muy inteligente y madura.

Naruto lo observa un rato al hablar de Temari y se percata de algo muy especial que viene del tono de voz de su amigo al hablar de la rubia pero sacude su cabeza para añadir.-Ojala su amiga fuera tan llevadera como es ella. Y algo seria.

-¿Seria? – Pregunta Shikamaru incrédulo. –Uzumaki, si Hinata fuera mas seria terminaría siendo tu clon…- Explotando a carcajadas por la mirada que le dirigió el rubio y saliendo a toda prisa de su alcance antes de que tomara represalias en su contra.

-Señor Uzumaki. Dice la señorita Hyuuga que no olvide que habrá una primera sesión de fotos mañana temprano en los jardines de la casa-Anuncia Tenten algo intimidada por el sujeto y su mirada.

No responde a su recordatorio y la chica se aleja a toda prisa del sujeto pues tiene más cosas que hacer. Aunque todas las mujeres se encuentran a aquellos sujetos entre los más guapos, tenía que admitir que Uzumaki le intimidaba. ¡De que manera!

Naruto se encerró en sus pensamientos en aquel momento: no era difícil sentir cierta añoranza un tanto melancólica estando en aquella hermosa residencia que ocupara unos días antes. Reacio a un principio, accede por insistencia de su hermana y fue decisivo que la idea no era tan mala cuando vio sus aposentos: eran muy cómodos y elegantes. Se acostumbró con facilidad al chofer y el coche lujoso que lo transportaba a la corporación.

También se adaptó al hecho que en la casa eran raras las ocasiones cuando se encontraba con Hyuuga en aquélla casa donde vivían y podía considerarlo un gran punto a favor de la casa y su tamaño. No comprendía porque la Hyuuga tenía que vivir en ella pero su hermana le sancionó y él prefería llevar las paces con ella así que aceptó a regañadientes que ellos vivieran allí, al menos por un tiempo.

La había visto el día anterior retozando en unas de las sillas del jardín con un enorme portafolio y una grabadora pequeña donde anotaba memorandos a Tenten para hacer el día siguiente. Debía admitir que era muy perseverante y emprendedora. Cuidaba con ahínco sus bienes y debía aceptar que había hecho muy buen trabajo pese a que le contradijo días atrás sancionando sus cualidades como administradora.

Hinata cuando arriba a la casa notó la camioneta de las revistas y los distintos diarios de noticias y sonrió. Descendió con elegancia y fue a la estancia donde ya una ama de llaves estaba allí esperándole. Toma su cartera y su abrigo además de su portafolio de mujer para anunciarle.- Los reporteros tienen una media hora aquí…

-¿Dónde están?

-En los jardines… cerca de la piscina y el quiosco.

-Procura que les envíen bocadillos, té helado u vino… - Anuncia Hinata con elegancia.

está dispuesto señorita.

-¿Y el señor Uzumaki?

-El señor Uzumaki está aun vistiéndose señorita- Anuncia otra persona aproximándose a la estancia. Hinata lo reconoció como el mayordomo de Uzumaki y su asistente personal.

-Tenía que ayudarle a estar listo hace media hora.

-Eso traté señorita. – Dice el mayordomo con gesto de derrota y muy avergonzado.- Pero hay otro caballero ayudándole desde hace un rato ya…

-¿Un caballero?

-Señorita Hinata.

-¡Jiraiya-san! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-El Señor Minato ha procurado que sirva al joven Naruto hasta que esté listo para tomar las riendas de la empresa. – Dice con un dejo de orgullo que no escondía.- Es tan parecido a su padre…

-Si, lo es Jiraiya-san.

-¡Disculpe, Señorita Hyuuga! –Interrumpe uno de los reporteros, que era conocido de sakura.- Esperamos por el heredero Uzumaki pero…

-Bajará en unos instantes… - Observando la escalera ve llegar a un joven vestido con chaqueta negra, pantalones negros, camisa blanca debajo y sin corbata. Y en aquel momento a Hinata se le fue la respiración. –Señor Uzumaki- Dice con un tono ronco en su voz y despierta de su estudio al añadir.- Le están esperando.

-Si, claro- Observando a su alrededor y frunce el ceño al notar a Jiraiya para añadir.- ¿Acaso mi padre pretende supervisarme por medio de usted Jiraiya?

-No señor- Dice el mayordomo algo apenado y es notado por Hinata.- Su Padre me ha mandado para servirle de ayuda en estos días.

-No necesito ayuda.- Dice con un tono de voz rencoroso.

-¡Señor Uzumaki! – Dice Hinata con aprehensión y señala con una cabezadita al reportero allí presente a lo que añade.- Tenemos que darle inicio a la entrevista.

Naruto no asiente pero se disculpa con una reverencia y se retira a los jardines donde están ubicados los otros reporteros.

Hinata respira agitada y molesta. Jiraiya lo nota a lo que le dice.- No se preocupe señorita. Ya estoy acostumbrado a su trato.

.-No es justo Jiraiya-san. Por más problemas que tenga con su padre, no puede tratarle así. Se nota que usted se preocupa por él… por encima de ser un asistente.

Escuchan el murmullo de las personas en el jardín y los flashes de las cámaras y Jiraiya asiente para decir- No se preocupe por eso Señorita. El Joven Naruto solo se siente algo traicionado. – Hinata lo observa un instante para añadir.- Después que se marchara a la universidad procuré volver al servicio del Señor Minato y eso parece considerarlo como traición.

-¿Por qué habría de considerarlo como traición? Se había marchado ya, Jiraiya-san.

sus otras hermanas quedaban solas e independientes… sin mi ayuda… no consideré correcto servir a las jóvenes Uzumaki solo en la casa. Procuré conseguirles ayuda de una señora y yo presenté mi renuncia. – Observando a Naruto y Hinata podía notar una mirada de orgullo.- El señor Minato me contrató inmediatamente bajo su personal mas cercano.

Hinata lo vio marcharse luego de disculparse y luego observa al jardín. Decidió aproximarse y nota que la hermana del hombre no estaba aun allí. A quien si pudo ver fue a Temari quien sentada a un lado observaba como los reporteros comenzaban a hacerles preguntas habituales al hombre.

Ya Hinata había prevenido que las preguntas podrían irse a un ángulo mas personal del que estaba dispuesta a permitir y Temari tenía en sus manos parte de las preguntas practicadas con Uzumaki en los últimos dos días. Sentándose a su lado con un vaso de agua observaba la interacción del joven con los reporteros.

-¿Por qué ahora su nombre viene a salir a los medios? ¿Acaso Minato Namikaze escondía a su hijo prodigio y único heredero? – Pregunta una de las mujeres presentes.

Naruto sonríe con cortesía y aquello bastó para que casi todas las mujeres aguantaran el aire en sus pulmones. Hinata nota con satisfacción que tenía a las féminas embelesadas con su presencia. Tenía que admitir que con su dominio y presencia escénica la tenía a ella también un poco orgullosa de su influencia.

-Bueno señorita Fūka- Hinata sorprendida que se aprendiera los nombres de los allí presentes sonríe tenuemente.- Debo informarle que no soy el único heredero, tengo cuatro hermanas mayores y ellas se han dedicado a sus propios asuntos: una es maestra, otra es ama de casa y otra es madre de una cuadrilla de hijos que no le habría dado oportunidad a tomar el mando.- Risas tímidas se hacen presente. –Así que en el sorteo yo resulté el beneficiado…

-¿Acaso su padre no tuvo influencia alguna en su decisión? – Pregunta ahora un hombre.

-En efecto- Responde con cierta sequedad ante la pregunta.- Me lo solicitó y yo acepté.

-¿Qué hacía antes de tomar el mando? –Pregunta otro.

-Aun no lo tomo. Sigo en "entrenamiento" – Observando un instante donde estaban Hinata y Temari sentadas. Devolviendo su mirada a los periodistas aclara – Ocuparé el puesto de presidente de la corporación muy pronto…

-¿Entonces no es verdad que la compañía iba a ser vendida?

-No. No es verdad. Hemos estado trabajando en una nueva política de ventas y publicidad.

-¿Es cierto que usted tiene un romance con la chica que se supone que será la nueva portada de Diamantes Uzumaki? – Pregunta otra de las mujeres allí presentes.

-Si eso es cierto, estaríamos cometiendo un terrible pecado. –Las personas a la expectativa prácticamente salían de sus sillas.- Es mi hermana…- Las cámaras comenzaron a tomar nuevas fotos. Sonríe un poco más para añadir. – Una de mis hermanas: con mucho gusto se ha involucrado en la nueva campaña que saldrá en unos días…

-¿Ino Uzumaki Es su hermana? ¿La Famosa Modelo? – le interrumpen.

-Así es. – Nuevas exclamaciones de sorpresa.

-Esto va muy bien- Murmura Temari a Hinata. Ambas escuchaban con mucha atención y añade.-Las personas parecen estar muy interesadas y ahora que su hermana está en la campaña, será todo un éxito.

-Es cierto. Pensaba que iría mal… pero esto va bien.

-Debo admitir que se ve muy bien ¿No es así? – Sonríe Temari para provocarla.

-Si. Debo admitir que todo va bien…

-¿A que se debe su ausencia del ojo publico hasta el momento? ¿A que se dedicaba antes? – Preguntó otro de los hombres allí presentes.

Naruto hesita unos segundos y observa suspicazmente donde estaban Hinata y Temari sentadas. Pero Hinata tuvo la impresión que era a ella a quien miraba.

-Simplemente gusto de mi privacidad- Responde finalmente mirando al reportero. –Estaba involucrado en unos negocios propios y no me interesaba en verdad el negocio de diamantes. Cuando… - Hace una pausa. -recibí la propuesta de venir a tomar la dirección de la empresa, lo pensé y bastante. Se necesita de grandes conocimientos y no pensaba que estaba a la altura de sus exigencias.

-La verdad es que responde muy bien – Dice Temari observándole con orgullo mientras susurraba esto a su amiga.- ¿Verdad Hinata?

-Si, hasta ahora, todo va bien…- Admite su amiga entre dientes admitiendo que Naruto además de manejar a la prensa con eficiencia se ve muy bien.

-Señor Uzumaki- Pregunta otra de las reporteras.- ¿Está usted casado?

-No. No lo estoy…

-¿Sabe que cuando salgan sus fotos en los medios, será el soltero mas codiciado de Uzushio? ¿Quizá de todo el País del Remolino?

-¡Tiene a todas las mujeres en su palma Hinata! – Dice su amiga mirándole con suspicacia. Pero Hinata no la veía a ella.

Se concentraba al hombre victima de toda la atención.

Naruto se rasca sutilmente la punta de la nariz y Hinata sonríe tenuemente ante aquel gesto de nerviosismo y algo infantil. … mi hermana me lo ha advertido…- Unas risas sutiles alrededor.

-¿Será Diamantes Uzumaki la plataforma para conseguir esposa? –Pregunta otra mujer.

-No lo se. – Dice después de pensarlo unos instantes.- En verdad me gustaría alguien que fuera sincera conmigo y no estuviera interesada en mi por mi apellido o la corporación.

-Es usted muy elegante Uzumaki- Dice otra de las mujeres y recibe la aprobación de las demás damas presentes. –Y tiene un parecido sorprendente con su padre… lo cual no le viene de sorpresa a usted- Sonriendo -¿Podemos suponer que tendrá la misma reputación en cuestión de damas se refiere y será un soltero empedernido?

Hinata se levantó de su silla lentamente al escuchar la pregunta de la reportera. ¡Justo lo que necesitaba! Una reportera entrometida que tomara justo aquella reputación de Minato Namikaze para tentar a Naruto: ¡Y de por si era la pesadilla del sujeto!

Naruto tardó unos segundos en responderle. Hinata notó todos los cambios de su expresión facial y la siguiente no ayudaba a la anterior. La joven en verdad esperaba lo peor.

Y lo peor no era concebible en aquellos momentos.

Naruto parecía a punto de estallar. O eso pensaba Hinata. Ella deseó gritar "¡Se acaba la entrevista!" pero era demasiado obvio.

-Yo…- hesita unos instantes y pareciera que la mujer quisiera entrarse en su mente para ver de cerca que pensaba. –Ejem… bueno…- niega con su cabeza para añadir.- Soy un zorro muy joven…- Algunas se ríen ante su respuesta.- … Mi padre tal vez busca con sus conquistas algo que el mundo aun no le ha dado. Pero puedo suponer que él quiere que yo tenga mejor suerte que él. – Encogiéndose de hombros.- Espero no tener que buscar tanto como él.

-Sutil, práctico y convincente. Nada mal ¿verdad Hinata? – Le dice Temari.

-Dime por favor que practicaste eso con él.- Suplica su amiga en un suspiro de alivio al notar la mirada satisfecha de los periodistas.

-Nada que ver. – Responde a su amiga por lo bajito y no dejando de destilar una sonrisa de total satisfacción y admiración por el sujeto.- Salió de si mismo. Parece que no le guarda tanto rencor a su padre como pensabas. ¿No es cierto?

Hinata lo dudaba mucho.

Hinata caminaba por los pasillos solitarios de la gran casa sin poder dormir. Luego de la rueda de prensa y el cóctel, tuvo que coordinar un par de asuntos de la empresa y se encerró en el estudio de la casa sin siquiera cenar nada. Ahora con hambre y dando el reloj las dos de la mañana, se disponía a asaltar la congeladora por algo de galletas y helado. O tal vez un emparedado.

Cuando ingresa a la cocina nota sorprendida que no era la única asaltando el frigorífico.

Vestido de pantalones de pijama y una camiseta blanca mangas cortas que se le ajustaba a la perfección allí estaba Naruto con un tazón de cereal de cacao y leche fría observando inquisitivo a Hinata. Su tatuaje se observaba parcialmente gracias a la camisilla y no sabía aun de que se trataba.

Ella vestía unos pijamas con pantalones largos y camisón de flores. Al observarse mutuamente era fácil notar la sorpresa de ambos rostros. Hinata trata de aparentar calma a su sorpresivo encuentro-. ¿No puede dormir? – Finalmente preguntó el sujeto.

-En realidad no me he acostado aun- Declara sorprendida. Naruto toma otro tazón cercano al suyo y le inclina el cereal. Hinata se aproxima notando cierto "Cese a las hostilidades" departe del varón. Momentos después ambos consumían el alimento.- ¿No puede dormir tampoco?

-No. En realidad, no cené muy bien… no tenía apetito- Concluye. – Estaba algo nervioso por la rueda de prensa. A pesar que ya había pasado.

Hinata consumió dos cucharadas seguidas del cereal en silencio antes de atreverse a hablar nuevamente.

-Debe sentirse complacido y no nervioso- Naaruto Alza una ceja sorprendido. ¿Hinata le estaba dando un cumplido? ¿Y no estaba usando una voz autoritaria o mandona? ¡Eso si era un milagro!- Lo hizo muy bien…

-Debe de haberse dado cuenta que improvisé un poco – Justifica Uzumaki llevándose una nueva cucharada de cereal a la boca y Hinata notando lo delicioso que estaba así con leche fría. –Algunas preguntas eran provocadoras.

-Si, lo eran. Para la entrevista de la playa no tendrá que enfrentar a estos reporteros. Son dos de dos revistas independientes los que asistirán a la casa de playa. – Naruto la observa dubitativo.- Tener veinte reporteros bajo tu cuidado es demasiado complicado. Hoy fueron unas cuatro horas y tenía los nervios de punta.

-Me sorprende que diga eso: con excepción de un solo momento, le he visto muy tranquila.

Hinata lo observa algo aturdida por tal comentario. ¿Acaso la estaba observando en todo momento? Observa el semblante de Naruto quien no le miraba a ella sino su tazón de cereal el cual recargaba con más hojuelas de cacao y leche fría.

Hinata lo notaba relajado. Tranquilo. Era un perfil que rara vez veía cuando se encontraban uno al lado del otro.

-Señor Uzumaki…

-Puede llamarme Uzumaki a secas – Otra sorpresa departe de Hinata- De todas maneras ya llevamos un tiempo conociéndonos Hyuuga.

-Uzumaki-san Puede…- Hesitando unos instantes- Tendría la amabilidad de…- comenzando a tartamudear. Aquella situación atrajo la atención de Naruto mucho más. -¿Qué pasó entre su padre y usted?

La pregunta fue hecha tan súbitamente que Hinata hesitó un instante para escucharse a si misma pero fue inútil. Naruto la observó con sorpresa y luego frunció el ceño un instante. Se limpió la boca con la servilleta que tenía en su regazo mientras comía sus hojuelas.

Por el silencio que se produjo y la mirada que Naruto le dedicó en aquéllos momentos, pensó que era mejor huir y disculparse luego.

-¿Por qué te interesa saberlo? – Pregunta personalizando su trato con ella pero no así su tono de voz: fue estoico, firme y frío.

-Solo me… ayudaría a comprender algunas… algunas cosas- Naruto alzó una ceja, la segunda vez que la escuchaba tartamudear. –Sobre usted.

-Y mi padre- Dice con firmeza dándolo por hecho.

-Es probable.

-¿Mi versión o la de Minato? – Pregunta con crudeza- porque a esta altura colaborando con Minato Namikaze, debe de saber su versión y ahora viene a interrogarme para sacar la mía.

-El señor Namikaze jamás ha querido revelar nada. – Admite Hinata- Solo una vez hablamos de usted y…- Naruto se veía cada vez más perturbado.-… olvídelo.

Hinata se disculpó tomando el tazón y llevándoselo con ella. Cuando iba a atravesar la puerta de la cocina, la voz masculina se escuchó diciéndole.- Traicionó a los suyos….- Hinata se volteó sutilmente.-… Cuando apenas yo era un niño pequeño. Muy pequeño para recordar. Mis hermanas mayores recuerdan el día que mi padre se fue de la casa… mi madre fue abandonada con cinco hijos… -aunque su voz sonaba melancólica al hablar de su madre y sus hermanas, se endurece para agregar. – Solo porque no podía mantenerse lejos de las mujeres.

-Eso suena increíble.- Declara ella. Naruto alza una ceja y no dice nada a lo que ella prosigue.- Minato Namikaze jamás ha estado…

-Es usted muy leal Hyuuga. Seguro porque él profesa fidelidad a todos a su alrededor…- Alzando una ceja inquisitivamente. – Vive una fantasía. Mi padre como su corporación no puede conformarse con una cosa o pequeña… quiere tenerlo todo. Y siempre le han proporcionado las vías para conseguirlo: Dinero, poder, virilidad. Y mujeres que le son tan fieles a su causa. Por eso me incomodó la comparación de aquella condenada reportera: ¡Jamás seré como él! – Dice apretando sus dientes, lo ultimo.

-No se quien era el Señor Namikaze antes… cuando los dejó a ustedes… pero se quien es él ahora…

-Y supongo que lo conoce más que nadie.- Dice con sorna.

-Soy su asistente personal. Le conozco su agenda personal de arriba abajo. Ese hombre llega de primero a la corporación y el último en marcharse. Da muchos donativos a fundaciones de ayuda y fondos de pensionados y viudas. Otorga beneficios a personas necesitadas… y jamás abandona un compromiso una vez lo tiene en él. Ese hombre no es el mismo que le abandonó siendo un niño pequeño…

Naruto siente una furia contenida al ver con que admiración y tono de voz tan orgulloso hablaba aquella mujer de su padre. ¿Por qué demonios le importaba que le defendiera? ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que le admirara?

-Usted no lo conoce como yo…- Dice levantándose de la silla y exaltando un poco su tono de voz.- No sabe de lo que es capaz como yo.

-Pero según me dice era un bebé cuando los dejó. Las cosas no pudieron darse como usted piensa…

-¿Acaso me llama mentiroso? – Ruge ya avanzando a ella y Hinata da dos pasos atrás pero mantiene una mirada firme en el hombre.- ¿A mi madre?

-¿Acaso su madre le dijo que le dejó por otra mujer? – Pregunta Hinata atónita y añade.- Ninguna mujer diría eso a su hijo varón…

-Mi madre no creía en la deshonra…- Dice con firmeza cortándole su explicación.

-No lo se. Tal vez debería hablarlo con alguien que sepa lo que en verdad ocurrió.

-¿Por qué rayos haría eso? ¿Qué hay para usted en caso que preguntara? ¿Por qué le importa tanto?

Hinata nota que es tanta su aprehensión por hacerle hablar que el hombre no nota que sus manos estaban sobre sus hombros y sus cuerpos bien cerca. Traga en seco sintiéndose atontada por la proximidad. Dice con nerviosismo.- Tal vez le ayudaría a ver el mismo hombre que yo conozco… ¿Por qué no le pregunta…

-Si valora su vida ahora mismo, no terminará esa pregunta…

-¿Acaso me amenaza? – Pregunta estupefacta y también desafiante.

-¿Acaso una simple amenaza funcionaría con usted? – Le suelta dando dos pasos atrás y con una sonrisa de astucia y cierta maldad en su mirada. –Buenas noches, Hyuuga.

Hinata no le dio respuesta y salió de allí lo más rápido posible y que el tazón no se derramara. No se detuvo hasta llegar a su habitación.

Cuando Naruto contestó su teléfono portátil lo hizo camino a la corporación Uzumaki. Hinata había salido mas temprano y en coches separados. Naruto se sentía contento consigo mismo por haber intimidado a esa mujer entrometida y no dudaba que lo pensaría dos veces antes de irse con él a la casa de la playa para concluir la entrevista.

-Aquí Uzumaki.

-¡Hermano! ¿Cómo estás?

-Ino. ¿Cómo va la sesión de fotos?

-Sumamente interesante debo añadir. Temari es una talentosa diseñadora- Dice ella desde su cómoda habitación en la casa para añadir.- Bajé hace unos instantes a desayunar encontrándome con que te habías marchado. ¡No te he visto en cuatro días! Y eso que vivimos en la misma casa.

-Lo siento Ino. –Admite Uzumaki con sinceridad.- Estos días han estado muy complicados. Entre la entrevista de ayer y las reuniones en la corporación no he tenido tiempo de nada.

-Entiendo.

Naruto suspira resignado dándole vuelta otra vez a lo dicho por Hinata la noche anterior. Pasó parte de la madrugada cavilando lo de que él era un bebé cuando aquello pasó. Tal vez Hinata sabía lo que había pasado en verdad entre sus padres y lo escondía para ver que tanto sabía Naruto.

-Te noto pensativo hermano. – Dice Ino atrayendo sus pensamientos.

-Solo un poco cansado. La ventaja es que nos vamos por un par de días a la casa de la costa. Allá trataré de descansar un poco…

-Una de mis sesiones se muda para la casa también. – Exclama complacida. –Temari me lo informó ayer en la tarde. ¿No te parece fantástico?

-Si. Es excelente. Así pasaré más tiempo contigo. – Haciendo una pausa- Oye ¿Puedes pasar por mi oficina al medio día, Ino?

-Si, claro. ¿Pasa algo?

-No. No pasa nada. Solo que… - Hesitando unos segundos.- Solo quiero charlar…

Ino se mantuvo en silencio pero vaya que estaba sorprendida: el tono de voz algo confundido de su hermano era para tomar en consideración dadas las circunstancias. – Si claro. Pasaré al medio día Naruto.

A las doce y diez hacía su aparición por su despacho la joven. Esta se sentó delante de Naruto y este entrecerró la puerta pero podían verse sus figuras por el vidrio que separa el despacho del pasillo.

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto? Pareces nervioso.

Naruto lo creía así. Había sido una mañana de los mil infiernos: la reunión con los directivos no pudo estar más llena de obstáculos que otra cosa. Las personas que fueron a la rueda de prensa querían una entrevista mas intima con el heredero Uzumaki cosa que terminó rechazando las llamadas el transcurso de la mañana. Luego Hyuuga canceló su reunión de las diez excusándose con que no se sentía bien.

-Mucha carga de trabajo… ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?

-Tal vez un poco de agua. Sabes que no almuerzo.

Naruto le sirvió un vaso y sentado nuevamente delante de él finalmente pregunta. – Ino ¿Qué recuerdas de cuando papá se marchó de la casa?

Ino se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta. ¿A que venía su curiosidad? No entendía la mirada de su hermano y su porte.

-No recuerdo mucho. Recuerda que era muy pequeña.

-Pero eras más mayor que yo. Tendrías ¿Qué? ¿Siete, ocho años? – Insiste aturdido. Ino nota su desesperación cubierta con su porte de indiferencia pero que poco a poco se derrumba.

-Siete. Tal vez Shiho lo sepa, o Yugito… ¿Tal vez Karin? Eran mayores que nosotros .¿Que es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué quieres saber esto?

-Hay algo que no me cuadra.

-¿Cómo que no te cuadra? ¡Eras muy bebé para recordar!

-Exacto. Y solo recuerdo que mamá me dijo que nuestro padre se había ido porque el amor se había terminado.

-Eso era todo lo que siempre madre decía. – Con dejo de nostalgia por el pasado a Ino se le entrecortó la voz. –Nunca puso por debajo a nuestro padre.

-Ino, ¿De donde vino la idea que Padre engañaba a nuestra madre? – Interroga su hermano.

Ino le observa atónita. - ¿Acaso Padre ha hablado contigo? ¿Se ha acercado? ¿Te está llenando la cabeza de mentiras Naruto?

-No. No lo he visto. Es mas, me he negado a verle.

-¿Entonces?

-Respóndeme la pregunta Ino. –Insiste su hermano menor. La joven se sorprende en su actitud algo irritada y guarda silencio por unos segundos.

-Shiho- Dice con voz grave.- Recuerdo que Shiho los escuchó hablar. –Naruto se mantiene a la expectativa.- Tenía diez años. Una vez estando más mayores escuché como le decía a Yugito que ellos hablaban de un tercero en su relación. Papá exigió algo… mamá se negó y terminaron acordando divorciarse. Papá se fue el mismo día de la casa. Luego mamá enfermó y nuestro tío le dijo que fuera: que madre preguntaba por él. Simplemente se negó pues tenía que ir a Norteamérica. Mamá murió.

Naruto notó la cantidad de huecos en aquélla respuesta. Dice pensativo.- Algo pasó. Algo fuerte… algo que tiene que ver con nuestra Madre.

-¿Qué puede ser Naruto? ¡Está más que claro y aun con la reputación de nuestro padre! Tendría una amante. Papá le exigiría que mantuvieran el matrimonio y él mantener la amante también y nuestra madre se negó.

-Padre no tenía por que divorciarse… para quedarse con su amante. ¿Quién le dio la noticia a nuestra madre que Minato tenía una amante?

Ino se levantó yendo a la ventana para decir.- ¿Qué haces desenterrando esos huesos Naruto? Eso pasó mucho tiempo atrás. Si tienes tanta curiosidad pregúntale a nuestro tío.

-Le pregunté y no fue de mucha ayuda.

-¡Imposible! Mi tío estaba en aquellos momentos cuando padre llegó con madre.

-¿Qué?

-El vio y fue testigo de su discusión. Recuerdo eso bien claro… - Concluye la rubia. –Nuestro tío estuvo allí el día que padre abandonó a madre y le pidió el divorcio. Por eso él siempre ha acompañado a nuestra madre. ¿Recuerdas que él vivió en casa hasta su muerte? Él siempre se interesó en el bienestar de madre y se portó como el padre que nos faltaba cuando Minato se marchó.

La joven pelirroja marca el número que tenía en su agenda con presteza antes de escuchar el sonido de la grabadora, por sexta vez aquella semana. – Naruto, es Aru. ¿Dónde te has metido? Es la sexta vez que te dejo mensajes y no me respondes. ¡Debería dejar de preocuparme por ti y no llamar! – en aquel momento se corta la contestadora. –Rayos- Dice estrellando el teléfono.

Mira a su alrededor notando las demás personas que le observaban con aturdimiento. Allí estaba: en medio de una estación de trenes con dos bultos en mano y sin poder comunicarse con Naruto. ¿Por qué rayos tomaría el primer tren con rumbo a Uzushio si al final Naruto no estaría en casa?

Toma su agenda de teléfonos y viendo otro número marca con habilidad y espera el tono. –Casa de la familia Bee.

-Si, gracias con Yugito por favor.

-¿Quién habla?

-Su prima Aru. – Dice con rapidez escuchando por los parlantes la próxima salida de autobús. Espera unos instantes hasta que escucha una voz familiar al otro lado de la línea. - ¡Yugito!

-Aru ¡Que sorpresa!

-¿Dónde rayos está Naruto, Yugito? ¿Acaso está enfermo o herido?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Aru respira profundo ante aquella pregunta que considera tonta dada las circunstancias. – Estoy cansada de dejar mensajes a su casa. No me los responde.

-¿Dónde estás ahora? Se nota un lugar público.

-Si es un lugar publico. Estoy en la estación de autobuses 14 de Uzushio.

-¡Estás en Uzushio!

-Si, gracias Yugito- Dice con sorna. –Dime si sabes donde está Naruto o no.

-Claro que se donde está: con Ino.

-¿Con Ino? ¿Ella no está en Kiri?

-¡Chica! ¿Acaso no lees los diarios?- Se burla Yugito y Amaru considera que su paciencia se agota. Sus ojos azules se oscurecen de la desesperación al notar que su prima pareciera burlarse de ella con sus comentarios. - ¡Naruto tomará la presidencia de Diamantes Uzumaki!

La noticia tardó un instante en llegar a su mente.- ¡Tienes que estarme bromeando! – Grita escandalizada y muchas personas que pasaban por allí se voltean a verle con extrañeza. -¿Cuándo pasó esto?

-No hace mucho. E Ino va a ser la nueva cara de Diamantes Uzumaki en publicidad.

Amaru le costaba trabajo entender aquello. ¿Los menores Uzumaki estaban incursionados en su legado? ¿Era aquello posible?

-Lo que me dices es sorprendente.- Expone Amaru un tanto más calmada ante aquellas noticias increíbles. -¿Cómo Naruto ha aceptado? ¿Cómo lograron convencerlo?

-No tengo todos los detalles. Pero… ¡Compra un diario del día de hoy para que veas! El rostro de Naruto debe de aparecer en todos ellos.

-Preferiría hospedarme alguna parte. Llevo dos días viajando en autobús.

-¡Debiste de comprar un boleto de avión Aru-chan!

-la Ciudad del Arroz no te da muchas oportunidades de empleo para comprar boletos de avión. – Dice con rapidez antes de que se le acabe el tiempo en el teléfono. - ¡Apenas soy colaboradora en el diario de la ciudad! Pero ¿Por qué Naruto no devuelve mis llamadas?

-No está viviendo en su departamento. La compañía compró una casa para él e Ino.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Si, espera… te daré la dirección…- Dejando a una sorprendida Amaru esperando en línea la cual tuvo que echar otra moneda en el teléfono y luego Yugito le dicta la dirección. Concluye añadiendo.- Dile quien eres a la entrada. Yo informaré ahora mismo que vas para allá para que te dejen entrar y te hospeden.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso Naruto no puede recibirme?

-Es que no está. Debe de estar ahora mismo llegando a una casa de playa en la costa.

-¿Casa de playa? – Ahora más confundida que nunca.

-Parte de los reportajes para promocionar Diamantes Uzumaki, pero te lo contaré luego. Ve a la casa y allá te explicarán todo. .-Cortando la llamada antes que Amaru pudiera replicarle.

-¡Demonios! Esta familia tiene esta costumbre de cerrar los teléfonos.- ruge siendo observada nuevamente por las personas a su alrededor con cierta sospecha.

Busca un quiosco de diarios y revistas no tarda en dar con ella y toma dos ejemplares: Allí estaba en primera plana parte inferior derecha _"Nuevo heredero de Diamantes Uzumaki"_ con una minúscula foto de Naruto en donde Amaru nota que dejó atrás su actitud desenfadada con que lo vio vestir una vez. Incluso tenía sus cabellos recogidos –o recortados- y aquel traje de sastre se le veía genial.

-No puedo creerlo. ¡Quien lo hubiera visto y hablado con él! - Sonriendo más añade. - ¡Y ahora es uno de los hombres mas poderosos de Uzushio! Si hubiera sabido eso entonces, no me habría separado de él… - dudando unos instantes.- pero aun no es tarde- Ojeando las páginas de adentro y da con varias fotos y declaraciones de Naruto a la prensa. Incluso una pequeña nota que reza _"Aunque permanece soltero y espera encontrar a alguien que no se interese en él por su fortuna, si pronosticamos que no se harán esperar prontas campanas nupciales o el inicio de una relación sino es que termina heredando la reputación de su padre"_

Leyendo aquello ultimo, se aproxima a la salida más cercana para tomar el taxi con dirección a la nueva "Residencia Uzumaki"

* * *

Chan…chan…chan apareció Amaru, que causara con su pequeña visita, hubo un leve cese de hostilidades entre Naruto y Hinata, aunque la Hyuuga dejo el bichito al rubio sobre lo que realmente sucedió

Bueno agradezco a la gente que participo, leyó y paso por los fics para el reto que realizo mi amada esposa Delta Elena

Sin mas nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo

**Heero Root**

_**Merezco algún Review?**_


	6. Capitulo 6 Revelaciones y Primer contact

Yoh gente, perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta adaptación.

Bueno como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto, además esta historia tampoco es mía es de la autora **crystal23**, es un Sakura/Syaoran (Card Captor Sakura), yo solamente le pedí la autorización de hacer la historia una adaptación a un NaruHina, espero que les guste la historia

Aviso: para que la historia no se igual a la original, agregare algunas cosas de parte mía, y tal vez quitare partes de la historia original, además que la personalidad de los personajes en esta historia serán iguales que la historia original, claro que también pienso agregarles sus personalidades correspondiente a lo que salen en el manga/anime

* * *

_**Capitulo 6. Revelaciones y Primer contacto.**_

La visión de aquella arena blanca e intenso azul del mar que se pierde con el cielo perfecto en que no había una nube, ha sido el escenario perfecto aquella mañana de viernes, para la entrevista del poderoso magnate y las dos reporteras de la revista de sociedad que estaban mas que entusiastas en descubrir muchos eventos en el pasado de aquel joven empresario.

Está de mas decir que desde el segundo balcón de aquella residencia blanca con un estilo costero, Hinata podía divisar a la perfección la terraza del primer nivel donde en un atractivo quiosco se encontraba Naruto Uzumaki, sentado cómodamente en uno de los sofás con cojines mientras una de las reporteras le hace preguntas y él parecía responderlas con cierta actitud relajada que llamaba cada vez mas la atención de Hyuuga.

Contrario a lo que se pensaría en un ambiente tan cálido y con la brisa tibia del mar dándoles cara a cara a la residencia, Hinata vestía unos pantalones largos de sastre y una camisa de mangas cortas color lila. Temari contrario a ella viste unos shorts muy veraniegos y una camiseta de espalda descubierta, lentes de sol y sus cabellos se encontraban sueltos, llegando hasta los hombros, en su mano tenia un pequeño abanico abierto con tres círculos morados en el. Hinata la observaba a la perfección desde donde está, cubierta su mesa de memorandos también con su ordenador portátil, teléfono inalámbrico además del diario del día anterior que mostraba el incremento bursátil de Diamantes Uzumaki en cinco puntos lo que podía considerarse el principio del ascenso de la empresa.

-Parece muy tranquilo. –Declara una mujer detrás de ella que venía con un vaso de té helado y se sienta a su lado. Hinata tenía la impresión que no hablaba del mar o del clima – El día de la entrevista se notaba tenso.

-El señor Uzunaki disfruta de los ambientes tranquilos.- Responde Hinata profesionalmente. La mujer (Señora de más de cuarenta con unos shorts hasta las rodillas y una blusa de tirantes, cabellos cortos y un labial magenta, demasiado escandaloso para su complexión) sonríe ante su comentario.

-Mi colaboradora periodista parece haberse encaprichado con él.- Señala con su vaso a la mujer que hablaba con Naruto en aquellos instantes. –Va a tener casi tres horas desde que empezó su entrevista. Y todavía faltan las fotos.

-No tiene porque desesperarse. Ya su turno llegará.

-No estoy desesperada, Hyuuga- Declara con astucia.- Sería interesante llevarme de aquí unas fotos del joven Uzumaki acompañado de cualquiera de ellas…- Señalando ahora a Temari- Cuénteme de esa joven. La vi el día de la entrevista en la casa…

-Sus diseños están siendo usados como parte de la nueva campaña y relanzamiento. Es consultora de estilos del Señor Uzumaki…

La mujer ríe interrumpiendo el currículo que Hinata tiene de Temari pendiente a esas circunstancias. –Por favor Señorita Hyuuga, esa mujer es sumamente atractiva y se nota muy desenvuelta alrededor de Uzumaki. ¿Pretende hacer creer que solo es una consultora de estilos? – Guiñándole el ojo añade.- extraoficialmente… ¿No es alguna novia de Uzumaki…

-Lamento desilusionarla Señorita Kazahana – Le corta Hinata con firmeza. – Lamento decirle que no. No tienen ningún tipo de relación. El señor Uzumaki no está involucrado con nadie.

-Hasta donde usted sabe Señorita.- Discute Koyuki Kazahana* con una sonrisa.- No está al tanto de su vida privada.

-En efecto. Pero supongo que sacrificar tantas horas a los análisis de todo el trabajo haciéndose y por hacerse en Corporación Uzumaki no mantiene una relación. De existir una persona de este tipo en la vida del Señor Uzumaki, lo habría sabido de antemano.

lo se señorita Hyuuga.- Declara la mujer con un gesto de fingida confusión para añadir.- Me doy cuenta que ustedes dos están totalmente desentonados.

-¿DISCULPE?

-No me lo tome a mal Señorita Hyuuga. Pero viéndolos a ambos noto que tal vez la situación del Señor Uzumaki tomando la compañía de su padre la incomoda.

-¿Por qué cree eso?

-Por la forma en que se miran. O la forma en que no se hablan o no se miran. – Encogiéndose de hombros aparentando humildad o duda.- Ambos viven evitándose y no escapó de mi mirada que ustedes ni se hablaron durante la cena.

-Ambos estamos sumamente cansados Señorita Kazahana. Han sido unos días mortificantes y si no tenemos nada importante que decirnos no nos decimos nada.

-Ya veo… ¿Vive usted en la casa Uzumaki?

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver…

-Todo tiene que ver. – Interrumpe.- La presencia suya en la mansión Uzumaki da ha lugar muchas sospechas – Dice Kazahana con veneno.- Se sabe de antemano los rumores que existen de usted y Minato Namikaze.

-Somos solamente compañeros de trabajo. -Insiste Hinata incomodándose. –Mas de una vez el señor Minato ha declarado que no tiene una relación conmigo. ¡Y hasta el cansancio yo lo he corroborado!

-Muy bien. Confío en su palabra Hyuuga, créame. – Dice la mujer con falsa modestia. –A mi me gusta trabajar con la verdad. Pero ¿Acaso usted ahora mismo…está involucrada con alguien?

-Estuve comprometida con un japonés, Señora Kazahana. Pero rompimos el compromiso y vivo actualmente absorta por mi trabajo. No he tenido ninguna relación con Minato Namikaze o su hijo. También vive su hermana en la casa y ella está aquí también. - Poniéndose de pie de repente.- Si me disculpa…Tengo que marcharme a unas diligencias.

-Si, por supuesto señorita – Le disculpa la mujer observándole marchar. Vuelve su mirada abajo donde están los demás notando otro hombre llegar hasta donde se encuentra Temari.

-¿Cómo le va? – Pregunta Shikamaru llegando hasta la rubia vistiendo una camisa mangas cortas gris palido y unos pantalones vaqueros. Su peinado estaba suelto, no lo tenia amarrado con su habitual peinado, llegando su cabello largo un poco mas arriba de los hombros, estaba desordenado al igual que el de Uzumaki por la brisa marina.

Temari le observa un segundo notando su atractivo y su notable masculinidad además de elegancia. Sin retirarle la mirada declara- Todo va muy bien – Bajando su voz para no ser escuchada. – Parece que la chica está cautivada por él. – Sonriendo tenuemente.- Eso dice mucho del éxito de este proyecto.

las mujeres parecen estarlo- Declara con aparente pereza y gracia pero Temari descubre cierta sorna de su parte. – Voy esta tarde a dar una vuelta por el pueblo que está a veinte minutos de aquí… dicen que hay unos restaurantes de mariscos bastante buenos y sencillos… ¿Quieres venir?

Temari sonríe tenuemente y Shikamaru nota un sutil bochorno en sus mejillas que le añaden más gracia a sus facciones marmóreas.- ¿Cuándo?

-Tal vez para la cena.- Declara Shikamaru notando uno de los mechones de Temari ser batidos por el viento de mar que se intensificaba un poco en aquel instante. Le acomoda el mechón de regreso a su sitio y dice.- Perfecto.

Temari sentía que sus pies le temblaban. Shikamaru era un hombre muy atractivo y pocas veces había hablado con él. Era gentil, considerado, perezoso y todo un caballero.

-Temari – Dice Uzumaki atrayendo su mirada atrás donde se encontraba Naruto quien estaba solo y la reportera se había ido a servir un poco de limonada a la mesa que estaba a pocos pasos.

-Voy.- Dice Temari al sujeto. Shikamaru nota el cambio de voz de la rubia y luego dirigir su mirada a él.- De acuerdo. ¿A que hora?

-Tal vez a las seis y media. Iremos caminando. Son veinte minutos a pie.

-De acuerdo. Me gusta caminar.- Sonríe Temari tenuemente.- Hasta esta noche. —Yendo adonde Naruto se encontraba. -¿Qué pasa Uzumaki? – Pregunta a su llegada al sujeto. Naruto notaba su sonrisa sutil y el ligero sonrojo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te estás insolando? Estás algo inflamada…

-¿Qué? – Tocando sus mejillas y las sentía algo tibias. –Debe de ser el sol, si eso es.

-Siéntate en la sombra entonces donde no te de el resplandor.

-No te preocupes. Tengo bloqueador puesto.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué el sombreado? – Temari no responde y mira tenuemente atrás donde observaba a Shikamaru responder a una llamada a su móvil y caminar lejos del quiosco. Ignorando que se trae Temari, añade lo que te pregunto. Hay otra cosa más importante: Tienes que ayudarme…- Atrayendo su mirada.

-¿Ayudarte?

-Esta joven ha estado haciendo preguntas cada vez más íntimas. – Murmura entre dientes y Temari tiene que aproximarse más para comprender lo que dice.

-Sabes esquivarlas. Ya hemos practicado. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Pareciera que fuera de una revista de corazón Temari. – Dice algo turbado y muy nervioso observando a la mujer en cuestión. -¿De donde sacó Hyuuga estás mujeres?

-No fue Hinata. La recomendación vino del departamento de medios de la agencia publicitaria que está a cargo de la campaña.

-Como sea: esta mujer está dispuesta a torcer todo lo que digo para hacerlo parecer que soy un empedernido mujeriego.

-Esa no es la imagen que Hinata quiere de ti. – Dice pero a duras penas pudiendo reprimir una sonrisa.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué hago?

-Di que estás en una relación. Muy seria y cuando sea el momento de revelarla, sabrás hacerlo.

-¡Grandioso! Si digo eso, estarán más pendientes de mí en el cóctel. –Murmura por lo bajito. – Simplemente porque se supone que iré con mi pareja. ¿Entiendes?

-Si, tienes razón. Mejor di que no. Claro y tendido. Y que estás tan ocupado en la toma de la empresa que esperarás salir de todo estos compromisos para buscar a la persona perfecta– En aquel instante ve a Hinata que se aproxima a ellos. Voltea nuevamente a Uzumaki y declara.- Algo tiene que ocurrírsete. Simplemente a la mujer parece que le gustas.

El rubio gruñe por lo bajito y la presencia de Hyuuga en el lugar pareciera tensar las cosas. Ambos se observaron un instante.- ¿Cómo va la entrevista? – Pregunta la mujer ignorando lo que pasaba.

-Va bien. Naruto va dominándolos muy bien. –Responde Temari por Naruto con una enorme sonrisa.

-Que bien. Entonces no te necesita aquí ¿Cierto, Temari?

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunta Uzumaki algo turbado por su actitud. En verdad era poco lo que habían Hinata y él hablado desde el pequeño altercado en la cocina días antes. No hablaban más de lo necesario y ninguno de los dos rompía aquel distanciamiento.

Aunque extrañamente a Naruto le atrajo un instante el hecho que Hinata se haya aproximado a ellos.

-Que podrá dispensar de Temari un par de horas… - Hinata añade con seriedad y agrega a las miradas interrogantes del par.- He sabido que en el pueblo hay una tienda. Necesito unas cosas y quiero que me acompañes.- Ahí dirigiéndose a su amiga.

-¿Cosas?

-No traje unas cosas que me hacen falta. Necesito ir a comprarlas.

-Creo que ellos no tendrán cargador de teléfonos portátil o cartuchos de impresora, Hyuuga- Se burla Uzumaki sonrojando a la chica. –Todos los que vienen aquí conocen el concepto de vacaciones.

Hinata quería responderle: Decirle con todas las ganas que estaba harta de su personalidad y su actitud o comentarios sarcásticos contra su persona. Pero lo pensó mejor: no le daría el gusto de verla perdiendo el control. ¡No, señor! Prefería retirarse con la frente en alto y no con el rabo entre las piernas dándose por vencida.

-Creo que reiniciarán su entrevista-Señalando con una cabezadita a la reportera que se dirigía a ellos. – Temari… Vamos.

Con una mirada de compasión ante la mirada de Naruto de profundo temor a la mujer, ella no encontró excusa para Hinata y asiente a su amiga. –Nos vemos luego Naruto- Declara Temari yendo con Hinata quien avanzó antes de ella para no verle la cara a Uzumaki o despedirse de él.

-Definitivamente es cruel lo que has hecho Hinata- Discute Temari una vez ambas descienden del jeep enfrente de una pequeña tienda de ropa veinticinco minutos después.- El pobre necesitaba ayuda para controlar esa entrometida reportera. Se encontraba en una situación incómoda. – siguiéndole el paso a su amiga que todo el camino se limitó a callar y escuchar añade. – La mujer simplemente le gusta Uzumaki y le ha estado haciendo preguntas un tanto intimidantes.

que aprender a defenderse solo de los medios sin necesidad de tener ayuda, Temari. – Discute Hinata a su amiga. –O de las mujeres.

-¿Sabes? – Dice ingresando a la tienda y siguiendo a Hinata quien parecía dirigirse primordialmente a la sección de ropa de damas. –Por su actitud, creo que Naruto no sabe conducirse con las chicas- Allí atrayendo la mirada sorprendida de Hinata.

-.¿Como se te ocurre? Debes de estar equivocada. – Volviendo su mirada a los vestidos conjuntos muy veraniegos allí. Hinata saca uno del colgador y observa su terminación. – Naruto Uzumaki, es un hombre seductor Temari y no le intimidan las mujeres.

-No le intimidarás tú, querida Hinata- Dice Temari con un tono cantarín.- Esa reportera lo pone nervioso.

-¿A que vino este tema de conversación? – Pregunta a los pocos segundos y nota que Temari comienza también a hurgar entre las ropas exhibidas en el establecimiento. –No se porque lo traes a colación.

-Hablábamos de lo cruel que eres con Naruto…

-¿Cruel? ¿Yo? – Replica incómoda ante la referencia de su amiga.- Ah Claro, se me olvidaba que no puedes ser imparcial en esta situación.

-¿A que viene esto?

-¿Y todavía me lo preguntas? ¡Vamos Temari! Se que a ti te gusta Uzumaki.- Dice Hinata con cierto recelo y notaba la tensión y preocupación en la mirada de su amiga. Luego el porte se suaviza pero su mirada era de una tenue incredulidad.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan observadora?

-¿Pensabas que me quedaría tan ingenua como en la preparatoria Temari? ¡Ya estoy bastante grandecita! – Exclama sorprendida que aun su amiga la tomara por ingenua.

-Bien. Te subestimo y me disculpo. –agrega con presteza. Observa a su inseparable compañera con cierta curiosidad al preguntar. - ¿Y este repentino interés en mi vida privada? Recuerdo cuando me involucré con tu hermano que no te pusiste en esta actitud. ¿Por que ahora?

Si, ¿Por qué ahora? Se preguntaba en aquellos instantes la muchacha de ojos blancos observando el rostro de expectativa y satisfacción de Temari. ¿Qué tenía de malo que Temari y Uzumaki tuvieran algo? Ella era su mejor amiga. Solo le deseaba la felicidad.

Pero ¿Su felicidad se encontraba en alguien tan complicado como Naruto Uzumaki? Era conflictivo y testarudo. Era atractivo e inteligente. Era algo despistado pero audaz. Valiente pero algo intimidante.

¿Por qué no podía aceptar aquello entre ellos como se presentaba?

-Naruto Uzumaki no es una persona de las que pudiera verte por el resto de la vida… es alguien…

-¿Si? – Pregunta ella ante el silencio repentino de su amiga.

-No fiable. – Concluye luego de analizarlo unos momentos.

-¿No fiable? Hinata- Suelta una carcajada que hace abochornar a su amiga.- Tendrás que buscar una razón mas viable para justificar porque no- guiñándole el ojo.- Es alguien muy cortés, sincero, animado, algo serio si, pero su modestia es inexistente en la actualidad departe de los hombres. Sin contar que tiene un gran poder monetario.

-¿Acaso te interesa por dinero?

-¡Claro que no! Pero el dinero no cae mal y tampoco tendré segregación a su persona por ello. Igual yo tengo dinero por las empresas Sabaku, podemos optar que es un enlace más que perfecto.- Sonríe para perturbación de su amiga.

Hinata tenía un rostro de total incredulidad y Temari aparentando que no lo había visto toma una de las prendas para decirle segundos después.- Voy a medirme esto- yendo a los vestidores para luego a solas aguantar entre sus manos las ganas que tenía de soltar carcajadas por el rostro de su amiga que quien lo dijera o no, seguía siendo muy despistada.

Hinata por su parte observa los dos vestidos veraniegos que tiene en sus manos y por un instante pensó en colocarlos en el perchero nuevamente: las ganas de hacer compras había mermado. Pero un nuevo interés cruza su persona para dirigirse al vestidor con dos tallas adecuadas para medírselas.

Temari tratando de concentrarse en el presente para no arruinar el maquillaje terminaba de colocarse un poco de rubor y no podía sonreír al pensar en aquel extraño hombre de mirada perezosa. Debía admitir que era muy guapo teniendo cierto aire de misterio y flojera en su persona que lo hacía muy atractivo. Debió de no aceptar la invitación pues parecía una cita. Pero necesitaba alejarse un poco de Hinata y Naruto, y dejar que esos dos solucionaran cualquier problema (pues los tenían) entre ellos. Y debía admitir que se sentía un tantito nerviosa al llevar a cabo aquella cita.

Terminaba de colocarse su brillo labial cuando su teléfono portátil sonó y se extrañó. Pensó inicialmente en su madre con quien había hablado dos días antes y le comunicó que estaba algo afectada de salud por un resfrío. Temari jamás había sido muy apegada de su madre gracias a los negocios de Kurenai pero le tenía cariño. Por su parte Kurenai quiso criar a una mujer fuerte e independiente y lo había logrado pero con un pequeño percance que la mujer no quería admitir en voz alta y era que tal vez Temari se había vuelto demasiado independiente para su gusto.

Temari fue autónoma cuando eligió ser novia de Neji Hyuuga.- Relación que Kurenai jamás aprobó pero jamás se lo dijo- nunca la contradijo. Simplemente dejaba que las cosas siguieran su curso pues suponía que eran tan diferentes que terminarían rompiendo la relación.

Temari sabía muy profundo en su ser las expectativas de su madre con ella: quería que tomara las riendas de la corporación una vez ella se retirara del negocio. Pero Temari tenía una perspectiva totalmente diferente de la vida y de lo que deparaba su destino.

Aunque se sorprendió de la llamada de su madre dos días atrás, luego pensó que tal vez solo tal vez, su madre le extrañaba a su lado o al menos, verle en casa. Pero lo que no se esperaba era la voz masculina que le habló por teléfono y le ocasionó un repentino retozo de su corazón.

-¿Temari? – Preguntó la voz varonil ocasionando una notable extrañeza en su interlocutora.- ¿Temari? ¿Estás ahí?

-Si. – Declara cuando se recupera de su sorpresa.- Si, estoy aquí. Por un momento la comunicación se interrumpió… - Miente la rubia.

Silencio.

-¿Y como estás? – Rompe el silencio la muchacha sintiéndose algo nerviosa.

-Bien, Trabajando mucho. – Otra larga pausa.-Oye… Te vi en televisión.

-¿Oh?

-Hasta aquí se sabe la noticia del muchacho ese que reemplazará al jefe de Hinata. – Declara con cierto recelo.- ¿Sabes tu si la monstruo esa, está enterada que aquí llegan las noticias?

-Claro que lo sabe Neji. La noticia se ha internacionalizado.

-¡Tenía que enterarme sin siquiera advertírmelo! Si antes permití que trabajara con el anciano ese, fue porque nuestro padre intervino y Sasuke le echaría el ojo. Pero ellos rompieron.

-Eso hace un tiempo atrás.

-Bueno. Ahora está trabajando con ese sujeto y se dice que es tan faldero como su padre.

-Te equivocas: Naruto Uzumaki no es así.- declara con presteza y Neji estaba mas que atento ha aquello.

-No esperabas que te vería aquí… es decir… verte con Hinata. – Hesitando un instante y Temari nota cierto dejo nervioso. . – Fue una sorpresa ver tu rostro o a ti en esa rueda de prensa. Esperaba a Hinata…

-En realidad estoy trabajando con ella.

-Nunca dijiste que irías a Uzushio.

-Creo que quedó claro que no teníamos que darnos explicaciones.- Declara algo inquieta.- Creo que eso vinculaba si salía del país o no, Neji.

-No creo que he sonado posesivo. Solo te decía.

-¿Qué quieres Neji? Ahora mismo estoy tarde para una cena y no puedo quedarme todo el tiempo hablando contigo.

-Solo quería saber de ti y de Hinata.

-Neji: Di las cosas claras y no uses a tu hermana como pretexto.- El silencio departe del varón la instó a continuar. –Si quieres saber si le dije la verdad a tu hermana te digo que no. No le dije que rompiste nuestro compromiso…

-No era un compromiso.

-Lo era cuando nos fuimos a la cama Neji. Cuando dijiste que me amabas y que era la mujer para ti. Pero no fue así. Lo era cuando te entregué mi corazón. Ahora simplemente trato de recuperarme de ti y de lo que fue.

-No actúes como si te hubiera engañado. Como si traicioné tu confianza.

-Me exigiste que dejara mi trabajo al momento que me propusiste matrimonio. Casi lo diste como un hecho—Poniéndose de pie.- Eres un buen hombre y me dejaste ilusionar y fuiste un tanto inmaduro en aquel momento. Aun sigues siendo un buen hombre pero diste por sentado que una vez nos casáramos todo cambiaría y no fue así. Te tengo cariño y me ha dolido lo que ha pasado pero no es suficiente para que regrese a ti. Somos totalmente diferentes.

-Temari…

-Te hablo con la verdad. Espero que seas feliz Neji. En verdad lo espero porque eres el hermano de mi mejor amiga y te aprecio.

-Pero no me amas…

Temari hesitó un segundo. Había terminado una relación que fue muy intensa, pasional y también algo tormentosa. Pero era algo que había que darle fin.

-Te quiero Neji… jamás se te olvide. Pero es hora de dejar el pasado atrás.- Colgando la llamada y sintiéndose algo melancólica.

Cuando caía la tarde Naruto divisó en una de las galerías a Shikamaru dar vueltas y más vueltas con las manos en la espalda. Iba a preguntarle que le ocurría cuando escuchó una voz femenina declarar- Ya estoy lista- y darle alcance al pelinegro que sonríe y le da un elogio a lo que ambos salen de la mano fuera de su vista. Las voces se alejan conversando alegremente mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte marino dándole una visión de lo más romántica.

Sin embargo lo último que pensaba era en el romance. La tarde había sido un total y completo desastre: Temari lo deja a solas con aquella joven e inexperta periodista pero si una experta en el arte de la seducción quien no dudó en ofrecerse al joven millonario quien le rechazó cortésmente pero no esperaba que la mujer comenzara a alterarse con su rechazo.

Nervioso pues no sabía como manejar ese tipo de mujeres que lloran por los rechazos, finalmente vio la luz al final del túnel cuando llega su hermana acompañada de los demás miembros del staff quienes venían de una sesión de fotos en los arrecifes y esta procuró su rescate. Pero sabía que lo pagaría luego. Ino no se lo callaría: ¡Había que ver su rostro de picardía al notar su hermano en tal predicamento de faldas!

-Hermano…

-Justo estaba pensando en ti.- Admite Naruto volteándose al verle llegar. Se había cambiado y ahora vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una franela universitaria. -

¿Cómo está esa mujer?

-Sobrevivirá pero no gracias a ti- Habla Ino riéndose con ganas ante la situación encontrada mas temprano en el lugar. Palmeándole con un gesto fraternal añade.- ¿tienes que romperles el corazón a todas las mujeres que se te acercan?

-¡Deja de decir tonterías! – Responde sintiéndose abochornado. –Esa muchacha prácticamente se me estaba ofreciendo. Y recuerda lo que Hyuuga ha dicho: debemos de tener cuidado ahora mas que nunca. No hacer ninguna tontería.

-¿Desde cuando escuchas lo que Hinata tiene que decir?

-Siempre quieres pasarte de lista Ino. – Añade Naruto tratando de desviar el tema prosigue.- ¿Cómo estuvo la sesión de fotos?

-¡Fantástica! El fotógrafo que contrató la corporación es magnifico. He trabajado en otras ocasiones con él y es de primera. También las revistas donde aparecerá –Haciendo una pausa piensa con cautela lo próximo para decir.- ¿Sabes? Creo que hemos subestimado a Hyuuga.- haciendo una pausa para esperar alguna replica de su hermano y al no haber añade.- Tiene talento. Sabe del negocio.

Naruto piensa unos segundos aquello y suspira resignándose: Ino tiene razón. Debía de admitir que Hyuuga sabe y tiene el olfato para los negocios. Su idea sobre el rejuvenecimiento de la corporación era acertada y audaz para salvar la empresa. Pero había algo en ella que no le agradaba del todo. Es difícil determinar en aquellos instantes que era.

-¿Vienes a Cenar? – Pregunta Ino despertándole de sus pensamientos.

-Si está esa reportera olvídalo. Comeré algo ahora en al cocina e iré a dar una vuelta en la playa.

-No está. Se marchó más temprano a cenar el pueblo con la otra reportera. No se a que hora vuelven.

-Entonces cenaremos.- Dice su hermano más seguro. Ino sonríe y ambos se dirigen al comedor donde la mesa está predispuesta y nota tres platos.

- Es interesante lo que ha pasado en la televisión desde que ocupaste los encabezados de los diarios. – Explica su hermana divertida mientras se sirve un poco de ensalada y su hermano se nota algo cohibido.- "Magnate millonario: Nueva adquisición para las solteras" "¡Peligro hombres: Guapo millonario en el mercado!" - Sonriendo complacida ante la cara de aturdimiento de su hermanito menor. –Sin tener un centavo eras perseguido por las chicas, ahora tendrás que andar con una contienda de seguridad.

-Exageras demasiado Ino. – Dice su hermano levantando la mirada a la puerta pues había visto alguien asomarse. Su mirada se queda fija en el umbral donde una joven de cabellos negros con reflejos azules sueltos y ojos blancos expresivos, se encontraba fija en el paso de la habitación con un vestido que se ata en el cuello de flores amarillas y fondo blanco y unas sandalias bajitas blancas.

Ino observa a la recién llegada y lanza una mirada suspicaz a su hermano y ahí reconoce la pizca de interés y atracción de su hermano. Hinata se queda observando al varón y al este no decir nada (solo quedarse viéndole con incredulidad), pasa y es ayudada a sentarse por el hombre que les está sirviendo.

-¡Vaya Hinata! – Habla Ino por su hermano que se había quedado sin palabras. Solo la había seguido con la mirada hasta que se sentó y aun no le quitaba los ojos de encima. -¡Te ves muy diferente! Hasta más relajada.

-No puedo llevar este tipo de vestimenta al trabajo…- Se excusa Hinata en un tono de voz relajado. –Pero no siempre visto de pantalón de sastre y camisas… - Añade sintiéndose un poco acalorada.

-Pues deberías verte así más seguido.- Añade Ino complacida – Ya ves que has dejado a Naruto sin palabras.- Ríe a carcajadas azorando a su hermano y finalmente atrayendo su atención. –Te ves muy bien ¿Cierto Naruto?

-Ehhh si, te ves muy bien- Dice el hombre bajando su mirada a su comida.

-Gracias Uzumaki.

-¡Por favor Chicos!- Declara Ino entre ellos atrayendo sus miradas. - ¡Estamos fuera de la oficina y en este bello lugar! Tan solo una vez, ¿Les costaría tanto llamarse cada uno por sus respectivos nombres?

Hyuuga y Uzumaki se observaron mutuamente. Hinata fue la primera en decir.- Si… a Naruto, no le molesta…

Ino miró con expectativa a su hermano y pronto pone un rostro de desesperación al notar que no dice nada. Finalmente por la insistente mirada de su hermana, declara- Puedes decirme…Naruto-kun…si lo deseas… de todas formas en Konoha utilizan los honorificos.

Ino sonríe complacida y procede a comer. Hinata sorprendida se queda estudiando un instante la mirada de Uzumaki y puede considerarlo un cese a las hostilidades. ¿O no? Su mirada segundos después era de cierta desconfianza pero no como en un principio. Olvidando sus diferencias, simplemente la ojiblanco prosiguió a comer su cena en silencio, con cortas intervenciones de Ino preguntando sobre ella.

-¿Tienes mas familia Hinata? ¿Novio, tal vez? –Guiñándole un ojo.

-Tengo un hermano mayor. Y mi padre. Pero no novio.

Naruto prestaba atención a aquello.

-¿Tu madre?

. —Murió cuando era una bebé. Tenía tres años.

-Lo siento.- Declara Ino. -¿Qué me dices de tu hermano mayor?

-¿Neji? Es una buena persona. Algo egocéntrico, atleta, inteligente, muy reservado en sus comentarios y algo desconfiado. Me lleva siete años y siempre vivía sobreprotegiéndome. Sigue viviendo en Konoha.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo conseguiste mudarte a un país totalmente diferente al tuyo entonces?

-Pues por Sasuke.

-¿Sasuke?

-Es el mejor amigo de mi hermano. Lo convenció para que me dejara venir. Papá estaba de acuerdo pero Neji… Neji es un capitulo totalmente diferente. Él convenció a Neji de que era lo mejor para mi y él cuidaría de mi.

-.¿Sasuke te cuidaría?

-Sasuke era mi novio.- Explica Hinata. Naruto levanta la mirada escépticamente más curioso que nunca.

-¿Vivían juntos?

-No. No, no. Estábamos a punto de casarnos pero no vivíamos juntos.

-¿Estabas comprometida? – Pregunta Ino sorprendida y Hinata asiente un tanto avergonzada.- ¡Es increíble! Bueno no increíble… eres preciosa y sería un estúpido quien no te tomara en consideración para casarse. Pero… sino es un entrometimiento…

-Entonces no preguntes- Dice Naruto atrayendo la mirada de ambas.

-No tienes porque responder hermano. No es asunto tuyo. Es de Hinata… ¿Por qué rompió contigo?

-No rompió conmigo. Decidimos dejar nuestra relación.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-No estaba lista. Aun no. Me sentía algo inconforme. Entre mis horarios de trabajo y sus responsabilidades no había tiempo para nada. Y entonces estaba su celo.

-¿Celo? ¿Tenía razones para celar? – Ahí es Naruto quien pregunta.

-A mi trabajo. – Responde con firmeza y su mirada la secundaba.- sasuke en un momento no deseaba que trabajase. Incluso propuso que volviéramos a Japón. Pero no iba a dejar todo por sus celos. Estoy labrando mi futuro.

-Creo que si alguien digno aparece, puedes pensar dejarlo todo. Incluso tu trabajo-.- Discute Ino sonando sumamente romántica. – podría dejar de modelar si alguien dispuesto a quererme de verdad apareciera y yo lo supiera… tal vez pudo pasarte eso a ti, Hinata.

-Es una bonita fantasía pero no se adapta a la realidad. Quien se enamore de ti tiene que aceptar quien eres… y que papel representa tu trabajo en tu vida. – Dice Hinata sabiamente.- Y si él de verdad te quiere, aceptará eso sin condiciones. Solo porque sabe que te hace feliz.

Naruto las escucha con atención y cada una tiene razón, en parte al menos. La ensalada fue finalizada y después viene el hombre con un pescado al vapor y patatas salteadas con romero y mantequilla.

Los tres comienzan su pescado en silencio cada uno pensando lo dicho por Hinata. Ino declara- Aclárame algo: dices que si esa persona, a quien llegaras a querer te pidiera que dejaras lo que haces ahora, ¿No lo harías? ¿Lo dejarías?

-Creo que no sabría responder eso ahora. Lo hice un año y tanto atrás. No se si lo podría hacer ahora… nuevamente.- Ahí observando a Uzumaki.

El varón interviene aportando.- Creo que ese Sasuke no tenía tanta importancia en tu vida. – Atrayendo la mirada de ambas mujeres y más de una sorprendida Hinata.- Creo que si lo hubieras amado de verdad, habrías tratado de aclarar las cosas pero te habrías casado con él.

-Tal vez. – Admite.- Pero la verdad no iba a dejar mi identidad por él, por quedarme doblegada en un matrimonio que no habría entendimiento. – Ambos le observan con total atención y añade. - No me malinterpreten: Sasuke es una gran persona y espero que sea feliz o encuentre la felicidad pero simplemente no deseo estar con una persona que no comprenda lo que quiero.

-¿Tenía una amante, cierto? Mientras estuvieron comprometidos – Preguntó Naruto con tanta naturalidad que sobresaltó a ambas mujeres. La mirada dirigida a Hinata y la que esta le devolvió, confirma sus sospechas.

Ino observaba con gran expectativa a Hinata y su respuesta. No pudiendo soportar la mirada de ambos hermanos expresa con cierta sequedad.- Si, tenía una amante. Es ahora su novia actual. De hecho si nos vamos a tecnicismo, ambos teníamos amantes.

Naruto abre sus ojos sorprendido e igual Ino: la segunda de total estupefacción y Naruto de ansiedad por escuchar admitir una vez por todas lo que siempre sospechó (aunque en los últimos días deseaba que no fuera cierto). –El tenía a su compañera de trabajo y yo mi trabajo. Éramos la pareja de infieles perfecta.

Ino relaja su porte e igual su hermano pero no le retira la mirada a Hinata.

-¿Entonces aquello que dicen los medios? – Pregunta Ino por Naruto y él agradeció en silencio. Hinata la observa pero puede imaginarse a que se refiere.- Acerca de mí… -Hesita.- de Minato…

-No Ino. El señor Namikaze es mi jefe.

-¿Cómo sabemos que dices la verdad?- Pregunta ahora Naruto-¿Cómo podemos estar seguros que no sigues órdenes de mi padre para no decir la verdad y…

-Simplemente confiando en mí.- Dejando caer los cubiertos sobre la cerámica del plato que hizo un ruido sordo e intenso.- ¿Es tan difícil hacerlo Naruto-kun? – el sujeto sintió una punzada un tanto extraña al escuchar su nombre de los labios de la ojiblanco. –Solo he tenido una relación en mi vida y ha sido con Sasuke Uchiha. ¡Y creo que será la última!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque los hombres son tan malpensados y pervertidos que dan asco.- Habla con rectitud. Se pone de pie y añade- Disculpen: voy a dar un paseo…- Saliendo por otra puerta que daba a la galería con vista a la playa.

-¿Tenías que hacer eso? – Le condena su hermana.

-¿Qué hice?

-Siempre buscas una manera de sacarla de quicio – Gruñe su hermana.- ¿Qué clase de pregunta fue esa Naruto? ¿Acaso no puedes llevarte diez minutos en paz con Hinata?

-Es difícil creer que dice la verdad cuando tienes a todo el mundo diciendo lo opuesto de ella. – Haciendo un dejo de impaciencia y dejando su servilleta a un lado antes de tomar un sorbo de vino.- ¡Mírala por todos los cielos! Es una hermosa mujer y va a decirme que conociendo tú y yo el pasado de Minato ¿No tuvo nada con él? ¡Por favor!

-Naruto…- Declara con un dejo de fascinación.

-¿Qué? – Pregunta segundos después algo aturdido.- ¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿Encuentras hermosa a Hyuuga, hermanito? – Pregunta con una risita coqueta y le guiña el ojo.- Si te portaras mejor con ella, es posible que terminara rindiéndose a tus pies y no saliendo de la habitación donde te encuentras.

-¡Basta Ino!

-¿Por qué entonces no te llevas de lo que ella dice? ¿Que nues… que Minato no tuvo ningún amorío con ella?

-Habría que ser ciego para no ver eso… es atractiva y joven.

-Tal vez te equivocas con ella. No tiene nada con Minato…

-Me niego a creer eso.

-Pero ¿Por que? ¿Qué tienes que pretendes crear alrededor de Hinata? ¿Una fantasía con nuestro padre?

-Ino: el hecho de Minato no estar involucrado con ella, daría por hecho que nuestro padre dejó sus andanzas como mujeriego y tal vez, solo tal vez, no sea el mismo hombre de antes.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-Que seria más difícil de mi parte odiarlo ante esas circunstancias…- Mira con el rabillo del ojo la puerta por donde se retiró Hinata- Discúlpame.

Ino observa la puerta cerrarse detrás de su hermano y suspira resignada ¡Hombres! Son incomprensibles cuando una idea se les coloca entre ceja y ceja. "No… no es posible… ¿O si?"

-¡Hinata! ¡Espera un segundo! Déjame… ¡Hyuuga!- Gruñe finalmente avanzando por la blanca arena en la oscura playa. La iluminación que recibía era de la luna en un magnifico cuarto menguante y la iluminación del interior de la casa de playa que Hinata proseguía en dejar atrás mientras se abrazaba a si misma y avanzaba con prontitud sin mirar atrás y sin percibir (gracias al ruido de las olas) que Uzumaki le llamaba con tanta premura.

Cuando Hinata iba metida en sus pensamientos fue que sintió el brazo que le aferró: sorprendida se voltea para notar la mirada algo consternada del sujeto pero no le importaba.-¿Qué quieres? – pregunta a la defensiva.

-No quiero nada… excepto disculparme. – Dice con gesto serio pero tratando de calmar sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Pero ¿Cuáles sentimientos?

Ella rió con cierto sarcasmo y allí Naruto nota sus ojos congestionados y nariz gimoteada.- ¿Disculparte? ¡Sería la primera vez!

-Dame un poco de crédito.- Dice el hombre - ¿Crees que para mi es fácil? ¡Por años crecí con una figura paterna ausente! Abandona a mi madre y con ello todo lo que pensaba de un hogar… ¡Deja de lloriquear! – Se alarma al notar que ella sollozaba con más fuerza.

-¡No estoy llor… lloriqueando!- Dice interrumpida por un hipo. –Estoy furiosa: siempre teniéndome que justificar delante de los demás… delante de ti…

-Lo entiendo.

-¡No digas que lo entiendes porque no sabes nada!- Ruge ella echando hacía atrás y retirándose un poco mas. Naruto nota su actitud a la defensiva. –Estoy cansada ¡Agotada! Estoy tratando de luchar contra unas olas que vuelven a chocarme contra el arrecife…- señalando el lugar que ella usaba como metáfora. -¿Crees que no se que dicen de mi los demás? ¡Por Dios! Soy una mujer joven que ha llegado donde decenas de empleados de la corporación no han podido llegar cuando tienen hasta quince años trabajando para tu padre… ¿Por eso creen que he intercambiado favores con él para llegar a donde estoy? ¡Porque no simplemente pueden decir que estoy calificada para el trabajo!

Naruto la haló a su cuerpo cuando ella se derrumbaba mientras decía aquello. Para haber sido el primer contacto entre ellos, cierto dejo de satisfacción traspasó sus brazos mientras le sostenía y ella apenas se había dado cuenta que Naruto Uzumaki le abrazaba. Pero era difícil pensarlo por un segundo apenas: Hinata se encontraba enredada en una espiral de sentimientos que no estaban aun claros para ella. Odio, rencor, orgullo, satisfacción, crecimiento, afecto… algo de afecto… pero ¿Qué más era aquello? El aroma de su colonia… respiraba profundo y podía detectarlo… aquella colonia… inspira profundo para convencerse a si misma que así es su aroma.

En aquel momento despierta: ¡Estaba abrazada a Naruto Uzumaki! Su corazón dejó de latir por unos momentos mientras su complexión se relajaba un poco para volver a tensarse.

Los momentos que tal vez eran segundos, se sentían como siglos por el par. Hinata se sintió a salvo y comenzó iniciar la separación de la figura masculina sin mirar su rostro. Los brazos de Naruto aun le rodeaban con firmeza y ella tuvo que buscar los turbios mares de los ojos azules para hacerlo reaccionar y el hombre delicadamente y tomándose su tiempo, dejó de rodearle con los brazos. Sin embargo dice con voz grave.- ¿Se siente mejor?

Hinata asiente, sintiendo un tibio contacto en sus mejillas que no se desvanecía. –Gracias… por eso. Creo que… bueno lo necesitaba… -baja su mirada.

-Tienes toda la razón para haber perdido el control.- habla finalmente el varón.- Y no he sido de mucha ayuda… yo… lo siento…- Atrayendo su mirada- En verdad. Por esto y todo lo demás. – Haciendo una pausa.- Eres alguien dedicado Hyuuga. Tienes aptitud para el negocio y no he sido justo en acusarte de los problemas financieros.

-.- Sonríe tímidamente.- En serio.

El silencio se hizo presente solamente interrumpido por el sonido de la brisa que viene del mar. Naruto se lleva sus manos a sus pantalones y finalmente declara- Bien. Creo que volveré…

-Si. Adelante- Afirma Hinata notándose un tanto nerviosa. –Y…. Gracias…

Naruto afirmó con su rostro e hizo una indicación de "Hasta luego" para regresar a la casa. Desde una de las galerías notaba los paseos cortos que daba Hinata por la arenilla. Se sentaba en la arena fresca y observa el oscuro manto del horizonte marino y el cielo estrellado. No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo allí sentado pero cuando la mirada fue halada por un sonido de una puerta de madera del jardín abrirse y cerrarse, se encuentra con la mirada ofuscada de Temari no Sabaku.

-¿Temari?

-¡Ah Naruto! – Dice turbada y notándose sorprendida de verle allí sentado.- ¿Qué haces aquí fuera?

-Tomando un poco de aire. ¿Por qué entras por aquí? –Notando que no usaba la puerta principal de la casa de playa.- ¿Dónde está Nara?

Temari se encoge de hombros y Naruto nota su turbación en su mirada y su porte.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?

El silencio departe de Temari hace que Naruto se tense y busque aun mas forzar una confesión con su mirada. Temari dice con presteza-Voy a acostarme…

-¡Espera! – Deteniéndole.- ¿Estás segura que no quieres hablar? Te notas algo preocupada. -Temari lo observa por un instante y ve que este se sienta en uno de los sillones de playa de aquella galería casi en penumbras. Naruto la mira con inquietud y añade. –Cuando nos conocimos me diste la oportunidad de tratarte como una amiga: Ahora soy tu amigo. ¿Qué ocurre?

Temari avanza hasta sentarse cerca de él en el sofá. Respira profundamente no observándole hasta que comienza a relatarle.- He salido con Shikamaru esta noche.

-Lo se. – Atrayendo su mirada un instante- Los vi salir más temprano. – Temariasiente. – Pero que hayas salido con él no es motivo para ponerte así- Ahí oscureciendo su mirada y afirmando un poco mas su tono de voz.- Al menos que haya pasado algo y te haya faltado el respeto…

-Oh no. No Naruto. –Suspira largamente.- Es un caballero, algo perezoso pero caballero. Es solo que- Haciendo otra pausa larga- Es que Shikamaru me ha confesado que… bueno, que tiene algo de interés en mi… que quiere ser mi novio.

¿Qué quiere ser su novio? ¿Shikamaru? Pero… ¡Shikamaru estaba más que interesado en Hinata! ¿O no? ¿Qué pasaba allí? ¿Por que Shikamaru le gustaba Hinata y también Temari? Naruto no comprendía nada de nada. ¡Hacía unos días Shikamaru le dijo que Hinata era muy interesante! Siempre dejaba entredicho que Hinata era su tipo de mujer. Pero ¿Por qué ahora actuaba de aquella manera? ¿Pidiéndole una oportunidad a Temari?

-¿Y tu no lo quieres?

-No para novio. – Admite Temari insegura. Naruto la observa con atención y ella prosigue.- Al menos, no por el momento. – Suspira- No hace mucho he salido de una relación seria y no puedo de un día para otro cambiar mis sentimientos. – piensa unos segundos para añadir.- Tal vez ahora solo le tenga cariño a Neji… pero, no se…- Suspira nuevamente. - pensar en otra relación o en alguien es bastante difícil. Al menos ahora. Al menos que he ganado cierta independencia.

-¿Le has explicado todo esto a Shikamaru?

-Mas o menos. Se enojó. O eso me pareció.- Naruto alzó una ceja dubitativo ante lo que ella le decía y la joven añade.- No esperé a que me dejara él y su mirada lo dijo todo: Simplemente me puse de pie y he venido a casa. –Naruto se sorprende de su declaración.

-¿Acaso no le diste una explicación mas clara?

-Su mirada lo dijo todo: No era lo que quería escuchar.

-Lo siento. En verdad lo siento Temari- Dice Naruto pasando su mano por el hombro y Temari inclinó su cabeza contra su hombro y ahí contra una parte de su pecho. Naruto definitivamente le turbaban aquellas reacciones femeninas y era la segunda vez que buscaban consuelo. ¿Aquello se volvería una rutina en su estancia en aquel lugar?

-Me gusta… tener alguien con quien hablar. —Admite Temari levantando su mirada a Li con una sonrisa muy triste y Naruto se da cuenta olvidando lo que pensaba momentos antes.- Últimamente no hay quien hable con Hinata… está muy susceptible.

-Ni que lo digas- Expresa Naruto distraídamente y Temari le mira con interrogante. Niega con su rostro y declara sonriéndole sutilmente. – es la mejor parte de tener amigos.

Temari asiente sonriéndole sutilmente y se separa tenuemente de él. Dice con lentitud.-Voy a dormir temprano. Si ves a Shikamaru, no te hagas enterado de lo que hemos hablado… no quisiera avergonzarlo.

-Descuida. Buenas noches- Le despide Naruto.

La mujer entra en la habitación y nota a su compañero de trabajo ya dormido en la otra cama. Hábilmente abre su portátil y conecta la cámara digital al ordenador para que descargue sus imágenes a la misma. No se preocupa por si la pantalla levanta a su amigo del profundo sueño en el que se encuentra: solo le importa que aquello le valdría una estupenda comisión.

La verdad es que no le encontró el sentido cuando su colaboradora decidiera salir con la cámara en el hombro y luego la dejara encargada a ella una vez desahogaba sus penas con uno de los turistas que andaban en el bar donde se metieron. Decidió volver a la casa una vez vio que aquella mujer y su nueva conquista comenzaban a secretearse en la oreja.

¡Tendrá que agradecerle luego! Ahora lo que le importaba era descargar aquella información en su portátil y entregarle la cámara a su amiga luego.

Sonríe con presteza y astucia notando cada una de las imágenes. Escuchando a su compañero roncar desde su cama murmura notando las imágenes –Esto vale oro- Viéndose las fotografías de Temari abrazada y apoyada contra Uzumaki en la terraza. Se nota que la foto fue tomada con una lente de aumento y ella no tenía idea de que hablaban pero aun así aquellas imágenes en la terraza en penumbras eran demasiado valiosas para dejarlas pasar desapercibidas.- ¿Con que no hay nada entre ellos, no Señorita Hyuuga? – Sonríe triunfante. – Veremos lo que dirá Hinata Hyuuga y el resto del mundo ante estas imágenes…

* * *

Chan chan channnnnnn

Que pasara ahora con esa fotos, como se colocara Hinata al verlas, o no las vera?

Quien sabe XD…esperen yo si se como se colocara ;D

Bueno ya hubo el primer acercamiento entre Naruto y Hinata, tendrán más acercamientos aparte de este.

Se preguntaran por que Kurenai es madre de Temari, pues todo se sabrá mas adelante aunque en realidad como ser un fic, todo puede pasar o mejor dicho mezclar XD

Bueno nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo

Se despide

**Heero Root**


	7. Capitulo 7 Espejismos y Chismes

Aquí trayéndoles el nuevo capitulo de esta adaptación, disculpen la demora del capitulo, pero llego del trabajo y poco tiempo me da para estar en la pc, pero bueno aquí esta y eso es lo que cuenta.

Bueno como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto, además esta historia tampoco es mía es de la autora **crystal23**, es un Sakura/Syaoran (Card Captor Sakura), yo solamente le pedí la autorización de hacer la historia una adaptación a un NaruHina, espero que les guste la historia

**Aviso:** para que la historia no se igual a la original, agregare algunas cosas de parte mía, y tal vez quitare partes de la historia original, además que la personalidad de los personajes en esta historia serán iguales que la historia original, claro que también pienso agregarles sus personalidades correspondiente a lo que salen en el manga/anime

_Flashback_

_**Llamadas de Telefono**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 7. Espejismo y chismes.**_

Cuando el automóvil entraba a la residencia Uzumaki, los ocupantes iban en silencio y cada uno de ellos inmersos en sus pensamientos. Se habían despedido de los periodistas en el aeropuerto y todos sus ocupantes pensaban lo mismo "De vuelta al mundo real"

Shikamaru se había decidido el tomar un taxi desde el aeropuerto y no continuar con ellos. Hinata no entendía su proceder pero Shikamaru parecía algo desconcertado. No discutió con él y se despidieron prometiendo verse a la mañana siguiente en la oficina.

Hinata y Naruto iban hablando de negocios todo el camino pero con un porte relajado que comenzaban a ser victimas de las ironías de su amiga Temari y al final los tres reían como viejos amigos en el coche.

Todo iba bien hasta que las puertas se abren llegando a la mansión Uzumaki y comienzan a descender del coche: a los pocos segundos un estruendo parecido a un chillido exagerado se hizo presente gritando -¡Naruto¡Llegaste! -Pasando como un bólido entre Temari y Hinata y lanzándose a los brazos del hombre y por poco cayendo hacía atrás sino fuera por el vehículo que sostuvo el impacto.- ¡Llegaste al fin!

Las tres mujeres allí presentes parpadearon dos veces y el hombre no se recuperaba de su sorpresa. Ino solo dice.- ¡Amaru!¡Que sorpresa! – Sonriéndole.

-¿Amaru? – Preguntan Hinata y Temari al mismo tiempo.

La mujer las ignora olímpicamente para solo concentrarse en abrazar efusivamente al varón quien responde el abrazo por unos segundos y al final es Amaru quien esta colgada del cuello de Naruto sin ninguna ayuda.

-¡Que alegría verte¡Me sorprendió encontrar tu departamento vacío! – Grita con total intención de hacer pasar la visita como total sorpresa.- ¡Entonces llamo a Yugito y ella cortésmente me dice que te mudaste aquí ¿De donde sacaste dinero?

-Amaru…por favor, baja de mi cuello… me estás ahorcando—Solicita el varón apurado por la demostración de cariño departe de la pelirroja y la falta de aire a sus pulmones.- Ama…ru…- Ya dice faltándole oxigeno.

La pelirroja se separa de él ignorando despectivamente a las originarias de Konoha quienes se observan mutuamente no comprendiendo quien era aquella mujer. –¡La verdad es que ha sido una sorpresa tras otra Naruto! Y no decirme nada… que cosas las tuyas… ¡Esta casa es hermosa!¿Acaso te sacaste la lotería o que?

-¡Por favor Amaru! – Dice Ino tratando de separar la muchacha de los brazos del rubio. - ¿Quieres que creamos que no has visto los diarios?

-¿Diarios?¡Sabes que no leo periódicos!¡AHHH me alegra tanto verte Naruto! – Trata de abrazarlo nuevamente pero Naruto nervioso le corta el intento.

-Amaru. Es una alegría verte aquí- Ahí fijándose en Hinata y Temari y con la mirada apunta a las jóvenes –Temari, Hinata… Permítanme que les presente a una pariente…

-¿Pariente?¡No hace mucho fuimos algo más si recuerdas, Naruto! – Añade coquetamente sorprendiendo a las japonesas. Con una carcajada estridente completa.- y recuerdo perfectamente que te gustaba llamarme "Ama Ama" – Guiñándole el ojo.

-Amaru- Advierte llamándole. Indicando a la china que se voltee, él dice. – Hinata Hyuuga, Temari no Sabaku: ella es Amaru Uzumaki. Es mi prima…

-Prima tercera… y ex prometida de Naruto-. Agrega con superioridad a ambas mujeres quienes no ocultan su sorpresa y Amaru sonríe a Naruto expresándole.- ¿Cómo?¡Nunca les has hablado de mí! –Mirándoles nuevamente.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?¿Van a cenar con nosotros? – Notando las maletas siendo llevadas al interior de la casa.

-Amaru… Hinata y Temari viven aquí…

-¡Que graciosa eres Ino! ¿Acaso es casa de una de ellas o que?

-La casa pertenece a la compañía Diamantes Uzumaki- Ahora habla Hinata con una sonrisa cortés.- Mucho gusto en conocerle Amaru Uzumaki.

-Un momento ¿Eres "La Hinata Hyuuga" De quien tanto he escuchado hablar?¿La mano derecha de Minato Namikaze?

-Así es. – Declara con cortesía y sonríe sutilmente para analizar la facción física de aquella estridente pelirroja. en conocerle Uzumaki.

-Llámeme Amaru, Hyuuga. – Le corrige ella con afabilidad. Conoce la reputación de Hinata. Los medios habían hecho eco acerca del romance de ella con su tío Minato y no dudaba que ahora viéndole frente a frente, fueran verídicos.

-Solo si me llama por mi nombre- Anuncia cortésmente Hinata.

Esta ultima analiza a Amaru en silencio una vez Naruto comienza a hacer preguntas por su familia mientras ingresan a la casa. Ino va detrás de su hermano y la pelirroja teniendo rostro de pocos amigos. Temari va atrás con Hinata y ambas observan a la ojiazul mientras conversa con el rubio con una soltura y ligereza que es envidiable. El parece algo tenso pero no exime por ello, una sutil sonrisa de sus labios.

Hinata observa aquella muchacha con interés mientras avanzan. Es muy bonita y no se lo quita. Tiene un aire parecido a Ino en su desenvolvimiento al tratar con Naruto. Es de mediana estatura, ojos azules intensos casi llegando a mostrar unos matices verdosos. Sus cabellos son larguísimos llegando casi hasta la cadera, fácilmente podría rivalizar con su largo cabello. Viste zapatos bajitos y ropa tradicionalmente oriental y parece con su mirada, también estudiarle a conciencia mientras hablaba.

-¡Así que, me tendrán aquí por una larga temporada!- Anuncia observando a Hinata, Temari y finalmente al rubio- Naruto. Espero que no te importe pero me he instalado en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso cuando llegué a la casa.

-Claro que no me importa. Esta casa es tu casa Amaru.

La pelirroja sonríe y Naruto se disculpa para seguir a sus habitaciones pues está cansado del viaje. Temari y Hinata se despiden de Ino y se excusan con Amaru. Esta las detiene diciéndoles.- ¡Oigan! – Avanzando a ellas. –No se que se las traen con Naruto ¡Cuando Jiraiya me informó que vivían aquí me sorprendí! – Ahí observando a Hinata.- Y no me agrada para nada…

-No tiene porque preocuparse Amaru- Declara Temari por Hinata. Pero Amaru no miraba a Hinata: tal vez porque no la considera como una amenaza para sus planes. – Estamos aquí ayudando a Uzumaki y una vez concluyamos, nos marchamos de aquí.

-Eso espero- Cruzándose de brazos y con fuego en su mirada, las miraba a cada una para anunciarles.- Porque Naruto será mío. Que les quede claro. Estuvimos así de cerca para casarnos… y lo haremos de nuevo… ¿Entendido?

Hinata y Temari la observan marcharse por el pasillo con decisión y el rostro en alto y Temari solo murmura.- ¿Nunca es tan fácil llevarse con esta gente, verdad?

-Creo que es típico de la familia Uzumaki, Temari.- Declara Hinata con presteza viendo por donde la pelirroja se ha marchado.

El gran día había arribado finalmente. Mientras los camarógrafos, curiosos y demás esperaban en la entrada del exclusivo lobby del salón de eventos, esperando la llegada de Naruto Uzumaki. El lobby fue decorado con Lirios en sus largos tallos y floreros transparentes en donde además de agua tenían en sus fondos imitaciones de perlas.

En la recepción los invitados eran recibidos por mozos con copas de champaña. Una gran cantidad de periodistas fueron invitados al interior mientras los fotógrafos y demás, esperaban afuera la llegada de los invitados. Se rumoraba incluso que el presidente de la mismísima Uzushio, arribara al evento.

Pero fuera de todas las personalidades invitadas al evento, cierto grupo de conocidos, que coincidían ante circunstancias, amistades o relaciones de trabajo, no estaban en los mejores ánimos para acudir a dicho evento.

Muchas cosas habían ocurrido entre ellos aquella semana para estar en la mejor de las actitudes para celebrar. Entre ellos, eran Hinata y Naruto

_Flashback_

_Aunque el cese a hostilidades entre el par siguió durante el fin de semana que estuvieron juntos en la casa de playa, no se podía decir lo mismo aquel lunes que regresaron. Cada uno a sus labores pero Hinata notaba cierta relajación en el porte de Uzumaki cuando estaba presente y podía admitir en momentos que podía detenerse a observar al varón para analizar un poco mas (o ser jalada por sus pensamientos) en tratar de adivinar lo que Naruto Uzumaki pensaba._

_Tenten notaba incluso que su jefa estaba menos tensa de lo normal y Hinata lo presagiaba cuando detectó la mirada de su auxiliar sobre su persona. Cuando arribó por la puerta y se dirigió su despacho lo hizo con una tenue sonrisa y su piel algo dorada por el sol. Tenten no hesitó en ingresar detrás de Hinata. Pues además de ser su jefa le consideraba una amiga. - ¿Pasó algo interesante? _

_Hinata sonríe tenuemente y declara- Te invité que vinieras con nosotros. Un par de días en el mar te habrían caído de maravilla. _

_-Sabe que no podía. Tengo a mi madre muy enferma y no puede darse el lujo de yo desaparecerme por dos días. – Sentándose delante de su jefa. _

_-Es cierto. Lo lamento. ¿Cómo está? _

_-Tuvo una recaída. Mi hermanito hizo todo lo posible este fin de semana y me mantuvo al tanto. _

_-¿Por qué no llamaron al medico? _

_-Hinata, sabes que esos médicos se pierden los fines de semana. Entonces en los hospitales están los doctores jóvenes e inexpertos que empeoran las cosas… - Hinata notaba su consternación.- Mi madre casi se muere un año atrás- Declara con cierto dolor y la voz se entrecorta. –Y ni hablemos de los cuidados para mi hermanito. Todo por Negligencia médica. No permitiría que pasara de nuevo. _

_-Neji jamás permitiría una cosa así- Declara distraídamente. – Se considera un médico responsable de sus pacientes. _

_-Ah su hermano- Declara tomando una foto pequeña que hay en el escritorio de su jefa. –Me contó alguna vez de él. ¿Cuándo vendrá a visitarla? _

_-¡Si tengo algo de suerte, nunca! Muchas gracias- replica Hinata con un halo de exasperación.- Mi hermano es insoportable con esa actitud tan propia de él. ¡Imagínatelo aquí! Bastante lo soporté en Konoha. Incluso creo que las mujeres no soportan mucho su actitud. La única que lo soportó fue Temari y ni tanto que duraron. _

_Tenten levanta su mirada curiosa y pregunta.- ¿Sabaku fue… novia de su hermano? _

_-Así es. Estuvieron comprometidos conociendo a Neji que jamás se involucra con alguien al menos que sea muy serio... Pero rompieron. Sea lo que sea, se que mi hermano tuvo la culpa. _

_Tenten se encogió de hombros y decidió ponerse de pie y retirarse del despacho. Hinata estuvo concentrada en su trabajo toda aquella mañana siendo prisionera de sus recuerdos de aquel fin de semana de playa. _

_Debía admitir que Naruto Uzumaki, después que hicieron el paro a hostilidades era alguien interesante. No era alguien parlanchín pero si una persona muy sincera y algo retraída. Tenía una sonrisa algo humilde pero atractiva que Hinata encontraba muy interesante. Se preocupó en par de ocasiones mirándole mientras nadaba en la piscina de la playa. Era un excelente atleta. Este parecía andar muy concentrado en sus vueltas como si ejercitara. _

_Temari y ella hablaban en el kiosco y en par de ocasiones ambas se cansaban de hablar y observar el varón dar vueltas en la piscina. _

_Lo que si llamó la atención de Hinata es cuando Shikamaru apareció en bañador diciéndole a Uzumaki que dieran vueltas en el mar. Hinata notó cierta rigidez en el rostro del perezoso pero no le prestó importancia cuando fue hacia ella y le saludó con una sonrisa aunque con Temari fue un tanto fría. _

_Los observó a ambos, en especial a Naruto quien les sonrió tímidamente y más tonta se sintió respondiendo a su saludo. _

_"No es alguien tan absurdo como pensé" en aquel momento el teléfono le sobresaltó. –Hyuuga.- Responde. _

_-Hola Hinata- Dice el hombre y Hinata sintió un respingo en su corazón- Habla Naruto. _

_-¡Ah Hola Naruto-kun! – Sonríe con torpeza. "¡Rayos!¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?" -¿Qué ocurre?¿Dónde estás? _

_-Estoy en una reunión con unos asociados. Se me hará un poco tarde y no llegaré hasta las once. _

_-Entiendo. – Repite Hinata. _

_El rubio prosigue-Aun tengo que coordinar unas cuantas cosas y la reunión con la división de Kumo de distribución no es hasta las dos. Tengo también la reunión con Nara hasta las cuatro…_

_-Si, entiendo. _

_-De modo que me preguntaba… si podríamos hablar durante la cena… pero no en la casa. _

_-¿Cena? _

_-Si. – Sonando algo nervioso añade.- Una cena… en un restaurante. _

_-Lo último que debemos hacer es salir juntos. ¿Sabes como se pondrían los medios? – Declara ella relajándose en su silla y jugando con el cordón del auricular del teléfono. Una tenue sonrisa además de un halo rosa se posaba en su rostro añadiendo.- ¡Nos pondrían como pareja! _

_-Lo ultimo que necesita tu reputación. – Declara Naruto muy relajado. _

_-Exacto. Mejor en la casa. _

_-De acuerdo. Amaru dijo que saldría a cenar con Ino y unos modelos. Parece estar más que entusiasmada de conocer uno de esos directores de agencia._

_-¿Quiere ser modelo? _

_-Asegura que es un paso para su éxito. Amaru a veces es incomprensible._

_-¿Lo dices porque parece estar empeñada en casarse contigo? –_

_Naruto no contiene una risa: el tema en conversaciones de Ino, Temari y Hinata, en presencia del varón había sido precisamente Amaru. Naruto no se intimidaba por los deseos de su prima y así lo había recalcado en una ocasión anterior aquella misma semana: Quería a Amaru pero no era su idea de novia. – Creo que Amaru aun no ha captado la idea de que no quiero casarme. Ahora mismo resulta contraproducente. _

_-Creo que se conformaría con ser tu novia.- Responde ella con cierta coquetería.- Como todas las mujeres del Oriente. _

_Naruto la escucha con atención: Detecta el dejo divertido de su voz. Los últimos días habían estado así cuando hablaban por teléfono aunque cuando estaban frente a frente evadían miradas y contactos._

_Naruto Sabía que había química y le temía a ello. Se divierte con su proposición y añade el hombre sin responderle.- Hasta esta noche… Hinata. _

_Hinata colgó la llamada sintiéndose que saltaría cualquier momento en su silla._

_Fin del Flashback _

-Tonta- Dice en el presente dentro de la limosina mientras esta recorría parte de la ciudad para llegar a su destino. Iba sola. Así era que le tocaba llegar.

La Cena no se dio con Naruto Uzumaki. Tampoco cualquier otra conversación civilizada entre ellos. Simplemente se negaba a escuchar sus razones: las pruebas estaban allí: en tinta y a color. La imagen de Temari no Sabaku y Naruto Uzumaki muy cómodos en un sofá y bastante íntimos fue la que deshizo toda ilusión que pudo haber tenido días antes sobre Uzumaki.

Cuando una llamada le despertó de sus pensamientos, tomó el teléfono como una autómata. - ¿Si?

-Hinata. – Dice la voz saludándole pero se notaba algo agotado y débil.

-Señor Namikaze – Refiriéndose al padre de Naruto.- ¿Pasa algo?

-Creo que… - haciendo una pausa. – No podré asistir al lanzamiento.

-¡¿Qué?! Señor Namikaze…- Dice incorporándose parcialmente. -¡Tiene que asistir! Limaría asperezas con los medios.

-Hinata no me siento muy bien. Ya llamé a Jiraiya y le he informado y un vehículo lo trae hasta acá. – Hinata se preocupa y el rubio mayor lo previene diciéndole.- Tranquila. Son achaques de hombres enfermos. Disfruta la fiesta. Te lo mereces, Hinata.

-Señor Minato. Cuanto lo siento. Espero en verdad que se recupere.

-Muchas gracias, querida. Que te diviertas. – Ahí cortando la llamada. Hinata se quedó mirando el aparato unos segundos antes de guardarlo en su bolsito de fiesta. Notando que apenas cabía allí. Mirando su atuendo nota que tal vez estuvo algo equivocada con Temari al elegir tal atuendo tan elegante.

El vestido era una pieza enteriza que escotado en la parte superior llevaba solo unos aretes con perlas y pequeños zafiros incrustadas que le prestó su amiga. Para rematar llevaba una especie de cintillo en su cabeza hecho de diamantes y zafiros que daba alusión a una pequeña tiara dándole un aire de realeza. Había sido maquillada con esmero y bajo las instrucciones de su amiga y sus cabellos parcialmente recogidos, para dejar sus tan característicos mechones a los lados de su rostro.

No tenía idea de porque se dejó convencer por Temari, le tuvo pena pues por alguna razón desde que volvió de la playa, estaba muy callada y hasta retraída pero captaba la mirada de Hinata y de una vez sonreía. Su amiga le preguntó en más de una ocasión que ocurría pero Temari astutamente no le decía nada.

Hinata admitía que estaba enojada con Temari y no podía ser culpada por ello. Aunque accedió a todo lo que se refería de su vestuario ella y Hinata tenían sus diferencias y eran notables. Más que todo por el artículo que salió al otro día de la llegada de la playa y los medios se hicieron eco.

-Tonta.- Se acusa nuevamente al momento que la limosina llega al recibidor del lugar y los flashes no se hicieron esperar para ver si se trataba de la pareja del momento que iban allí.

Temari y Naruto

Muchas cosas pueden pasar en cuestión de días. Y Hinata estaba mas clara de ello que cualquiera.

En el otro lado de la ciudad, una joven de ojos verdosos terminaba de darle una última revisada a su atuendo que variaba totalmente de alguien que vestía de manera hippie la mayor parte de sus días y discutía al mismo tiempo con su madre por el teléfono. Desde que tomó la llamada, Temari se había arrepentido pues su madre ni siquiera se tomaba tiempo para tomar aire. Expresaba todo lo que opinaba con relación a aquella noticia que había cruzado fronteras.

Esta continuaba diciendo.-… _**Entonces la noticia se ha hecho eco aquí querida¡No de otra persona que el Heredero Uzumaki!**_ …- se notaba más que feliz y Temari trataba de interrumpirle pero ella comenzaba nuevamente. -… _**me han llamado a la oficina de diez revistas y diarios pidiendo una entrevista con la madre de la "Princesa de los Diamantes"**_ – El dejo de satisfacción estaba mas que claro.- _**… debo decirte que es un cambio radical querida: De un simple doctor a un empresario poderoso… y que cambio de corazón. Ya decía yo que lograrías superar lo de Neji Hyuuga…**_

á. Lo de Neji no se supera como si cambiara de marca de detergente, por favor- Habla con mucha seguridad y firmeza.- Naruto Uzumaki y yo no tenemos nada…

-_**Pero querida. ¡Las fotos!**_

-Esas fotos- gruñe con exasperación mirándose nuevamente al espejo y decidiendo si ir finalmente o no a esa gala. – Esas fotos no son verdaderas… bueno si lo son, pero no lo que expresan.

_**-¿Cómo es eso?**_ – Pregunta su madre notablemente confundida. _**-¿Lo son, o no lo son?**_

-Son reales pero…

-_**Eso es lo que cuenta**_- Le corta ella.- _**¡Bueno, tendremos mucho de que hablar cuando vaya de visita allá! **_

-¡¿Qué?¿Cómo así?

_**-¡Querida!¿No supondrás que entres en esa relación con ese joven y no conozca a la familia?-**_ ríe con optimismo y Temari trata de decir algo pero su madre se adelanta diciéndole.- _**Además es lo que he dicho a los medios "Trataré con el joven una vez vaya a ver a mi hija a Uzushio. Hasta entonces me eximo de hacer comentarios"**_

Temari en aquellos momentos deseaba marcharse al país del Acero. El asunto de las fotos le trajo problemas con Hinata y ahora su madre creía todo lo que decían los medios. ¿Qué más faltaba?

-Madre: no tienes porque dejar tus asuntos en Konoha por venir a verme… es una pérdida total de tiempo… y no hables con los medios.

_**-Temari, Es definitivo que necesitas a tu madre de tu lado querida. No tienes porque preocuparte acerca de mi tiempo, pues lo dedicaré a lo más importante y esa eres tú. En cuanto a Naruto Uzumaki, está más que claro que te había subestimado ¡Si sabes elegir hombres de carácter! Pensé que mis esperanzas estaban perdidas cuando te involucraste con alguien como Neji Hyuuga. **_

-¡Mamá! Nunca has reprimido mi amistad con su hermana… ¿Por qué denigras tanto a su hermano?¿Por qué solo es médico?

-_**No querida**_.- Expresa con cierta bondad que Temari prestó atención.- _**No denigro a Neji Hyuuga por ser médico…- **_haciendo una pausa.- _**¡Lo hago por ser hijo de su padre!**_ – Gruñe exasperándose haciendo que a su hija se le formara una enorme gota en su frente.- _**Hiashi Hyuuga se casó con una mujer diez años menor que él… ¡Hana era una niña apenas!**_ – Ruge y Temari tuvo que alejar el auricular de su oído para que no le dejara sorda.

-Mamá: Deja al señor Hyuuga fuera de esto…

_**-¡Me exasperaba que tu siguieras los pasos de mi amada Hana! Cayendo en las garras de esos… de esos…**_

.-Mamá Tengo que dejarte. Llego tarde a la gala…

-_**¡AH hija! Claro. Disculpa. Luego te llamo para coordinar los planes de mi ida a visitarte. ¡Tengo tantos deseos de ver a Hinata también!**_

La llamada fue colgada y Temari se quedó un instante con el auricular pegado al oído antes de colgar. Su madre siempre fue ciega por el rencor hacía Hiashi y pensó que las cosas se habían disipado. Entonces, ella y Neji comienzan a salir.

-¿Quién me dijo a mi que aquello funcionaría? – Suspiró observándose nuevamente al espejo para notar su vestido de tirantes finos y la punta de sus rubios cabellos se escapaban unos rulos indomables que caían suavemente por sus hombros semi desnudos.

Detrás de su cabello tenía un prendedor con pequeñas piedras del color de su vestido. El vestido a la altura de su muslo comenzaba a abrirse tenuemente para mostrar un lado de su piel semi bronceada, pero no mucho para así moverse con libertad en aquel vestido estrecho. Su cuello estaba adornado con una gargantilla de fibra azul de donde colgaba un prendedor con una gota de perla. Exquisitamente maquillada se disponía a darle alcance a Hinata quien una hora antes se había marchado para llegar a tiempo.

O para evitarla. Ahora mismo no le daba importancia al asunto: aunque al principio le había divertido el hecho que Hinata presentara signos de desconfianza cuando se trataba de ella y Naruto, ahora era una carga mas que una diversión: Hinata apenas le hablaba mas de lo necesario como aquel día que debía ser un evento de magnitudes que las aliara en vez de separarlas.

Pero lo ocurrido días antes en el edificio corporativo de empresas Uzumaki, sobrepasó todas las expectativas. Mientras Temari salía hacía los pasillos de la enorme mansión para dirigirse a la limosina que le esperaba en el exterior, recordaba los eventos acaecidos desde que salió del ascensor días antes.

_Flashback_

_Notaba las miradas curiosas de todos aquellos que se encontraba en el pasillo pero no le prestaba atención: no era la primera vez que llamaba la atención y algunos de esos rostros eran desconocidos para ella y otros familiares pero que le mirasen de aquella manera no le sacaba de quicio. Ya cuando llegó al área donde estaban las oficinas de Hinata, todos en aquel departamento estaban reunidos en dos grupos: uno observaban un televisor que había en un extremo que se usaba para notar los movimientos bursátiles y noticias financieras del mundo. Del otro lado había un grupo de seis o siete personas todos, agachados hacía un escritorio viendo algo. _

_Entre ellos, Temari notó la mirada de la asistente de Hinata, quien tosió consecutivamente al darse cuenta de su presencia en el lugar. Todos los que observaban en el escritorio se dispersaron simuladamente y sea lo que tenían viendo delante de ellos, ya no estaba cuando Temari se aproximó. - ¿Está Hinata en su despacho?_

_Tenten observó nerviosa la puerta cerrada y las cortinas corridas dando privacidad al despacho de su jefa y responde a Temari.- Ahora mismo está algo indispuesta señorita Sabaku. – Bajando su voz.- ¿Por qué no va a casa… _

_-¿Indispuesta? – Observando su reloj y luego a la asistente preocupada.- Hablé con ella hace una hora y dijo que podía recibirme.- Sacando un sobre largo de su bolso añade.- Tengo las fotos preliminares para la campaña. _

_-Ahora no es un buen momento. - -Insiste Tenten. _

_-Si está tan enferma, debería irse a casa. _

_-No dije que estuviera enferma- Añade bajando la voz para que su jefa no le escuchara.- Dije que estaba indispuesta._

_-¿Acaso no es lo mismo? _

_-En este caso no, Señorita. – responde bajando aun más la voz. _

_Temari miró a los ojos de Tenten y pudo detectar cierta hesitación. -¿Ha ocurrido algo? _

_Tenten miró nuevamente la puerta y añade—Será mejor que hable con ella luego…_

_-No soy de las que huyen, - observando alrededor las miradas dudosas de los presentes.- ¿Que es lo que pasa? _

_Tenten iba a hablar cuando la puerta detrás de ellas se abrió. Hinata estaba frente a ellas y aunque venía con un rostro pálido, su rostro se desencajó al ver el rostro de Temari. Su sonrisa era forzada cuando le saludó.- ¡Temari! ¿Qué haces aquí? _

_Tenten sigilosamente se alejó de ambas jóvenes a seguir con su trabajo. Temari notaba las miradas ya para nada sutiles sobre ellas y sonríe inocentemente para decir.- Traje las fotos preliminares… ¿Qué es lo que pasa? _

_-¿Pasa? _

_-Tenten expresa que estás indispuesta. ¿Que ocurre? _

_Hinata niega con su cabeza para sonreírle forzadamente. Temari nota cierto vacío en su mirada.- No me pasa nada. _

_-¿Segura, Hinata? _

_-Si claro- Sonríe nerviosa y expresa- Tengo algo que hablar contigo. – Indicándole la oficina.- Por favor…- Tomando el sobre con las fotos de las manos de la amatista.-Tenten, que nadie nos interrumpa por favor. _

_Tenten asintió y las vio desaparecerse por la puerta de la oficina de su jefa. Los demás se acercaron hasta donde podían para escuchar lo que se diría allí dentro. _

_-¿Naruto? – Preguntaba en aquéllos instantes Temari a Hinata que tenía varios diarios en su escritorio.- ¿Que dices? _

_-¡Podía imaginármelo de él! De todas maneras parece más que agradable contigo. ¡Pero no de Ti! No tienes ni dos meses de haber roto con mi hermano…- Expresa ahogándose con sus palabras. -¡Pensé que querías a Neji! Aunque fuera un poquito Temari._

_Temari observa el rostro desencajado de su amiga y sabe que algo no anda bien: Hinata tiene los ojos llorosos más no suelta una lágrima. Sus labios temblaban parecían conteniendo una cólera que aun no se notaba en totales proporciones. _

_O parecía una muchacha con el corazón y las esperanzas rotas: Como aquella vez que invitó a Sasuke a salir cuando tenía trece años y él se negó. Hinata luego de aquel desplante lloró por horas en su regazo. _

_-Hinata no se que hablas. _

_Hinata no soportó su negación y el rostro limpio reflejado por parte de su amiga. Extiende en su escritorio uno de los diarios encima de su escritorio. Era el diario matutino y en grandes letras se leía "Encontrada la princesa de los diamantes" mas abajo una foto de una pareja en la penumbra: sus cabezas muy juntas. Reconoce ese lugar… reconoce aquellos cabellos… la pareja parecía en aquel ángulo… _

_-¡No puedo creerlo! – Grita levantándose. - ¿Cuándo tomaron esto?¡ES sorprendente el coraje de esos sujetos…!_

_-¿Y crees que yo si?¿Cómo pudiste Temari? – La rubia lee los pequeños títulos debajo de la foto que explica "Romántico fin de semana". En otro diario se leía "Escape de Uzunaki: ha tomado ya una prometida" u otro que decía "Uzumaki y su amante¿hijo sigue los pasos del padre?" - ¡Y en la apertura de la nueva campaña!¿Sabes el daño que esto le hace a la empresa? _

_-Hinata. Estas fotos no son lo que parecen…- viendo como ella misma sino se distinguiera en ellas pensaría que se están besando. La cara de ella no se ve y la sombra del mentón de Naruto da la impresión de que iba a besarla. – Estábamos charlando aquella noche… _

_-¡No por lo que dicen estas fotos! O los artículos dentro. ¡Hablan que uno siguió a la habitación al otro…! _

_-¡No puedo creerlo! Hinata. Nosotros no… jamás… _

_-¡Díselo a los medios que se han vuelto acechadores con la noticia!¡Ahora mismo la central de teléfonos dejó de tomar las llamadas queriendo corroborar estas fotos! Si es cierto que Uzumaki tiene ya una novia… si eres en verdad amante… que si vives en la misma casa… - Hesitando en lo último – Que si era verdad que se habían acostado juntos ese fin de semana._

_-¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó escandalizada y por supuesto abochornada. - ¡No es cierto Hinata!¡Por Dios! Que cosas inventan los medios. _

_-¡Cuándo tienen estas fotos, pueden creer cualquier cosa! _

_-Hinata te juro por nuestra amistad que Naruto Uzumaki y yo no nos hemos acostado. Ni siquiera nos besamos…- Hinata la miró a los ojos y notaba que dice la verdad y con ello nota que Hinata se comienza a aplacar – Debieron ser esas periodistas venenosas: Naruto rechazó a una de ellas. ¿Lo sabes? _

_-No no lo sabía – Admite sorprendida pero no menos inquieta. _

_-Lo hicieron como retaliación por el desplante de Naruto. Ya pasarán estos chismes. Son solo rumores. _

_-¡Una foto vale más que mil palabras!- Señalando los diarios en su escritorio y Temari dejó el que tenía en sus manos en ese escritorio. _

_ ás exagerando Hinata- Indica Temari tratando de calmarla y nota que su amiga contiene un enojo notable y Temari sospechaba el porque: Hinata y Naruto habían compartido mucho aquel fin de semana y se notaban incluso más relajados con ellos mismos. _

_Temari había notado que Hinata incluso llegaba a inocentemente coquetear con su mirada y dejaba embelesado a Uzumaki. Pero… ¿Acaso significaba que ella y Uzumaki… algo pasó entre ellos el fin de semana? _

_-No puedes ir a la fiesta acompañando a Naruto-kun… -Habla Hinata atrayendo su mirada.- SI quieres ir ve, pero lleva pareja. _

_-Hinata no puedo hacer tal cosa… no tengo con quien ir…- Pensando a lo ultimo "Después de lo que le hice, dudo que quiera ir conmigo"_

_-¡Entonces quédate en casa! _

_-¡No puedo quedarme en casa y lo sabes! No puedo esconderme…_

_ tiene que hacerse como parte de control de daños. Ya llamé al relacionador público para hacer llegar un comunicado a los medios._

_-Pero ¿Qué tiene de malo que Naruto tenga novia Hinata? – Atrayendo su mirada.- Es decir… ¿Es algo malo que Naruto y yo…_

_-Desmentí ante los periodistas que tuvieras algo con él Temari ¿Cómo crees que me hace quedar que ahora si te vean con él? _

_-Ah, eso te molesta. Tu reputación. ¿Qué tiene de malo que hayas mentido primero y luego si digas la verdad? Eso no tiene nada de malo. Protegías la intimidad de Naruto._

_Hinata entendía sus palabras y Temari lo notaba por como su enojo iba disipándose de su mirada siempre alegre y jovial. –Ahora no es un buen momento. _

_-¿Y cuando será? _

_-Una vez la campaña se haya estabilizado en el mercado- Responde no mirándole sino a sus documentos que comenzó a revisar y firmar. _

_-. ¿Qué harás con Naruto?¿Con quien irá a la fiesta?¿Contigo? _

_Hinata la miró con incredulidad y cierta vergüenza en su rostro.- ¡Como crees! No. No me soporta… _

_-No me pareció en la playa Hinata- Explica sonriendo tenuemente. _

_Hinata hizo caso omiso a su amiga y marcó a Tenten afuera para informarle.- Si, llama a la casa: diles que me quedo a trabajar hasta tarde. – Haciendo una pausa.- No, me quedo a trabajar sola… si, gracias. – Colgando la llamada y observa a Temari para añadir.- Anda con cuidado. Para cuando salgas de aquí, de seguro el edificio o su entrada estará lleno de periodistas. – Ahí bajando su mirada. _

_-Hinata - le llama tratando de atraer su mirada pero su amiga no responde y ella añade.- Eres y siempre serás mi mejor amiga: Espero que sepas confiar en mí… en las cosas que hago… ¿De acuerdo? Por ahora no tengo a nadie… Naruto Uzumaki… nadie. _

_-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con todo? – Pregunta Profesionalmente como era su "Hábito" Últimamente aunque no engañaba a su mejor amiga -. Solo te pido a ti y a él prudencia. Mas ahora, que todos los medios están sobre nosotros. _

_Alzando una ceja pregunta con presteza.- ¿Acaso no te importaría que Naruto Uzumaki y yo saliéramos? _

_Temari pudo notar la hesitación en la mirada de Hinata y los segundos que transcurrieron para que pudiera escuchar un exhalo algo desesperado y añadiendo con rapidez (notando nerviosismo también)- Claro que no. ¿Por qué habría de importarme?_

_Fin del Flashback_

Pero Temari sabía que no era verdad. A Hinata le importaba y mucho. Tal era su importancia que los sentimientos de su amiga iban evolucionando y la dirección era clara: hacía Naruto Uzumaki.

Los observó aquel fin de semana y sabía que algo se veía allí: ambos pasaban los días hablando y hasta fueron a montar bicicletas por las calles de la ciudad costera como dos adolescentes.

_Flashback _

_-Hace mucho tiempo que no montaba bicicleta- Admite Hinata en aquellos instantes al hombre. -¡Naruto-kun Espera!- le gritaba pues Naruto iba adelante dada su condición física ganaba terreno dejando a la chica de ojos perla atrás. -¡Naruto-kun! _

_-¡Vamos Hinata-chan! Pensé que siempre ganabas todo lo que te proponías. – Grita él metros adelante esperando que Hinata terminara de subir la pequeña colina en bicicleta. Admiraba aquellos shorts que la joven llevaba puesta con aquella ligera franela de algodón y los cabellos sujetos en una coleta alta._

Despertó de sus pensamientos encontrándose con la parte de atrás de una limosina acompañado de su hermana. Esta iba en silencio al igual que él inmersa en sus pensamientos. Contrario a él, Ino lo observaba de tanto en tanto, tratando de adivinar que pasó entre él y Hinata.

Naruto pensaba por su parte en Amaru. Esta se había puesto como un demonio en cuanto aquellas fotos se habían hecho públicas. Le armó un melodrama como si hubieran estado comprometidos por mucho tiempo y se negó a ir a aquella fiesta de Diamantes Uzumaki. No que a Naruto le interesara si iba o no. Quería evitar a toda costa conclusiones de los medios de quien sería su novia o esposa. Ya aquella semana, había tenido bastante con los chismes de los medios.

Tratando de aligerar el ambiente declara- Deberías estar feliz: el evento del año. Sin embargo, pareciera que te diriges a la ahorca por el rostro que traes…

El guapo rostro de su hermano menor le devolvió una mirada de sorpresa y también de nerviosismo.- tengo mucho que pensar.- Aclara e Ino procura enderezar su corbata de pajarita que estaba torcida.

-Procura tratar de no matarte con Hyuuga delante de los periodistas.- Haciendo una pausa- O con Minato. – Añade para curiosidad de su hermano.

-No te disgusta encontrarte con él.

Ino se sonroja dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana.- ¿A ti si te disgusta?

Naruto lo piensa unos instantes. – Trataré de evitarlo.

-¿Y si no puedes?

Naruto le mira con atención para decirle.- Lo saludaré con cortesía. – Ino le mira un instante a lo que Naruto prosigue para decirle. – Sino puedo evitarlo…

-Hermano.

-No puedo cambiar el pasado.

se negó de venir contigo esta noche… - Atrayendo su mirada- Ella me lo comentó.- Encogiéndose de hombros.- Noto que ya no se llevan tan mal. Pero tampoco parecen llevarse bien estos últimos días.

-Hinata está molesta. Supongo que es por las fotos que salieron ésta semana en los medios….

-No la culpo.- Dice sutilmente.- Si no me hubieras explicado, también las habría creído. – Naruto le observa de reojo a su hermana.- No que me molestara en verdad: Sabaku es muy linda.

-Si. Pero ella no tiene intensiones románticas conmigo. O yo con ella. – Frunciendo su rostro añade- Ya quisiera desaparecer esas fotos de la faz de la tierra.

-Yo recorté esas fotos… - Sonríe complacida y Shaoran le observa en hito - ¡Te Ves tan adorable! Y te aseguro que no fui la única: Las demás seguro las recortaron también-.

Naruto sintió su rostro arder. ¿Qué clase de hermanas le habían tocado a él?¡Cuatro incoherentes criaturas, eso es claro!

. – Pero tienes que admitir que con quien no se lleva bien es con Amaru. – Naruto le observa- Primero le achacaba que tenía intensiones de quedarse contigo.- Ahí Naruto se mueve incómodo en su asiento.- Luego de llevar a Temari y ponerla frente a ti. – Ahí observando con intensidad a su hermana. – Luego no deja de hablar de todo lo que pasa con todos nuestros parientes…- suspira resignada- Y sabiendo lo extensa que es la familia… todo es posible. ¿Sabes que el tío tiene problemas económicos?

-¿En serio?

-Si. Malos negocios en el transcurso de los años. – Haciendo una merecida pausa. - No quiero acusar a Amaru de interesada…- haciendo otra pausa.- Pero sería muy conveniente que decidiera casarse contigo ahora… justo ahora. – Añade con presteza. Hace una pausa para declarar finalmente.- ¿Crees que debemos de preocuparnos y…

- Dice Naruto con cierta pizca de precaución.

-No es que le diga que es una aprovechada. Pero Naruto estuvieron comprometidos cuando eran jóvenes. Ella decidió no casarse contigo. ¿Recuerdas? Se involucró con aquel muchacho que tenía varios negocios en aquel pueblecito y se olvidó de ti.

-Su corazón decidió por ella.

-Y el tuyo también: no luchaste por ella… simplemente te conformaste.

-Basta Ino – Solicita Naruto tajante molestándole aquel tema. – Tengo en diez minutos que enfrentar una ola de reporteros y curiosos: también la cara de pocos amigos de Hinata. No necesito añadirle tus conjeturas taladrando en mi cabeza también.

Ino cayó. Notaba que a Naruto le incomodaba en cierta forma la presencia de su prima en la casa. Mas aun con la discusión que encontró en la noche cuando Hinata había llegado a la casa.

_Las voces llegaban hasta los pasillos del segundo piso. Ino se asomó por su puerta para escuchar las voces de Hinata y Naruto parecieran discutiendo. Escucha cuando Naruto replica.-… las circunstancias las exageras y lo sabes. ¡No hay nada entre Temari y yo! _

_-¡Según ustedes! Los medios no se conformarán con las respuestas tuyas Naaruto-kun. ¡Tan cerca del lanzamiento de imagen!_

_-¿Estás segura que lo único que te molesta es que es cerca de tu "Preciado lanzamiento"? _

_-Claro que es lo único que me preocupa.- Responde con voz ecuánime. - ¿Qué mas podría ser? _

_Su hermano tarda unos segundos en responder. Ino se asoma un poco mas para notar las siluetas de la pareja y escucha la voz de Hinata diciéndole.-… ¡Tendrás que soportarme hasta entonces! _

_-¡Tienes que saber que no confío en Minato! Jamás lo hice. _

_-¿Y en mi? _

_-silencio-._

_-Tendrás que confiar en mi Naruto-kun. Es lo mejor para tu futuro. Tu carrera. Tú y Temari tendrán que esperar. _

_-¿Acaso no me dijiste que crees en lo que dice Temari? _

_-Así es. Pero no puedo confiar en ti. -.Añade con inteligencia.- Por Dios: mira las fotos Naruto-kun: Tal vez no había interés departe de Temari, pero de ti podría haber cierta negligencia. Tienes que ser más responsable. Hacer lo que sea mejor para tu carrera. _

_-¿Por qué te importa lo que pase conmigo o mi carrera? _

_-Debo demasiado a tu padre. _

_-¡Mi padre, mi padre!¿Acaso lo único que sabes decir es eso? – Ruge molestándose. -¿Crees que cometeré los mismos errores de libertinaje que él?¡No lo soporto! _

_-.-Tendrás que soportarlo mas tiempo. Mucho mas… ¡Por lo menos hasta que te deshagas de mi! De ahí en adelante será asunto tuyo lo que decidas hacer con Diamantes Uzumaki. _

_-¿Quién te asegura que quiero deshacerme de ti?! – Pregunta su hermano e Ino trata de observar más de cerca. Pero aun así, solo alcanza en vislumbrar sus siluetas. _

_-…- Algo que Ino no escuchaba claro era dicho para concluirse con.-… olvídalo… no… voy… -tomando una bocanada de aire escucha a la chica decirle.-… Un error que cometas ahora, lo pagarás por el resto de tu vida._

Hinata observa distraída la llegada de muchas personas a la fiesta pero no ve a Naruto por ninguna parte. Una palmada en su hombro le hace voltearse y ver al galante pero perezoso de ojos negros observando su mirada nota su aprobación y escucha decir.- ¡Querida Hinata! Vaya que me dejas hipnotizado.- Inclinándose a besar su mano.- Divina visión que nos obsequias.

-¡Shikamaru… que cosas dices! – Responde algo sonrojada pero agradecida por su cumplido.- Parece que será todo un éxito.

Hinata no deja de ver lo elegante que se ve el muchacho con su frac y peinado hacia atras.

-Estoy viendo muchas personas presentes. Las confirmaciones fueron casi totales… pero falta el invitado de honor aun no aparece…

-Ya me doy cuenta…

El caballero nota su hesitación. Shikamaru dudaba mucho que Naruto planeara dejar plantado a todos: Invitados, accionistas, inversionistas, periodistas y demás. – Tranquila: él no faltará.

-.¿Como puedes estar seguro? No estamos a mejores términos. Esto seria la estocada perfecta para vengarse…

-¿Vengarse de quien querida Hinata?

-De su padre… de mi – ahí observándole para ver si él sabía algo. Ahí escucha los murmullos y aplausos aislados provenientes de la entrada. Entre las luces de cámaras y murmullos de las personas allí congregadas Hinata nota con alivio la cabeza alta del heredero Uzumaki que hace su entrada del brazo de otra mas que Ino Uzumaki.

Hinata se extrañaba de sentir cierto alivio en su persona.

-¿No lo que esperábamos ver llegar, cierto? – Pregunta Shikamaru con la mirada de "Se algo y es divertido, además de problematico" presente en sus ojos y su sonrisa. Hinata lo mira algo aturdida por un segundo y él no evita sonreírle aun más. – O con "Quien" esperábamos verle llegar. En la guerra y el amor es lo mismo Hinata. Tienes que debilitar las defensas enemigas, antes de intentar un altercado a su corazón.

Hinata le observó con una mirada llena de consternación y curiosidad. Simplemente murmura.- Shikamaru no tengo ni la mínima idea de lo que acabas de decirme…

Shikamaru sonríe más enigmáticamente mientras observa a Naruto quien responde las preguntas de los periodistas, también tratar de ver más allá de las luces de los flashes de cámaras. -¿Damos una vuelta por el salón antes del discurso de bienvenida? – Extendiéndole su brazo caballerosamente.

Hinaata sonríe tenuemente antes de tomar su invitación y Naruto puede verlos entre los cuerpos de los periodistas y curiosos que se han acercado a felicitarle e interrogarle. El cuerpo de Hinata, bellamente ataviado y resaltando sus notables cualidades pasea en su mirada y también se queda grabado en su estomago sintiendo que tal vez su estomago no resistiría su presencia mucho tiempo.

¡Se sentía tan nervioso como un colegial! Su roce los últimos días con la ojiblanca no era lo que cualquiera esperaba menos él. Pero tal vez, aquel ambiente sería la oportunidad idónea para aproximársele y limar asperezas.

Solo una pregunta rondaba su cabeza ¿Qué hacía ella con Nara ¿Acaso habían llegado juntos?

¡No podía esperar mucho para saciar su curiosidad!

* * *

Chan chan chann

Aquí termina el capitulo, hehehehe la madre de Temari las mata XD

Ya vimos cual fue la reacción de Hinata con la fotos y wow si que se enojo, mas bien se desilusiono, bueno ustedes opinen

Naruto prácticamente ya lo esta admitiendo que esta sintiendo algo por Hinata o no? Hinata también lo admite?

Que pasara ahora en la Gala, Naruto y Hinata podrán hacer las paces después de este malentendido, eso lo verán en el siguiente capitulo

Bueno me despido, disculpen la demora tratare de tener el próximo capitulo el próximo fin de semana

Me despido

**Heero Root**


	8. Capitulo 8 Lagrimas de una Balada

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, en este capitulo aparecerán nuevos personajes que harán como decirlo mas interesante a la trama.

También quiero pedir perdón por la tardanza del capitulo, es que en la historia original sale una canción, pero como dije al comienzo de esta historia, quiero cambiar cosas para no quede igual igual a la original, es por eso que tuve que hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva para la canción que coloque en este capitulo

Bueno como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto, además esta historia tampoco es mía es de la autora** crystal23**, es un Sakura/Syaoran (Card Captor Sakura), yo solamente le pedí la autorización de hacer la historia una adaptación a un NaruHina, espero que les guste la historia

La canción no me pertenece, es del grupo** Kalimba** llamada **Solo déjate amar**

**Aviso:** para que la historia no se igual a la original, agregare algunas cosas de parte mía, y tal vez quitare partes de la historia original, además que la personalidad de los personajes en esta historia serán iguales que la historia original, claro que también pienso agregarles sus personalidades correspondiente a lo que salen en el manga/anime

_FlashBack_

_**Subconciente**_

_**Cancion**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 8. "Lagrimas de una Balada"**_

-No está demás el decir lo hermosa que te encuentras esta noche – Dice el sujeto aproximándose donde ella toma una copa de vino. A pesar que han tratado de evitarse incluso sus miradas durante toda la noche, cada uno estaba atento de la presencia del otro en aquel evento. Y era tonto negarlo, Temari lo sabe al escuchar su voz.

Pero toda la situación acaecida en la noche pasó tan rápido que parecía formar parte de un sueño.

Los flashes de las cámaras a su alrededor les marean. Por suerte hay un acuerdo que los camarógrafos se retirarían en diez minutos más.

Pero desde el principio de la velada todo sucede muy rápido: la relacionadora pública de la empresa hace un breve discurso. Hinata sube unos momentos agradeciendo en nombre de Minato Namikaze la presencia y colocó unas imágenes de lo que se trata la nueva campaña.

Finalmente hace su entrada en escenario Naruto Uzumaki. Lo que Hinata no espera es que Naruto sonríe al recibir el turno en el púlpito departe de ella con un sutil agarre de su codo. Hinata no reaccionó visualmente para nadie excepto el hombre: este sintió el respingo de los nervios de Hinata y sus ojos revelaron todo.

Pero ha pasado media hora de todo aquello. Nadie mas se había percatado de lo que ocurre con los protagonistas quienes cada uno en su manera, han enfrentado sus propios "monstruos de cinco cabezas"

Y era el turno de ellos de enfrentarse mutuamente.

-Tú también te ves bien. –Dice cortésmente la muchacha observando a su alrededor con cierta ansiedad y añade con total frialdad. – Hay tantas personas aquí…

ás celebridades- Objeta Shikamaru tomando un trago de su bebida y nota que la muchacha en ese momento, se rehusaba en mirarle a los ojos.- Que problemático…no tienes que actuar así conmigo Temari.

Sorprendida le mira para preguntar.- ¿Actuar, como?

-Evades mi mirada. Has estado así toda la semana cuando nos hemos encontrado en la casa de Uzumaki. Es más: incluso en la oficina. Y ahora te podría comparar con un témpano de hielo. No tienes que actuar distante para dejar bien claro tu punto.

-En la oficina no hemos coincidido mucho Shikamaru. Y no tengo intenciones de dejar ningún punto claro- Aclara ella cortés pese a la mirada "Cortés y educada pero vulnerada" del sujeto. –Escucha…

-No me debes ninguna explicación Temari. – Añade Shikamaru evitando que ella comenzara a hablar.- Se que desde un principio tuviste en tu mira a Naruto… – Sorprendiéndole. –Por eso no me sorprendió la salida de las fotos y las televisoras queriendo ganar entrevistas con alguno de los dos.

-No creas… no puedes estar…

Él le interrumpe al añadir-Se que fui algo brusco cuando cenamos juntos aquella noche… además debí de saber que algo te traías con él- mirando un instante al joven heredero saludado por parte de accionistas invitados al evento. – Debí dejarte explicar y no salir con semejante declaración. Pero lo último que pude imaginarme es que estás en una relación con Uzumaki. No lo supuse aquella noche. Tonto de mi – sonríe con melancolía.- Con lo bien que se llevan ambos. Fue mi error no leer entre líneas.

-Por favor Shikamaru. Deja que te explique varios puntos; primero, No podrías ser brusco aunque lo intentaras. –Le dice ella con gentileza pese a que estaba nerviosa. El pelinegro sonríe sutilmente ante su cumplido.-Solo que cualquiera creería que estabas nervioso esa noche.

-Lo estaba – sentencia el sujeto de mirada añil. – Pero fue un error.

-Siempre creí que era Hinata la que te gustaba- Dice Temari para tentarlo, observando a su amiga bailar con uno de los ejecutivos de Diamantes Uzumaki. –No me imaginaba…

-Por favor Temari sabes bien que no es cierto. Me estoy avergonzando y es extraño y a la vez problematico cuando estoy sonrojado. – Dice tocando su corbata nervioso.- Olvidemos ese episodio.

-¿No quieres hablarlo?

-Prefiero no hacerlo. Mi ego está en juego – Añade haciéndole sonreír.

-Tu ego no es lo único o más importante en ti Shikamaru. – Añade Temari y borrando su sonrisa. Al mirar a los ojos azules del hombre, esta transmite cierto pesar y tristeza.

– En fin, te felicito por tu elección: el soltero más codiciado de Uzushio.

–No, no. No estoy involucrada con Naruto, Shikamaru. – La mirada del perezoso pelinegro confundida y curiosa instó a la mujer a continuar.- Solo que, hay cosas de mis… recientes… que no… bueno, digamos que no estoy en condiciones ahora mismo de tener novio. – Sorprendiéndole y ella le observa con intensidad agregando.- Ni Naruto Uzumaki o nadie. Más bien, me hace falta un amigo.

-Un amigo. ¿Amigo? – Pregunta dubitativo ahora no comprendiendo a aquella mujer de ojos verdes.

-Si. No estoy involucrada con Naruto. Es la verdad- Dice con firmeza a lo que Shikamaru le cree pero por un instante. ¡Pero cuanto deseaba en verdad que aquello fuera cierto!-Pero no quisiera perder tu amistad Shikamaru Nara. – Dice sonriendo con ternura y busca su mirada para decir con ingenuidad.- ¿Podemos ser amigos, Shikamaru Nara?

El le observa y siente una profunda opresión en su corazón. Luego su conciencia le dicta "Algo es mejor que nada ¿cierto?"-Cuenta con uno en mi, Temari. "Aunque a quien quieras al final es a Naruto Uzumaki" – añade eso ultimo para si mismo.

Temari sonríe con sinceridad y pureza por primera vez aquella noche. Deja su copa a un lado y el trago de él para decirle mientras le toma la mano.- ¿Qué tal bailar con una amiga, Shikamaru Nara? O es muy problemático para ti.

Shikamaru dice con elegancia- Me encantaría Señorita Temari – mientras ambos avanzan a la pista casi desierta Shikamaru cavila sus palabras: "Qué tal bailar con una amiga, Shikamaru Nara?"

En aquel momento Amaru trataba de distraerse sin surtir efecto. Estaba arrepentida en aquellos instantes de haberse quedado en casa. Ya había caminado toda la casa en todos sus rincones.

Se puso a ver televisión satelital y por supuesto no faltaron noticias donde no se hablara de la fiesta de aquella noche. Apagó el aparato, furiosa consigo misma: Debió de asistir a aquella fiesta.

Hinata Hyuuga y Temari no Sabaku: dos muchachas que son muy agraciadas físicamente pero no tienen tantas cualidades como ella.

"Conozco a Naruto desde que era un bebé. Estamos destinados a estar juntos. Fui una tonta en dejarlo ir y lo se…" Piensa mientras camina por los pasillos de la casi desolada mansión. "Se que algo pasa en su cabeza con esa Hyuuga…"

Cruza los vestíbulos pensativa mientras el sonido de la llovizna nocturna corre por el techo de aguas. "Hinata Hyuuga: No se mucho de ella. Solo lo que dicen los diarios y lo que decía en Internet". Se cruza de brazos pensativa para añadir."Entra a trabajar con Minato cinco años atrás. Escala rápidamente posición hasta volverse la segunda al mando de toda la corporación…" Frunce el ceño más y se nota el parecido familiar con Naruto. "Naruto no quiere admitirlo pero se que en su cabeza la idea que ella fuera algo de su padre cruzó por su mente." Sonríe al recordar una conversación que tuviesen días atrás.

Conversación que fue la causa de la acalorada discusión entre este y Hyuuga.

_Flashback_

_-¡Hasta que al fin llegas!- Expresa Amaru con gesto molesto y Naruto suspira profundo: que le estuviera esperando en las escaleras de la casa Uzumaki no eran buenas noticias. -¡Te he estado esperando por casi una hora!_

_-Pensé que ibas a salir con Ino. _

_.-Lo cancelé. Esto es más importante. En fin ya se el tema que se tocaría esta noche y no estoy dispuesta a discutirlo con nadie. Y tengo que hablar contigo. _

_-¿Qué pasa Amaru? – Pregunta Naruto mientras Jiraiya carga con su portafolio y entra a la casa._

_-¿Cómo que, que pasa?¡Estás en todas las noticias y diarios besándote con Sabaku! – Sorprendiendo a su primo y Amaru lo nota. - ¿Acaso no lees los diarios? _

_-No he tenido tiempo el día de hoy. Incluso estaba…- ahí deteniéndose un segundo.- ¿Cuándo que fue que salió? _

_-Parece que después del medio día… - Gruñe la chica agregando.- ¡Una extranjera Naruto ¿Cómo pudiste?¡Y no menos que esa muñequita de porcelana barata! _

_-.¡Oye Amaru eso ha sonado muy atroz! Espero más de ti. –Reclama el hombre con firmeza. _

_-Bien me retracto de lo de muñeca barata. ¡Pero aun me debes una explicación! –añade con fuego en su mirada azulada._

_-Eso era lo que seguro Temari quería hablarme. – Habla Pensativo en voz alta ante su prima quien parece perder la paciencia. _

_-¿Qué cosa?¡Acaso es verdad!_

_-No Amaru no es verdad. – Afirma Uzumaki. _

_-¡Eso no es lo que dicen las fotos Naruto!_

_-¿Fotos?_

_-¡Ahora me niegas las fotos! –Levantando sus manos al cielo y devolviéndole la mirada.- Si las fotos…- Ahí entrando con él hasta uno de los salones y cerrando las puertas le dice sin controlar su tono de voz.- ¡Las fotos tuyas y de ella besándose! _

_-¡Yo no he besado a Temari! _

_-¿Ah no? ¡Entonces explícame esto! – Arrojándole las fotos a la cara. Las mismas fotos que Hinata mostraría a Temari aquel mismo día. Naruto estudia las imágenes y reconoce inmediatamente que fue y donde fueron tomadas. -¿Dime entonces como esas fotos existen?¿Acaso me dirás que fueron un montaje? _

_-No son un montaje. – Explica Naruto seriamente.- Pero tampoco son lo que crees… -Ahí observa a su prima a los ojos._

_-Lo que todos creen- Dice con aprensión. —El teléfono no ha dejado de sonar en toda la tarde. ¡Todos queriendo saber si es verdad! Que cuanto tiempo tienen viviendo juntos y una sarta de incoherencias. ¿No están hablando en serio, cierto Naruto? – pregunta ella mientras su primo parecía no prestarle atención pero ella sabía que lo hacía: aun este miraba las fotos una tras otra y entre líneas lo que se decía de ellos.- ¿A ti porque tiene que interesarte una mujer como esa? _

_-Temari no Sabaku es una muchacha muy atractiva Amaru. – Dice sorprendiendo a Amaru y su rostro se comprimió como si le acabara de dar una bofetada. -¿Por qué no habría de gustarme alguien así? _

_-¡Sabía yo que a ti te gustaba! – Naruto pone rostro de exasperación. - ¡Oh Naruto!¿Cómo pudiste? _

_-No tengo nada con Temari – Dice el aludido. En aquel momento abren la puerta del salón y la joven en cuestión en aquellos instantes hace su entrada con un rostro turbado. _

_El rostro reprochador de Amaru le avisa a Temari que no era un buen momento. Observa a uno y otro y finalmente interroga.- ¿Están ocupados? _

_-si/no- Dicen al unísono: Amaru con los brazos en jarras y Naruto observando a Temari. El joven agrega- No Temari ¿Qué ocurre? _

_-Tengo que hablar. A solas si es posible.- Dice observando un momento a Amaru. _

_-Lo que digas puedes decirlo ahora Sabaku. Por lo menos estoy enterada de la "Aventurilla" Tuya y de Naruto. Aunque este dice que no es verdad… _

_-Tiene razón – Le dice Temari y la peliroja la observa unos segundos –Lo que dice allí no es cierto. Fue la posición de la foto y como fue tomada que pone en velo de duda la misma… o nuestra amistad. – Amaru y ella se analizan mutuamente. Ambas se quedan en silencio y ninguna de ellas retrocede. _

_-Amaru- Dice Naruto atrayendo la mirada de la china – Por favor…- indicándole la puerta. _

_Sorprendida (y algo ofendida), los deja a solas pero se queda escuchando cerca de la puerta que deja entreabierta a propósito. _

_-Hinata se ha enterado – Explica Temari bajito y acercándose un poco más a Naruto.- No está muy feliz. _

_-¿Has hablado con ella? – Pregunta con un gesto de preocupación que no le agradaba a Amaru. _

_Temari asiente para añadirle.- Tengo años conociendo a Hinata. Y nunca le he visto tan desconfiada conmigo. _

_-¿Qué te ha dicho? – Al hace la pregunta, Naruto se notaba nervioso. _

_-Que le molestaba que nos hayamos precipitado. Más con la campaña sobre nuestros cuellos. Que otras cosas mas…- no dando detalles.- Pero si me preguntas a mí, sonaba algo celosa. _

_Naruto observa interesado a Temari y ella sonríe tenuemente. -¿Qué dicen los artículos? ¿Has leído alguno de ellos?_

_-Solo lo que me informó Hinata: Incluso hablaban que tuvimos…- hesitando un instante y ruborizándose.- intimidad ese fin de semana… _

_Naruto comienza a sentir que su cabeza daba mas vueltas que un trompo. ¡Lo que pueden inventarse los medios es absurdo! Tiene que encontrar una solución: Tiene que hablar con Hinata. -Hablaré con el relacionador público… _

_-Hinata dijo que se haría cargo. _

_-¿En serio? _

_-Por el bien de la empresa Naruto. Más bien ella… - hace una pausa y añade finalmente no ocultando nada. - Está furiosa. – . Amaru observa por el rellano la mirada preocupada de Naruto y aquello le hace sentir mas incómoda. – Me ha dicho que no puedo ir al lanzamiento contigo… como habíamos quedado…- ahí notando cierta decepción en la mirada masculina.- Lo siento mucho. _

_-Yo también. – Suspira. – Tal vez si hablara con ella…. podría convencerla. _

_-Fuera mejor que invitaras a Hinata- Sorprende al sujeto. Temari sonreía tenuemente y Amaru notaba como Naruto ¿Se sonrojaba? ¡El nunca se sonrojaba! _

_¿Qué rayos pasaba? _

_-No creo. – Responde el varón. _

_-Creo que si. Es lo mejor. _

_-Encendería los chismes más. _

_-Fue lo mismo que dijo. Es una mujer inteligente. _

_-Igual tu Temari. – Dice Naruto haciendo un cumplido a la joven a lo que esta sonríe. Amaru los observa a ambos con atención. - ¿Y entonces… _

_-Creo que será mejor que no vayamos juntos. – Concluye la joven estando de acuerdo con la ojiblanco y Naruto asiente. – eso aplacará un poco la situación. Los rumores tendrán que cesar. Te recomiendo que vayas con Amaru o tú hermana. _

_-Si, tal vez. Tienes razón. Es lo mejor._

_Fin del Flashback_

Amaru despierta de sus recuerdos cuando tropieza con el jardín. Aun llovizna. Suspira melancólica observando el paisaje iluminado por las lámparas de jardín y se devuelve a la casa.

Recuerda las palabras de Temari cuando le dijo a Naruto "-Fuera mejor que invitaras a Hinata-"Aquella expresión y la mirada del hombre le carcomían la mente.

¿Qué rayos pasaba en verdad entre ellos dos?

-Naruto jamás se fijará en una mujer como ella. No cuando lo que dicen de Minato y ella fueran ciertos. Cosa que no dudo. Pero ¿Cómo confirmarlo? – Murmuraba para ella.

Fue entonces cuando algo se le ocurre. Es arriesgado. Podría perder la estima de Naruto y era un riesgo que podía correr.

Fue hasta la pequeña oficina del mayordomo de la casa y tocó dos veces.

Unos segundos después abre el sujeto observando extrañado a la chica. Saliendo de su sorpresa pregunta.- ¿Señorita Amaru? ¿Se le ofrece algo?

-Es señorita Uzumaki para ustedes. – Corrige la chica – Por si acaso ¿tiene usted el número de mi tío?

-¿Su tío?

-Minato Namikaze. ¿Tiene el número? – Persiste.

-No señorita. Ese teléfono solo lo tiene el asistente del señor Uzumaki. El señor Jiraiya.

Amaru gruñe internamente ante la noticia. El sujeto la observa con atención. Amaru piensa un instante cuando la respuesta llega a su mente en un pestañeo: la respuesta estaba ante sus ojos. Se fue sin si quiera despedirse del mayordomo y recorre con presteza los pasillos y luego las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación que le interesaba. Cierra la puerta detrás de ella con cuidado para que nadie pudiera verle. Por suerte, Hinata había dejado una lámpara encendida.

El tocador estaba un poco desordenado y Amaru lo recorre con la mirada buscando algo que le diera alguna pista: fuera de perfumes y cosméticos no había nada fuera de lo común. Fue entonces que se fija en el escritorio a un lado con el portafolio en piel de la joven. Se aproxima y lo abre notando muchos documentos y carpetas pero lo que buscaba estaba precisamente en una pequeña cartera de piel dentro del mismo: Ahí estaba la agenda electrónica de Hinata.

La enciende. El aparato es mucho mas moderno del que ella lleva en su casa pero aun así sabe manejarla. En pocos momentos da con el directorio y ahí encuentra lo que busca. Una sonrisa de triunfo se le coloca en los labios cuando solicita acceso a Internet y transfiere toda la información que es de su interés a su bandeja de correo electrónico.

Diez minutos después, Amaru sale suspicazmente consciente de los pasos que daría luego.

Hinata nota a Shikamaru y Temari que bailan juntos mientras los medios toman unas fotos del par; nota las miradas inquisidoras de los periodistas y observa de reojo a Naruto Uzumaki. Este parecía algo nervioso y escapaba brevemente de los grupillos que se formaban a su alrededor.

En especial de damas jóvenes o viejas que se aproximaban para interrogarle o "Enganchársele" y este escapa victorioso del corrillo.

"Acostúmbrese Señor Uzumaki: de aquí en adelante, está será su vida" Dice Hinata en su cabeza. Pero después pensó que tal vez lo había dicho en voz alta pues el hombre giró su rostro sesenta grados y mirar directo a su rostro.

Hinata sintió que el corazón se le fue a los pies. Pareciera luego de eso, que su alrededor se movía lentamente mientras Naruto se aproxima a ella con la mirada tensa.

Hinata trata de calmar los latidos de su corazón. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Pero ahí venía: un hombre joven y guapo aproximándose con pasos firmes pero no amenazadores.

-¿Se divierte, Señorita Hyuuga? –Pregunta al llegar a ella.

-Difícilmente. Tengo que ver que todo salga de acuerdo a la agenda. – Dice con profesionalidad.

-Podría dejar las formalidades. Estamos en una fiesta.

"Por favor: si usted está tan rígido como un pingüino" – Se burla en su cabeza ante la actitud percibida de el en toda la noche. – Tiene razón. Pero algunos estamos aquí para trabajar. Tenemos que estar al tanto de que todo salga bien.

Naruto la observa un instante para pensar por un momento si preguntarle o no. Pero para su sorpresa le escucha decir – No pudo venir… se siente enfermo. Pero es extraño… no es de su estilo el ausentarse. No importa como se sienta.

-¿No habla de Minato, cierto Hinata?

La joven bellamente vestida le observa un instante a los ojos. Naruto se queda hipnotizado ante la combinación del delineador de ojos y la intensidad de sus ojos perlas. Era difícil para el concentrarse a partir de ahí en otra cosa que no fuera en la hermosa mujer a su lado.

-¿No le interesa lo que pase con el, cierto Uzumaki?

-Me extraña que no esté aquí. Por otro lado, debió de usted esperárselo. Minato Namikaze solo hace algo en beneficio de Minato Namikaze. – Nota el rostro ofendido y la mirada incrédula de la joven a su lado quien no hesita en recoger un poco su vestido para retirarse de allí a toda prisa: pero Naruto detiene su intento sujetándole por el brazo.- Disculpe Hinata. No era mi intención… - hesita continuar – es decir… mi relación con mi padre no es de su entera sabiduría y por tanto no puedo pagarlo contigo.

-Eso pensé que habíamos acordado aquel día en la casa de playa. – Hace una pausa y añade- Bueno: Felicidades señor Uzumaki: El lanzamiento ha sido un éxito rotundo. Me enorgullezco de entregarle una empresa exitosa.

-Aun falta mucho para cantar victoria.- Dice precozmente el sujeto.- Faltan los estados financieros del trimestre. Ahí sabremos que tanto éxito ha tenido la campaña.

-Hasta ahora nuestros análisis de expectativas han resultado muy positivos. Y también el nivel de aceptación por lo que ha salido en la prensa.

-¿Incluso el alegado "Romance" entre Temari y yo?

Hinata lo observa sorprendida: era la primera vez que habla directamente de aquel penoso asunto y ella misma recordaba el horrible espectáculo de la cual se volvió participe días antes en la casa Uzumaki. Actuó como una persona totalmente irracional y dijo cosas que al día siguiente se arrepentía.

-Escuche.- Empieza Hinata mostrándose apenada y Naruto se percató.- Con relación a eso…

se Señorita Hinata. No debe de haber nada por el momento entre Temari y yo. Y el asunto es que no ha habido nada.

-Lo se.

-¿Lo sabe usted? – Interroga sorprendido que lo admitiera abiertamente.

-Claro que lo se. – Dice abochornada pero permaneciendo con su compostura de autoridad y no dejarse entrever débil delante del rubio. –Incluso debo admitir que fui un tanto irracional. Pero debe de comprender mi posición… todo lo que hay en juego…

-La comprendo. No a la perfección pero trataré de entenderla.

Hinata escuchaba la música pero a distancia al quedarse pensativa escuchando a Naruto. Era posible que su actitud intolerable con su padre estuviera mermando. Incluso parecía más abierto a hablar de él.

Naruto observa a Hinata sorprendido de su inteligencia, versatilidad y tenía que admitir que tenía un don de mando sorprendente. Sabía manejarse como una autentica administradora y encontraba ahora la razón por la cual podía trabajar por cinco años llevando los negocios de Minato.

Y mas aun, admitir que tal vez Hinata decía la verdad que no tenía ningún enredo con su padre.

-Querida Hinata- dice una voz a las espaldas de ambos sorprendiéndoles uno observando al otro en silencio. Ambos se sobresaltaron presentándose un súbito calor en las mejillas de cada quien. -¿Naruto te aburre? – Sonriendo complacido mientras avanzaba hasta ellos acompañado de Temari.

Ambas amigas se observan mutuamente: Temari no puede dejar de percatarse del total sonrojo del rostro de su amiga.

Y aquello no era maquillaje.

Una risita nerviosa surge de ella mientras el rubio le responde al problematico.- ¿Qué te da la impresión que aburro a Hyuuga?

-No se. Tu actitud a veces es un tanto seria y problematica. Supongo que es lo mismo en una fiesta. Si te soltaras un poco Naruto, encontrarás una maravilla de sensaciones agradables en no solo enfrascar un rostro amargado en una fiesta como esta… y aprender a simplemente disfrutarla.

Naruto frunce el ceño para responderle con un tono de voz algo tenso (Aun estaba sorprendido por haber sido encontrado por Shikamaru en aquel incómodo silencio con Hinata).- - Al contrario de lo que puedes pensar Shikamaru, estaba ahora mismo por preguntarle a Hinata si deseaba bailar conmigo.

Sakura se sorprende y dice.- ¿Ara?

Temari se ríe mas al notar el sonrojo de Naruto que se extendía hasta las orejas (¡Quien creería que era un hombre adulto cuando se comportaba como un niño de 11 años!). Shikamaru Sonríe conspiradoramente y Naruto dice- ¿Qué tal Hinata?¿Una vuelta por la pista de baile?

Hinata aun no sale de su sorpresa y asiente dubitativamente. Cuando Naruto y Hinata abordan la pista de baile parecían ambos sentirse en un sueño.

La música se suaviza y la intérprete se inclina un segundo delante del micrófono que esperaba por ella. De un momento a otro el piano solo le hace compañía en la balada lenta que se escucha y se les une una guitarra eléctrica en una melodía suave y muy romántica.

A Hinata le tiemblan las rodillas al escuchar la melodía. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que ser una balada romántica?¿Y Ahora de todos los momentos?

Observa al hombre a su lado quien la guiaba hasta el centro de la pista y se nota con su mandíbula firme por lo que no puede deducir si está nervioso como ella o si acaso se dio cuenta que aquella pieza era un tanto romántica para el momento o para ellos.

¡Pero ahí van: directo a la pista y sin ninguna hesitación!

_**Te he buscado tanto**_

_**y hoy que te he encontrado,**_

_**se que no hay nadie mas,**_

_**nunca he sido un santo,**_

_**debo confesarlo, **_

Naruto escucha las letras mientras comienza a guiar a Hinata: una mano en su cintura estrecha y otra en sus hombros casi desnudos: Siente la piel de su hombro tibia y sedosa como el pétalo de una rosa y traga en seco.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido ir a la pista mientras iniciaba aquella canción¡Justo aquella! Observa a la tarima y ve una joven muy atractiva cantando aquella canción acompañada de la banda.

Luego trata de mirar al rostro de Hinata pero su conciencia se lo impide.

¿Qué rayos pasaba con él?

_**ya con honestidad, fuerón tantas horas tan solo**_

_**y triste hasta que te vi**_

_**tu llenas mi vida, tu llenas mi alma por eso siempre quedate aqui,**_

Recuerda la canción: es una canción un tanto vieja… recuerda a sus hermanas cantarla en un ritmo más acelerado para animarse unas con otras.

_**solo déjate amar.**_

_**Un oceano entero, no me ha impedido llegar, **_

_**hasta donde estas,**_

_**todo lo que hago te lo quiero entregar y cada dia mas,**_

_Flashback_

_Recuerda a su madre venir por el pasillo y observar a las jóvenes cantar entre ellas con cepillos de pelo como micrófonos y risas calladas por la lluvia._

_Mientras un pequeño observa con curiosidad en la puerta entreabierta._

_Su gesto serio era motivo de risa._

_-¿Qué miras Naru-chan? – Pregunta su madre con gesto adusto. _

_-A mis hermanas. ¿Es correcto que canten de esa manera o se comporten tan desordenadamente? – viéndoles saltar entre cojines y mesillas con té sobre ellas. _

_-Los momentos felices son muy pocos Naru-chan. Hay que aprender a vivirlos cuando se aparecen. – Responde agachándose hasta el rostro infantil que reflejaba una seriedad cómica. _

_-¿Aprovechar el momento? Pero este no es momento para estar jugando._

_-.¿Por que no? _

_-Es momento para reflexionar madre. – Dice Naruto pensativo.- Se supone que están estudiando. – Dice con una seriedad nada apropiada para un chiquillo de siete años. _

_Kushina Uzumaki lo observa con su gesto tan formal contrario a sus hermanas quienes cantaban a todo pulmón en la habitación._

_-Pido más de ti porque eres el varón de la familia. Espero de ti un comportamiento y un entendimiento que dista de todo lo que pudiera pedir de tus hermanas. Eres el eslabón fuerte de una familia que ha sido manchada por la deshonra y el deshonor. _

_-¿Habla de mi padre, Madre? _

_Kushina le retira la mirada en un gesto de notable dolor pero no visto por el chicuelo en aquellos instantes. Sería años después que Naruto, analizaría su conducta y sus palabras. _

_Fin del Flashback_

Después de aquello solo vino el silencio y el deseo en la voluntad de un pequeño en hacer valer la honra de su madre… a cualquier precio.

"Pero el tiempo pasó" – Piensa Naruto para si mientras baila acompañado de Hyuuga. "El tiempo pasó y la rabia se escondió detrás del rostro de un tío amable, hermano comprensivo y hombre trabajador. Me prometí a mi mismo… me juré que jamás… jamás sería como él. Como Minato."

"Y luego… aparece ella" Observa por un segundo la cabeza negra con destellos azules de Hyuuga.

_**fueron tantas horas, tan solo y triste, **_

_**hasta que te vi,**_

_**tu llenas mi vida, tu llenas mi alma, **_

_**por eso siempre quedate aqui,**_

"¿Qué es lo que me pasa cuando estoy con ella? ¿Por qué el día que peleamos me sentía tan mal por todo lo que le dije? ¿Por qué la sangre me hierve al pensar que quiero creerle pero no puedo? No puedo creer que Minato no tratara algo… nada con ella…" suspirando melancólico "Todo lo que quiero es besarle… ningún otro pensamiento cruza por mi mente mas que probar sus labios rosados como pétalos tiernos y seducir su boca a responder a mi antojo… la seducción de su lengua hipnótica… la sedosidad de su tibia piel… expuesta a mis manos… a mis labios" sintiendo su rostro hervir y su corazón latir apresuradamente. "Saber que no fue de él… sentir…. Que no ha sido de nadie…. Quererla solo para mi…"

"Nada mas que mía"

"Porque me siento solo… porque siento que ella es todo…. Todo lo que siempre he querido…"

"Entonces ¿Por qué no puedo aceptarlo simplemente?"

_**"Porque ella representaba todo lo que no querías"**_ Escucha una voz en su cabeza responderle con altanería. _**"Ella es todo lo que juraste que jamás serías… que pudo ser algo mas de lo que no quieres saber…"**_

"Basta! Ella no fue… no ha sido jamás de él…"

_**"¿Qué te puede decir con seguridad que ella no es…"**_

"Porque quiero creerle…"

_**"¿Entonces que esperas? Da tu, el primer paso"**_

_**amame y dejate amar, puedes en mi confiar,**_

_**dime que estas sintiendome y puedes al fin verte en mi, verme en ti.**_

_**Siempre quedate aqui,**_

_**tu llenas mi vida, tu llenas mi alma,**_

"¿Qué es lo que me pasa con este sujeto? No puede ser que me inquiete tanto cuando me mira… o cuando no lo hace. Cuando discutimos, quiero llorar; sin embargo no lo hago. Mi orgullo no deja mostrarle cuanto me lastima y mi corazón dice que debo de abofetearle, por hacerme sufrir. Me hace llorar con sus palabras lastimeras. Pero heme aquí: Una sola frase fue suficiente para desmoronar todas mis defensas; todo lo que creo. No pude discutirle el hecho que Temari y él… en esas fotos… ¡Basta Hinata! ¡Basta! ¿Que es lo que te pasa? Has tratado con hombres mucho más atractivos y por supuestos gentiles. ¿Por qué entonces actúas como chiquilla delante de este hombre?"

_**por eso siempre dejate amar,**_

_**porque no puedo si te vas,**_

_**respirar, dime que estas sintiendome,**_

Las demás parejas se les unen en la pista de baile. Aunque no bailan ni tan pegados o tan íntimos la tensión es notable en ambos pero aun así, no dejan de bailar y tampoco cometen errores.

Naruto trata de mirar a cualquier parte que no sea a sus ojos. Nota como los periodistas toman fotos y con sus cámaras graban parte de la situación. El tiempo se acaba para los periodistas y son escoltados afuera: Al fin sin ellos. Tal vez es la ausencia de esos "Cuervos" Que le hace moverse… aunque sea un poco.

Dar el primer paso. Mueve la mano un poco mas abajo para aproximarse más íntimamente a la chica de ojos perlas pero aun se niega a verle.

Hinata mira a su alrededor buscando un salvavidas.

Porque se siente hundirse.

Y nadie en quien sujetarse.

Excepto él: Naruto Uzumaki.

_**dejate amar, que no ves,**_

_**que este amor es mi luz.**_

Y él baja su mano mas abajo. Justo atrás de su cintura. Pero a ella no le molesta: al contrario le da cierto aire de protección y seguridad.

De pertenecer a algo… a alguien…

A él.

La música continúa pero para ellos, se escucha a una enorme distancia. Aun continúan sin mirarse a los ojos. Pero mirarse no es necesario.

Porque Naruto se sentía mas confundido y perturbado que nunca.

"Tiene que ser esta canción" Piensa Hinata por su parte. "Eso es… la canción me recuerda a Sasuke" concluye con énfasis para su cabeza.

Se acuerda del día que Yukito le dijo que iba a Hong Kong.

_Flashback_

_-¿Estás hablando en serio? – Pregunta una atónita Hinata aquel atardecer mientras compartía helados con su novio. _

_-No debe de sorprendente Hinata: desde que nos informaste de los planes de Minato Namikaze en contratarte y el ataque que le dio a Neji cuando se enteró pensé que lo mejor era acompañarte. Después de todo, no me gustan mucho las relaciones a distancia- Pasándole un brazo tiernamente por su hombro. _

_Sasuke Uchiha siempre había sido su amor platónico de infancia. Cuando Hinata alcanzó la adolescencia, Sasuke percibe sus sentimientos de cariño y ternura que tenía en Hinata. No ignorante tampoco de sus sentimientos a él, decide ser su novio colocando a la chica en una nube diez tomando en consideración que él y Neji Hyuuga formaban el grupo más popular de jóvenes guapos de Konoha. Neji estudiaba en la Universidad de Konoha su último año en especialidad y no lo veía tan seguido como a Konoha quien había estudiado en una Universidad Técnica de Konoha y ahora impartía en un centro de ayuda. _

_-Tu trabajo está aquí. – Insiste Hinata dubitativa por el sacrificio que haría su novio. – Tienes que pensarlo bien. _

_-Puedo trabajar donde sea Hinata. Tomé el idioma que normalmente utilizan en Uzushio los cuatro años de universidad y puedo defenderme. No puedo decir lo mismo de ti. _

_-Sabes que tomé también ese idioma pero para principiantes. Ya en Uzushio, procuraré tomar un intensivo...- deteniéndole y dándole la cara. –Agradezco lo que pretendes hacer, pero no puedo permitirlo: tu trabajo está aquí. Tus amigos están aquí. _

_-Sabes que Neji piensa que es una locura Hinata – Dice el hombre frunciendo su ceño (Aquello era extraño para el hombre que siempre estaba sonriente) –Y no puedo contradecirlo. – Sorprendiéndole.- Es un trabajo tiempo completo. Tendrías que trabajar todo el año y apenas con unos días de vacaciones. Ya no te vería. _

_-Lo se. _

_El silencio cayó entre ambos por unos segundos. _

_-Uzushio es un país enorme. Aunque el señor Hyuuga dice que no tenemos que preocuparnos por Minato Namikaze y confía en él, nunca conocemos la verdadera cara de las personas Hinata. Uno no sabe que esconde verdaderamente… _

_-¡Sasuke!_

_-Eres una muchacha muy bonita Hinata- Sonríe su novio tomando su mentón.- Y no todos los hombres muestran su verdadero rostro en el principio. Tal vez después Minato Namikaze muestre su verdadera cara y ¿Entonces? Podría ser difícil para ti ya volver… o estarías ya atrapada. _

_-¡Ay Sasuke! Suenas como si Minato Namikaze pretendiera hacerme daño… no lo conozco ni tu tampoco. _

_-Tenemos que estar prevenidos. Además- sonríe- ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez terminaremos casados después de todo. La oferta de trabajo que me proponen en Uzushio es mejor que la de aquí… _

_-¿Conseguiste trabajo? _

_-Mas o menos.- Se rasca la cabeza sonriendo.- Hice unas cuantas averiguaciones la noche que me dijiste de la oferta de Minato Namikaze. _

_-¡La noche que regresamos de las excavaciones!_

_-Así es. – Asiente.- Comencé a averiguar con unos cuantos amigos que residen en Uzushio. A los dos días me hicieron la oferta. Estaba esperando que habláramos nuevamente. _

_-¿Estás seguro Sasuke? – Pregunta nuevamente insegura. –Es un gran sacrificio y yo…- pero el joven cubre con sus dedos sus labios mientras la observa con ilusión y cariño._

_-Deja de preocuparte. Donde tú vayas, yo iré Hinata. – Sonríe mas – Además ¿Cómo conseguirás que Neji no ponga mas impedimento? _

_-Creo que se necesitará más con mi hermano. _

_-Creo que no – Hinata le observa curiosa y él agrega- He hablado con él. Y ha estado de acuerdo. _

_-¡SASUKE! – Brinca a sus brazos emocionada. - ¡Te puedes imaginar! ¡Uzushio! ¡Iremos los dos a Uzushio! _

_-Si: De ahí a dos años, serás la señora Uchiha… - Dice Sasuke con ilusión._

_Fin del Flashback_

_**Te he buscado tanto y hoy que te encontrado se,**_

_**que no hay nadie mas.**_

-¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunta Naruto sorprendiéndole. Hinata lo mira aturdida y no se acordaba que se encuentra bailando con él. -¿Pasa algo malo? – Ante la mirada aturdida de ella él agrega- Estás llorando.- Añade tocando su mentón.

-¿Qué? – Pregunta sorprendida. Pasa su mano por uno de los contornos de sus ojos y los mancha de maquillaje. Naruto saca rápidamente su pañuelo y se lo ofrece a la chica cuando todos los demás aplaudían la canción y su intérprete. …- Secando sus ojos. Naruto espera unos instantes para hablar mientras la escolta fuera de la pista de baile. Ya fuera del medio Hinata le extiende nuevamente el pañuelo.

-Quédate con él. – Dice el varón tocando unos momentos la mano de Hinata y provocando en la mujer una sensación de electricidad recorriendo sus extremidades. Pareciera que el efecto fuera el mismo en Naruto quien retira su mano de las de la joven.- ¿Estás bien?

-Si, si…- replica distraída y Naruto se percata- Tengo que irme…

-¿Cómo? – Dice sorprendido. Cuando reacciona, Hinata va cruzando entre los invitados y siendo saludada rápidamente. Naruto le alcanza y le pregunta.- ¿Por qué?

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer mañana.

-Aun es temprano. ¿Estás segura que estás bien?

-Deja de preguntarme eso.- Replica algo áspera por la confusión. –No he dormido en varios días y yo…- hesita un instante para quitarle la mirada ¿Por qué para ella se le complicaba tanto estar con él? –Estoy bien. Tengo que descansar…

-Bien: entonces te llevo a casa.

-La limosina rentada me llevará a casa- responde tan rápido que no tomó pausa. – Buenas noches…- agrega con el rostro enrojecido, retrocediendo y finalmente dándole la espalda a Naruto.

Escucha la voz del sujeto de mirada perezosa pero poca atención presta a lo que le informa… por más que trata de concentrarse en este su mente iba a los eventos acaecidos desde la noche de la fiesta.

Arribó a la casa avanzada la madrugada. Odiaba los eventos sociales de aquel tipo y todo lo relacionado con Minato Namikaze. Lo único que valía la pena de toda aquella situación había sido la compañía y presencia de Hinata Hyuuga en aquel ambiente.

El cierto cese a las hostilidades que pudo percibir lo llena de optimismo; de esperanza. Pero ¿Qué habría ocurrido cuando sus ojos mostraron tristeza y cierta melancolía? ¿Qué le habría hecho sufrir? La conocía como una mujer fuerte y versátil pero percibía en él un cambio favorable cuando percibía también su delicadeza y cierta debilidad. La hacía ver mas humana.

Mas a su alcance…

ás muy lejos Naruto- Replica Shikamaru y observa preocupado el ceño fruncido del sujeto. Cierra el portafolio que repasaba con el "heredero" pues nota que Naruto no tenía cabeza para nada y pregunta.- ¿Algo que te preocupa?

Naruto piensa muchas cosas: la noche de la fiesta sobresalía entre todas ellas. Llegó a casa avanzada la madrugada y por supuesto presentía que Hinata ya estaría dormida. Trató de hablar con ella en la mañana siguiente pero fue inútil: Era sábado y Hinata muy eficientemente se excusó en la casa diciendo que iba a visitar a unos amigos y no volvería hasta el día después.

¿Adonde fue?

¿Con quien fue?

Naruto hesita observándole con cuidado y cierta resistencia. –Solo estoy algo distraído. Es todo…

-Han pasado días desde la fiesta de lanzamiento que fue todo un éxito y casi sin incidentes con los chismes y rumores.- Dice Shikamaru de manera positiva.- ¿Qué te puede preocupar?

Naruto aun observa a Shikamaru con cierta resistencia. Dice finalmente- No es nada. Solo negocios.- Shikamaru por supuesto no le cree pero Naruto no insistirá más. - ¿Qué te dicen tus contactos en Suna?

-La idea de Hinata no estaba tan equivocada del todo: Ha habido un cambio radical en cuanto a la aceptación de la marca. En estos dos días las ventas han crecido un cinco por ciento mas comparándolas con las del año pasado para la misma fecha y un quince comparándolas con las del último mes. Pero aun no podemos cantar victoria…- viéndole recostarse contra el espaldar de piel y respirar profundo.- Cuando estoy tenso, doy vueltas en la piscina del hotel. – Atrayendo su mirada- Suele ayudar.

-No estoy… - suspira resignado dándose por vencido.- Bien. Estoy preocupado. – Admite finalmente.

-¿Por Hinata? –Naruto le observa aturdido a lo que replica.- Notamos su salida abrupta la noche de la fiesta. Apenas habla con unos cuantos y estaba esta mañana mas distraída que tu. Además pude notarla un tanto pálida. – En aquel momento interrumpen la conversación por el intercomunicador.

-Disculpe señor Uzumaki: La asistente de Nara le informa que tiene visitas en su oficina.

, gracias- Dice Naruto y observa a Shikamaru.- ¿Esperabas a alguien?

-No. Ese es el asunto. Estoy sorprendido. Pero ya que no estás en esto será mejor que vaya a ver de quien se trata- poniéndose de pie. –Tienes una piscina en tu casa. ¿Por qué no aprovechas y das unas vueltas cuando salgas de la oficina? Te despejará la cabeza.

-Si. Gracias Shikamaru.

-De nada – Dice el sujeto cortésmente. – Después de todo, somos amigos

-Muy bien. Shikamaru. Hablaremos luego…

Shikamaru sonríe tenuemente marchándose de la oficina pero pensativo. ¿Qué habría pasado entre Hinata y Naruto para estar los dos divagando en sus pensamientos? No quería sospechar en lo obvio porque esos dos se la pasaban peleando como dijo Temari la noche de la fiesta. Pero ¿Que podía ser entonces? ¿Otro pleito entre ellos? ¿Por qué ocultarlo entonces?

Cuando Shikamaru arriba a su oficina la gentil secretaria le dice.- Le está esperando dentro de la oficina. Le ofrecí café pero prefería champaña señor… -Ahí la mujer nota la estupefacción, sorpresa y finalmente cierta resistencia en la mirada del sujeto.

-¿Champ… ah entiendo…- Dice Shikamaru finalmente. Su gesto denotaba cierto resentimiento y declara- Está bien. –Finalmente entrando al despacho.

Delante de Shikamaru y de espaldas mientras curioseaba en el escritorio que tenía delante observa sus movimientos con cuidado sin dejarse percibir su presencia. De espaldas nota los hombros anchos y cabellos castaños largos. Vistiendo ropas de marca y portando un reloj muy caro – él ostentaba más su título de nobleza que Shikamaru- Se encontraba su hermano.

-Hisazhi. – Dice Eriol llamando su atención y el aludido se volteó.

-¡Shikamaru! – Dice con un gesto divertido: sabía que su hermano poco le alegraba verle allí. La última vez que se vieron no fue en las mejores circunstancias o situación.

Dos años atrás habían pasado.

Sus ojos negros y piel con tonalidad más oscura daban a entender probablemente madres diferentes; también sus personalidades pero no era así: Sacando ambos lados de la familia podríamos presentar a los Nara como los lados opuestos de la noche y el día. Su nariz era muy fina. Hisazhi era tres años más menor que Shikamaru. Su altura era muy paralela a la de su hermano. Sus ojos eran hipnotizantes y su guapa complexión le había ayudado a ganarse a más de una mujer a la vez.

Era un libertino de primera gozando de las ventajas de ser hijo de un diplomático. El padre de ambos siempre le consintió por ser el menor y Shikamaru siempre cargaba con las responsabilidades de ser noble de Suna, hijo de diplomático japonés. Algo más que cabría agregar era el hecho que Hisazhi siendo una mera coincidencia y broma de la naturaleza, había que decirlo no era muy parecido físicamente a uno de los miembros de la trama.

Y no precisamente a quien era su hermano.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Podrías mostrar un poco mas de alegría. – dice con gesto divertido mientras su hermano cerraba la puerta tras si y se dirigía a su escritorio mientras su hermano le seguía con la mirada. –Pensé que eras una persona pacífica y no entrado a guerras con la familia.

Shikamaru se estoico lo observaba tenso y Hizashi se acomodó mas en la silla observándole divertido porque sabía que a su hermano le molestaba su presencia.

-Nada es gratis contigo Hizashi. Lamento sonar algo brusco pero no creo que estés visitándome por la bondad de tu corazón en un gesto fraternal de tu parte. Y bien sabes que la susodicha "Guerra con la familia" la empezaste tú- Dice Shikamaru con frialdad. – Eso de "Buscar la paz" no ha formado parte de tu persona en dos años.

-Lamento interrumpir tu vida. –Dice con falsa modestia. – Estoy aquí simplemente porque he tenido una cita esta mañana con la Señorita Hinata Hyuuga.- Sonriendo más abiertamente. – Eso explica porque no has vuelto a la división de Suna…- haciendo una especie de silbido. - es toda una muñeca hermano.

-Aléjate de Hinata. – Dice repentinamente muy preocupado pero también con firmeza y autoridad. Su hermano sonríe aun más.

-Hermanito: estás traumado. – Levantando sus manos.- Estás un poco paranoico. Fue solo un comentario…

-Hinata no es nada mío más allá de una querida amiga Hizashi. Trabajo con ella desde mucho tiempo atrás y no permitiré que hagas con ella lo que haces con muchas otras. –su mirada añil había sido transformada a una mirada llena de fuego por el despecho de que en verdad ellos fueran hermanos.

O que alguna vez, le tuvo aprecio.

-No olvidas ¿Cierto Shikamaru? – Dice Hizashi muy tranquilo y divertido contrario a su hermano.- Sabes muy bien que como agente de Sakura Haruno estuve al tanto en un principio de la idea de Diamantes Uzumaki en tomar la cara de nuestra querida señorita Haruno y volverla su estrella.- Dice con una simplicidad mortificante. Sin embargo a Shikamaru el mentón se le iba arrugando más y más al escuchar a su hermano. – En aquel momento nos sentimos tentados a tomar la oferta de la señorita Hyuuga y el departamento de publicidad. Sin embargo tuvimos que desistir ya que pensamos en aquel momento que era un asunto de intereses y conflictos que perjudicarían no solo tu imagen: también la mía.

Shikamaru se sentía la garganta seca. Se levantó para inmediatamente servirse un vaso de agua de una jarra de cristal que había predispuesto a pasos de ellos.

Mientras Hizashi suena más y mas superficial continúa hablando-No llegamos a ningún acuerdo y Sakura estuvo muy ocupada con otras campañas. Volvimos a Konoha ¿Y cual ha sido nuestra sorpresa¡Ver a mi querido hermano en los tabloides bailando con Hinata Hyuuga y otra muchacha también! Que vincula a Naruto Uzumaki con ella ¿no es así? Que la campaña de lanzamiento ha catapultado más a la fama a Ino Uzumaki de lo que jamás habían imaginado incluso ustedes… una gran oportunidad ¿No?

Sabía que era una mentira. Simplemente Sakura y Hizashi no pensaban en aquel instante que la oferta fue hecha que la campaña tendría éxito. Sabía que era excusa y también aquel momento que se dijo que "La modelo que solicitaban estaba muy ocupada en el momento"

Entonces llegaron a solicitar a Ino.

-¿No me digan que tu y Sakura se han ofendido por la selección de Ino Uzumaki?- dice Shikamaru con cierta sorna. Hizashi se mantenía sonriendo tenuemente a su hermano mayor. – Lo superarán. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Sakura Haruno. Su carrera está en descenso y con el éxito de la campaña de Diamantes Uzumaki, Ino estará en las revistas de moda en cuestión de meses. Sakura será la "Segunda plano". Y considerando que Ino Uzumaki tiene mas o menos la misma edad de Sakura ha sido un golpe bajo para tu "Amiga".

Hizashi permitió que Shikamaru se desplayara en su comentario. Supo guardar silencio unos instantes para decir.- No es lo que escuché de Hinata Hyuuga hace media hora. – Sorprendiendo a Shikamaru pero este no lo dejó ver. – Hinata Hyuuga está dispuesta a hacer a Sakura la cara de Diamantes Uzumaki junto a Ino Uzumaki. Pero Sakura para la división de Konoha. Hinata está interesada y firmaré el contrato. – Shikamaru lo observaba mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba más. – Creo que Sakura pasará mucho tiempo aquí… ¿soportarás verla un tiempo Shikamaru?

-Dudo que eso pase- Expresa Shikamaru con voz grave pero sonó en un instante un tanto nerviosa.- Las fotografías se toman en otro lado. A media hora de aquí.

-Aun así esperamos verte hermano.- Señala Hizashi poniéndose de pie y Shikamaru le secundó aunque no sabía como sus piernas funcionaban aun. – Porque… Todo está olvidado… ¿cierto?

-Olvidarás tu Hizashi. Y ella. Pero yo no.

-¿Acaso interferirás con el éxito de la mujer "Que amaste"?

-No Hizashi- Responde Shikamaru con cierto orgullo de su persona. – No soy como tu. Tengo la madurez necesaria para que lo que pasó dos años atrás no vuelva a afectarme.

-Hablas así ahora… pero recuerdo cuanto te afectó. Evitas mis cumpleaños por no verte con ella o conmigo. No se que te sorprende… solo nos acostamos aquella vez- Sorprendiéndole con su franqueza a pesar que era una mentira y añade otra mas.- Antes de eso, nunca.

-¡Estábamos comprometidos! Lo sabías y aun así te acostaste con ella. Los encontré en tu habitación Hizashi. ¿Acaso se te olvida?

-Porque volviste antes de tu viaje de Oto. Además, era su representante Shikamaru. A diferencia tuya se considerar y diferenciar entre amor y solo diversión. E igual Sakura – sonriendo. – Creo que valió la pena que soltaras a Sakura de ese compromiso. Su carrera tuvo mas libertad después que rompiste su relación.

Shikamaru no dijo nada y Hizashi se despidió una vez mas prometiendo pasar nuevamente por su despacho. Shikamaru estaba molesto. Respiraba con dificultad y sudaba mucho. ¿Por qué dejaba que le afectara tanto?¡Habían pasado dos años ya!

A pesar que Sakura le llevaba unos dos o tres años a Shikamaru y cinco a Hizashi, no le importó acostarse con los hermanos; peor aun, comprometido con uno de ellos. Recordó la fuerte discusión que secundó su sorpresa de haber encontrado a Sakura y Hizashi en la alcoba de este y la terrible escena que se repitió una y otra vez en su cabeza en los meses por venir.

Shikamaru despertó de la fantasía que había representado el supuesto amor de Sakura. Pero aquello le reprimió durante mucho tiempo en fijarse en otra mujer.

Entonces creyó encontrar su horma en la gentil y cándida Temari no Sabaku.

Pero ella tenía su propia historia.

Desanudó su corbata y deshizo los dos primeros botones cuando la puerta se abrió con dos sutiles toques. -¿Shikamaru? – Pregunta la muchacha en quien justamente pensaba en aquellos instantes. Su tono de voz preocupado le puso en alerta. - ¿Estás ocupado?

-Temari- Dice enderezándose y tratando de abotonarse la camisa (los dos botones) que se había soltado.

-No duraré mucho.- Replica observándole algo perturbado pero no dice nada. Shikamaru le observa notando cierta turbación en su mirada. – Solo venía a decirte que Hinata ha convocado a una reunión para mañana temprano. Empieza a las nueve.

acuerdo.- Dice con cierta distracción. Sabía que anunciaría allí a Sakura. De seguro su presencia sería notoria en el sitio. Sakura no iba a ningún lugar sin llamar la atención.

-¿Ocurre algo malo Shikamaru?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Noto nerviosismo de tu parte. Nunca te he conocido por ser nervioso. ¿Pasa algo?

-Nada que deba preocuparte Tomoyo.- Le responde con una sonrisa. - ¿Algo mas que pueda ayudarte?

-No. Solo quise darte la información personalmente.

tu diligencia- Declara con una sonrisa peresoza a la chica. Esta baja su mirada. Shikamaru nota que no es todo.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Disculpa que me entrometa. – Dice con cierto gesto perturbado. –Acabo de encontrarme con un hombre saliendo de aquí…

-¿Ha pasado algo malo con él? ¿Te ha faltado el respeto?

-No, no. Ha sido muy gentil. Hemos tropezado y…. – Sacudiendo su cabeza- Es que es muy parecido a alguien a quien conozco y quería saber… ¿Quién es?

Shikamaru le mira y nota que el interés de ella por saber de quien se trataba. Shikamaru se percata que resulta molesto para su persona que Temari muestre interés en saber quien era el sujeto.

¿Acaso le habría gustado?

¿Qué le habría dicho Hizashi?

¿Qué haría si Hizashi…

-¿Shikamaru? – Escucha la voz de la amatista sacarle de sus pensamientos. -¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto extraño.

-Ese hombre… - Dice Shikamaru al fin. –Responde al nombre de Hizashi… Nara… - Temari ahí le observa mas que sorprendida.- Es mi hermano menor.

-¡Tu hermano menor!

-Si. – Dice con cierta sonrisa de burla pero para si.- No creo que hayas encontrado un parecido familiar conmigo.

-Creo que no se llevan bien ¿Cierto?

-¿Qué te hace afirmarlo?

-Por lo que has dicho. – Dice Ella y se encoge de hombros para añadir. – Cuando quieras hablar de ello me avisas.

Shikamaru sonríe y nota como el rostro de Temari se ilumina al devolverle la más cándida de las sonrisas. Olvidándose del horrible episodio solo dice.- Ten cuidado con Hizashi. No es una persona que se le puede confiar mucho…

-¿En serio? Parece alguien agradable.

Shikamaru se mordió la lengua. Simplemente agrega- ¿A quien se te parece Hizashi?

Temari dice después de pensarlo un instante.- No me lo creerás… pero Hizashi tiene un enorme parecido con… con Neji… el hermano de Hinata.

-¿Neji Hyuuga?

Temari asiente y declara- Es mas… sino fuera por los ojos y cierta sensación de altanería podría decir que son la misma persona…

-¿Bromeas?

-No bromeo Shikamaru: podrían ser hermanos gemelos…

-¿QUE HINATA QUE? – Grita Neji al ver las noticias que presentaban en Konoha. Allí estaban las escenas de Hinata y Naruto bailando la noche de la fiesta.

"La joven se conoce en Uzushio por ser la segunda al mando después de Minato Namikaze quien fue la figura ausente del evento. Parecería que Hinata Hyuuga persigue a los hombres de apellido Namikaze/Uzumaki por lo que nuestras las cámaras delos periodistas invitados pudieron captar. La noche estuvo vestida de un ambiente muy lujoso y también muy romántico… no dudamos que continuaran la celebración por el éxito del lanzamiento en la residencia Uzumaki, en la cual la joven Hyuuga está residiendo desde hace un tiempo atrás…" la mujer que hacía el comentario sonríe con lascivia de chismosa para añadir. "Todos sabemos que la historia de Hinata Hyuuga va mas allá de su alegado "Affaire" con Minato Namikaze, presidente de la corporación mas grande de Diamantes de los territorios de la Hierba, Remolino, Nubes y Roca. ¿Podría ser que todo queda en familia? A lo mejor si. Mas aun con los rumores que circulan la semana pasada de las fotografías tomadas a Naruto Uzumaki con una joven muy atractiva de cabellos rubios. Los tabloides la identificaron como Temari no Sabaku… amiga de…" Ahí Neji apaga el aparato.

¿Hinata? ¿Temari? ¿Ambas andaban con ESE sujeto¿Con Naruto Uzumaki?

-No las creo capaces… - Gruñe exprimiendo el aparato en su mano.

Neji tomó inmediatamente su agenda y marcó a un número internacional: al teléfono de Hinata al cual salió el buzón de voz. Marca otro número y llama a Temari saliendo también el buzón de voz.

En su tercer intento marca a su mejor amigo. ¿Quién más honesto que Sasuke para decirle que rayos estaba pasando?

-¡Sasuke! – Grita Neji una vez tuvo respuesta. - ¿Qué rayos pasa… si, si… ¡Claro que tenía que enterarme! ¡Está en casi todos los canales! ¿Qué rayos… - haciendo una pausa. - ¡El hijo…Sasuke!

Ocurre otra pausa mientras Neji con el teléfono comienza a buscar en el departamento por un cigarrillo: había dejado de fumar cuando él y Temari se hicieron novios y comenzó a fumar una vez rompieron.

-¡Entiendo que ellas tienen …. Pero Sasuke ¿Es cierto que sale con ambas? ¡No soy un pervertido Sasuke!, te explico como están llegando las noticias aquí! – haciendo otra pausa para añadir. - ¡Me diste tu palabra… si se que han roto el compromiso! ¡Se que Hinata es adulta y sabe cuidar… Sasuke ¡Hinata puede ser de confianza pero no confío en ese… ese Uzumaki… es un gaki¡No estoy celoso¡Temari y yo dejamos la relación por las buenas Sasuke! ¡No siento celos y deja de sicoanalizarme, con un demonio!

Haciendo otra pausa escucha lo que su amigo le dice. – Se que ella me advirtió que lo de Minato Namikaze no es verdad… pero ¿Quién dice que lo de este niño no es verdad? ¡No estoy diciendo… ¡Claro que es adulta…! Pero puede ser un pervertido… ¡Juega con las dos! ¡Claro que vi las fotos de Temari la semana pasada! Sasuke: hablaremos luego… no encuentro mis cigarrillos…- rodando sus ojos.- Si se… recuerdo que prometí que no fumaría pero creo que me lo merezco… hablaremos luego…- cortando la llamada y con ello a su amigo. - ¿Dónde rayos estará el directorio? Tengo que ir a Uzushio… y mientras mas pronto, mejor…

* * *

Y aquí el final del capitulo, como hoy ser navidad, les traigo este regalo ;D, tenia pensado subirlo ayer, pero muchas cosas que hacer durante el dia

Al parecer Naruto sabia que su padre iba a faltar, además que ya esta admitiendo que necesita a Hinata cerca de el, y al parecer Hinata también lo esta admitiendo, que pasara ahora con ellos dos.

Bueno ya apareció dos nuevos personajes, Hizashi y Sakura

Si se pregunta es el Hizashi de la serie, si es el mismo solamente hice el cambio de sus ojos y que es mas joven, por que agregue a este personaje todo se sabra mas adelante

Hinata quiere contratar a Sakura, ¿será una buena idea?, Sakura se entrometerá en la relación que esta naciendo entre Hinata y Naruto, eso lo verán mas adelante XD

Se despide

**Heero Root**


	9. Capitulo 9 Shippuden… el juego

Hola hola hola, perdón por la demora de este capitulo realmente perdón, llegaba muy tarde del trabajo los días de semana y no tenia tiempo para poder hacerlo, y aquí estoy trayendo el nuevo capitulo, el siguiente espero tenerlo pronto ya que salí de vacaciones y tengo dos semanas de total descanso, bueno nos los aburro mas nos vemos al finalizar el capitulo.

Ah si antes que se me olvide, en el capitulo anterior gracias a algunos review, me dijeron que habían quedado los nombres originales de la historia, realmente lo siento se me fue ver eso, como estaba apurado en publicar la historia no me di cuenta de ese error, espero que en este capitulo no pase lo mismo XD

Bueno como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto, además esta historia tampoco es mía es de la autora **crystal23**, es un Sakura/Syaoran (Card Captor Sakura), yo solamente le pedí la autorización de hacer la historia una adaptación a un NaruHina, espero que les guste la historia

**Aviso:** para que la historia no se igual a la original, agregare algunas cosas de parte mía, y tal vez quitare partes de la historia original, además que la personalidad de los personajes en esta historia serán iguales que la historia original, claro que también pienso agregarles sus personalidades correspondiente a lo que salen en el manga/anime

* * *

**Capitulo 9- Shippuden… el juego**

-¿Entonces Temari no estaba bromeando? – Pregunta Shikamaru en aquel instante sentado delante del escritorio de Hinata. Este le había comentado a la joven la observación de Temari del parecido de su hermano Hizashi con el hermano de Hinata.

En verdad el hecho que su hermano se pareciera al ex novio de Temari no Sabaku no era nada grato para Eriol.

-Velo por ti mismo Shikamaru- Explica Hinata tomando la pequeña foto en su escritorio donde está su hermano y se la extiende al sujeto. Al momento que dio la cara al retrato Shikamaru no oculta su sorpresa al extender sus cejas y sus ojos ante la imagen del retrato. Hinata añade. – En realidad me sorprendí un poco cuando le vi... Pero luego pensé todos tenemos gemelos en alguna parte del mundo. Aunque en expresiones no se parecen. Y tono de voz varían en un grado sorprendente.

Shikamaru asiente en silencio pero la verdad aquello era demasiado. No solo era parecido al hermano de Hinata; era tal cual Temari había comentado "Sino fuera por los ojos y la arrogancia podrían ser la misma persona"

-Es increíble- Declara devolviendo el retrato a su compañera de trabajo. Hinata lo observa unos instantes. –Podrían ser la misma persona.

-Si… que coincidencia. – Sonríe tenuemente. – Me imagino el susto que se habrá dado Temari.

.-Mas bien estaba pasmada. – Declara Shikamaru. - ¿Cómo se llevaban ellos? Temari y Neji…

A Hinata le extrañó la pregunta. Aun así se la respondió con una sonrisa y diciendo.- Pues Temari era la envidia de todos en el colegio. Era el último año de preparatoria cuando Neji y ella eran novios formales. Temari rompió corazones de alumnos de nuestro grado y Neji era estudiante de término en la universidad de Tokio.

-¿Qué tan profundo fue, Hinata? – Pregunta Shikamaru tratando de sonar casual.

-Bastante profundo. Considerando que Neji fue el primer novio de Temari-. Shikamaru frunció su rostro ligeramente pero Hinata no lo vio como molesto por sus comentarios. – A Neji no le conocí novia… pero estoy segura que Temari no fue la primera- Encogiéndose de hombros. – En fin… Temari me refiere el asunto que son amigos y concluyeron bien la relación.

-Muy maduro de su parte.

-No conozco a Neji por ser alguien maduro.- Afirma Hinata recordando sus episodios cuando salía con chicos antes de ser novia de Sasuke. –La madurez de la relación (y quizá la cordura), la llevaba Temari.

-¿Temari… aun lo quiere?

-Probablemente. – Encogiéndose de hombros. –En realidad a su favor puedo decir que era el novio que todas querían… Neji respetaba mucho a Temari. Pero tal vez no eran el uno para el otro. Son totalmente opuestos.

-Lo opuesto se atrae.

-Creo que fue más el sentido de aventura.

-¿Aventura?

-Temari es siete años mas joven que Neji. Su madre no lo aprobó nunca. Es mas recuerdo que cuando le contó que salía con Neji armó tal escándalo.- No evitando sonreír nerviosa. – Kurenai no Sabaku nunca vio a Neji como material para ser novio de su hija. – Haciendo una pausa.- Pero Temari fue contra sus deseos… no creas, Kurenai y ella se llevaban bien después de eso… pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Kurenai y Neji. – Observando a Shikamaru.- ¿Por qué la curiosidad?

-No, nada. Mera curiosidad…- Hinata alza una ceja.- Temari es la consultora de vestuarios. Hizashi anda mucho con Sakura Haruno. – Advierte rápidamente.- No quisiera que su presencia le molestara.

-No. No creo… es decir ya eso acabó- Dice Hinata muy segura. – He visto a Sakura Haruno hoy. Es una mujer muy atractiva. ¿Qué tanto sabes de ella?

La manera como Hinata lo dijo mostró a Shikamaru cierta duda o tal vez curiosidad de su parte. – Si. Es muy hermosa. Pero es un tanto interesada y frívola…

-¿Crees que tenemos que ser precavidos?

-¿Precavidos?¿En que sentido?

Hinata se dirigió a la puerta de su despacho para cerrarla y así tener un tanto de privacidad. – Comenzó a hacer preguntas acerca de Naruto-kun. – Hablaba mientras se dirigía nuevamente al escritorio.

-¿Sobre Naruto?

-Si. Muchas preguntas. Al final me pregunta que tanto vería ella a Naruto-kun y en verdad no supe que decirle. Usualmente para la probada de vestuarios se hace con Temari… y la oficina de Temari y las corporativas están en pisos diferentes…

-Una ventaja para ti… - Dice el peresozo y Hinata le mira interrogante. – Es decir… si Sakura pretende perseguir a Naruto.

Hinata no detecta preocupación departe de la mirada de Shikamaru… o su tono de voz. Respira profundo para decir. – Me estoy volviendo paranoica.

-No te ves bien.

-Estoy cansada. – Afirma. –Estos días me han tenido inquieta. – Haciendo una pausa.- ¿Cuándo se marchan para Suna?

-Tan pronto como el programa esté listo ¿Temari no se está encargando de eso?

-Si. Junto a Naruto-kun. – Dice Distraída. - ¿Crees que debemos de hacer que Minato Namikaze viaje a Suna? Los diarios comienzan a dudar que Minato apruebe el cambio de mando.

-Si. Leí las noticias.

-La no aparición de Minato en los más importantes eventos acaecidos en los pasados días hace dudar a la prensa. No se encuentra muy bien de salud…

-Debemos de hablar con Naruto. Tal vez pueda convencer a su padre… aparecer en algunas fotos promociónales.

Hinata observa a Shikamaru y dice distraídamente. – Si tal vez… hablaré con él luego… lo podré convencer de que vaya con nosotros.

-¿Qué pasará con Naruto? ¿Lo dejarás aquí en Uzushio?

-Aun no lo se. Dependerá si logramos sacar las fotos de padre e hijo juntos…

-¿Por qué no habrían de salir juntos en unas fotos?

Unos toques en la puerta de Hinata le salvan de aquella pregunta. Hinata no sabía como responderla: con la verdad o la mentira. Pero hasta ahora la integridad de toda la campaña es que Minato y Naruto son muy unidos.

-Disculpen: Señorita Hinata. La modelo Sakura Haruno ha pedido una confirmación a su cena de esta noche…

Shikamaru observa a Hinata sorprendido. En ningún momento habían dicho que cenarían juntas.

-Si, dile que a las ocho estaré donde quedamos. – la secretaria se retira y Hinata añade. – Deja lo de Minato y Naruto-kun. Veré lo que se me ocurre.

-¿Hay algún problema entre ellos?

-No, no. Ningún problema. – Sonríe Hinata. – Solo que… bueno son tan ocupados ambos…

Casi a la hora de la salida acostumbrada de Diamantes Uzumaki, Hinata camina hacía su coche. Temari se quedaría a coordinar unas cuantas cosas y luego Shikamaru la llevaría a casa. Cuando llegaba a su coche escuchó cuando dicen detrás de ella. - ¿Señorita Hyuuga?

Hinata se sobresalta pero solo por unos instantes. Nota a un hombre de complexión mediana observarle con gentileza.

-¿Quién es usted? – pregunta algo desconfiada.

-Soy amigo de la familia Uzumaki.

-¿Amigo?

El hombre asiente y añade.- Amigo de la fenecida Kushina Uzumaki. Y amigo de Minato Namikaze…

-Escuche Señor; no se quien es… pero no me sorprende con lo mucho que han salido los Uzumaki en los diarios…

-Soy Tío de Naruto. –Dice de repente sorprendiendo a Sakura.

-¿Tío? ¿Hermano del señor Namikaze?

-No exactamente…- Viendo que Hinata volvía a ponerse recelosa añade.- Por favor…- Sacando un sobre de su bolsillo.- Solo quiero que le entregue esto a Minato. – Dice con cierta hesitación. Y quédese hasta que lo lea…

-¿Por qué no se lo hace llegar por correo?

-Porque se que en los últimos diez años no ha leído nada de la correspondencia que le he hecho llegar. – sorprendiendo a Hinata. – lo se. Procure que la lea… por favor…

Hinata asiente dubitativa mientras toma el sobre. El hombre asiente y sonríe pálidamente al mismo tiempo que agradece y desaparece entre las sombras de las columnas del estacionamiento subterráneo.

Al verlo desaparecer entre las sombras Hinata observa la carta que no tiene destinatario escrito en el sobre y decide dejar la carta camino a su cita con Sakura Haruno.

Su ida a la Torre donde vive Minato lo hizo sin dificultades. Una vez en el salón el hombre se apareció con un sobre todo de color cyan. Sakura notaba que se veía muy pálido. Este como siempre le recibió con una sonrisa.

-¡Que sorpresa mas agradable! – Dice cuando le besa ambas mejillas.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te quedas a cenar?

-No. Lo siento… tengo una cena con una de las modelos de la campaña.

-Vi el éxito de la campaña. Naruto se ve muy bien – Dice complacido y no lo esconde.- Buen trabajo Hinata.

-El éxito es de su hijo, no mío. Vine aquí sin aviso porque una persona se me aproximó en el estacionamiento y…

Hinata le contó con lujo de detalles a Minato lo ocurrido mientras le pasaba la carta. Minato no tardó en abrirla y supo de quien era al ir al final de la misma. Hinata no dejó de notar cierta hesitación y como el rubio mayor apretaba los labios al ver de quien se trataba. Al levantar los ojos Hinata notó cierta furia que le sobresaltó el parecido con su hijo.

¡Eran dos gotas de agua sino tuvieran décadas de edad de por medio!

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-No. – Responde con cierta incertidumbre. –No, no pasa nada Hinata- Dice sonriendo nervioso. - ¿Cómo van las cosas con Naruto?

-Todo va bien señor. Somos un gran equipo de trabajo.

Minato nota en su mirada cierto vacío que Hinata no puede esconder… y tal vez no se da cuenta que está allí.

-Vi las imágenes de la fiesta…- sonrojándole mientras él sonreía tenuemente. - ¿Hay algo entre ustedes dos?

Hinata adquiere un rojo carmín ante aquella pregunta, comienza a jugar con sus dedos indices y abre la boca sorprendía mientras Minato sonríe tenuemente esperando su respuesta. – ¡No! Para nada… es decir… somos buenos compañeros de trabajo. Ha hecho un trabajo estupendo con la campaña… solo bailábamos…

Sus ojos le engañaban. Y el sonrojo en su rostro pero Minato no forzaría una confesión. Asintió en silencio.

-Tengo que irme. Llegaré tarde…. –Hinata anuncia y Minato prosigue a despedirle él mismo. Ya a solas y una vez escolta a Hinata levanta la carta y la extiende para leer su contenido.

Hinata arriba aquella noche a la casa Uzumaki totalmente ofuscada. La noche más larga de su vida sin duda. La cena concluyó siendo todo un desastre a lo que ella imaginaba.

Pensó que Sakura invitaba para celebrar el triunfo de su contrato con Diamantes Uzumaki. Que demostraría ser alguien que pondría por alto el nombre de la empresa a nivel mundial y ayudar a que la imagen revelara exclusividad, elegancia, juventud y clase.

Sakura Haruno terminó siendo lo que no se imaginaba: una modelo arrogante, orgullosa, atractiva y muy firme en sus convicciones.

¡Y vayan convicciones!

_Flashback_

_Hinata había esperado espacio de diez minutos a pesar que había llegado quince minutos tarde. Pero decidió esperar porque el maître informó que la señorita Haruno había confirmado su asistencia y su tardanza. _

_Cuando finalmente arribó Hinata notó que ella le gustaba llamar la atención. Viniendo del brazo del anfitrión del restaurante, llega con abrigo de piel corto, falda corta estrecha dejando entrever sus piernas. Sus cortos cabellos rosas que llegaban hasta sus hombros. Ojos exóticos y estrechos maquillados con esmero y el aroma de perfume de marca bañaba el lugar. _

_Y Hinata se sentía algo cohibida al presentarse con ropa de oficina. _

_-Gracias por encontrarse conmigo fuera de oficina señorita Hyuuga- Saluda Sakura al momento que es sentada delante de la dama y pide al maître un licor fuerte. Hinata nota sus ademanes delicados y lentos como si hiciera un espectáculo de su propia existencia. –Quería hablarle sobre algo importante. _

_-Usted dirá. _

_Sakura sonrió. Observa a su alrededor con lentitud a la vez que mira quienes están allí. Era un restaurante muy fino y elegante. El murmullo de los otros comensales y el tintineo de cubiertos llena el ambiente. _

_-He sabido de buena fuente que el joven Uzumaki tomará formalmente la presidencia de la empresa. –Hinata asintió en silencio.- También he sabido que su vida ha sido motivo de encabezados sensacionalistas por parte de los medios desde que surgió como el legitimo heredero de la organización. . _

_-En efecto. Pero han sido eventos que hemos podido controlar. Aun no se que desea señorita Haruno. _

_-Llámeme Sakura, por favor.- Sonríe complacida. – Debe de saber algo de mi señorita Hyuuga: mi apellido proviene de un linaje japonés de alto renombre en nuestro hogar. Nos mudamos a Suna por motivo de negocios de familia y allí la fortuna se ha amasado volviendo mi familia casi de linaje aristocrático en el Viejo Continente del Viento. _

_-He sabido algo al respecto. _

_-Mi agente y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión que un retiro de las pasarelas es más que justo. Paso los treinta años y no me hago joven con el tiempo. Estrellas mas jóvenes y algunas no tan jóvenes como es el caso de… Ino Uzumaki, están tomando las pasarelas desde mucho tiempo atrás y su presencia es notoria. Y después de ella vendrá una nueva sensación. _

_-Pero hasta donde se, Ino Uzumaki tiene mas edad que su hermano Naruto Uzumaki. – Dice no dándose cuenta del comentario que había hecho a la mujer. _

_-Si, pero aun así, prefiero retirarme. Me he cansado de la vida de pasarela señorita Hyuuga. No tengo interés de continuar el modelar hasta el año que viene. _

_-Se retira del negocio. _

_-Por supuesto continuaré siendo la cara de Diamantes Uzumaki. – Afirma segura.- El contrato fue firmado por un año. – sonríe mas confiada y su voz impasible como la seda.- Puede confiar que cumpliré mi contrato a cabalidad. _

_-Eso… es fantástico- Replica Hinata aun dudosa de que se trataba en realidad aquella reunión. – Pero aun no se que desea de mi. Esto pudo haberlo comunicado mediante una carta… o por medio de su agente. _

_Sakura tomó un trago de su bebida y a continuación responde lentamente.,- ¿Acaso el heredero no necesita una esposa? _

_Hinata tardó unos segundos para responderle: la sonrisa socarrona de Sakura, el murmullo de los comensales a su alrededor y luego el repentino parar de los latidos de su corazón la confundieron. _

_-¿Disculpe?_

_-Naruto Uzumaki necesita una esposa. ¿Quién mejor que una ex belleza sin ningún antecedente o escándalo bochornoso mejor para la tarea? _

_Hinata le miró estupefacta y no dijo nada… por el momento. Buscó su copa de agua y tomó dos tragos seguidos. _

_-Él necesitará una esposa. Una mujer que sepa acompañarle y ser la cara de la empresa. – Agrega con presteza e interés.- Admitámoslo: aun esta cultura sanciona la vida de libertinos y escándalos entre sus personalidades. Y Naruto tiene los primeros peldaños de la sociedad Uzushio. Una esposa hermosa, apropiada y acertada elegida por alguien de su entera confianza es mas que justa. _

_-Señorita Haruno: usted y todas las mujeres del oriente quieren lo mismo. – Dice Hinata con un tono de voz y sonrisa corteses.- Naruto Uzumaki es una presa de lo más interesante para todas las mujeres en busca de fortuna y tal vez las enamoradizas. Pero lo último en su mente es casarse. _

_-¿Cómo lo sabe? – Pregunta sorprendida. _

_-Porque lo conozco. No desea casarse… _

_-Eso lo dice usted. Tal vez si me conociera… _

_-No voy a servir de celestina. No creo que usted sea adecuada para alguien como él. _

_-¿Por qué no? Tengo la familia correcta. Soy la persona mas adecuada para él. _

_-Primero porque usted debe de llevarle algunos cuatro o cinco años. _

_-¡No se nota! – Replica algo abochornada. – Es decir…las mujeres mayores que los hombres es lo que ellos necesitan. La imagen de un hombre joven comprometido atrae la actitud positiva. Es símbolo de compromiso. _

_Pareciera que Sakura se leía los reportes de las investigaciones de mercado. Precisamente el equipo de mercadeo de la empresa había detectado que su popularidad e interés incrementaba un quince por ciento cuando se tocaba el tema de familia o matrimonio. _

_La pregunta era ¿Cómo se había enterado de aquello¿O era pura casualidad? _

_-¿Qué me dice Hinata? – Pregunta con una sonrisa. –A menos claro, que tenga una razón personal por la cual no le guste la idea. _

_¿Razón personal? ¿Existía una razón personal? Era muy buena pregunta, analizaba la chica de ojos blancos. _

_La idea de alguien como Naruto Uzumaki con aquella mujer era interesante. Hasta donde sabía, Sakura no era como otras modelos que vivían de escándalo en escándalo. Podía ser una oportunidad para ahora lanzar la imagen de Naruto Uzumaki como hombre de compromiso y virtudes. _

_Pero ¿Por qué se negaba a aceptarlo? _

_-Disculpe señorita Haruno pero en verdad no es a mi a quien le atañe hacer ese tipo de planes- Dice tratando de mantener la compostura. – Es asunto de Uzumaki. No mío. _

_-¿No suyo? ¿Acaso no es usted la autora de semejante incursión del hombre en Diamantes Uzumaki? _

_-¿Perdón?_

_Sakura sonríe confiada para añadir. – Es lo que se dice. Hasta la llegada de Naruto Uzumaki usted era la mano derecha de Minato Namikaze. Muchos opinan que usted recomendó la entrada de su hijo a la corporación. _

_-Más lejos de la verdad no puede estar. El hijo del señor Namikaze entró por deseo de él mismo y su padre. Es la empresa de su familia._

_-Nos estamos desviando del tema Hyuuga.- Dice Sakura firme pero sonando suave y delicada.- ¿Me ayudará? ¿Me ayudará a acercarme a Uzumaki? _

_-¿Por qué usted además de las razones obvias querría acercarse a alguien como Naruto Uzumaki? _

_-Porque es hora que vaya asentando cabeza. Y debo informarle que desde que vi las primeras fotos de Naruto Uzumaki determiné que es el tipo de hombre ideal para cualquier mujer… en especial, para mí. _

_Fin del Flashback_

Hinata suspira ofuscada y estrella su portafolio contra la mesa del recibidor. Avanza por el solitario y parcialmente oscuro pasillo mientras su mente decide ir a la cocina y asaltar el frigorífico. Necesita algo dulce para quitarse el amargo de su boca.

-¿Cómo pude sonreír a su respuesta y afirmar luego? – murmura incómoda. Al llegar a la cocina procede a encontrar en el frigorífico un tarro de helado y comienza a consumirlo.

Jamás en toda su vida había sentido deseos de abofetear a otra mujer. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¡Era obvio que Sakura quería entrar en la vida de Naruto para sonsacarlo y conquistarlo! ¿Pero bajo que excusa?

De acuerdo de acuerdo… es guapo. Lo admitía. Su actitud rebelde y al mismo tiempo recta lo hacían… interesante… sus ojos…

Sus ojos llamaban a Hinata en silencio. Oscuros pero a la vez claros, sondables… profundos… sus ojos cuando adquirían aquel brillo salvaje le hacían perder el aliento y que sus piernas flaquearan.

Un beso… un beso de aquella boca debía ser algo insoportable y delicioso. Pero entonces… una boca femenina recibiendo sus besos… besándole a ella. O no. Besando a alguien más… alguien: una mujer como Sakura.

-¡Basta Hinata! – se sanciona a si misma.- Ya basta… estás cansada… es todo… - suspira y dejando el helado nuevamente en el frigorífico. – una ducha fría… y un buen libro harán el truco de sacar estos pensamientos de tu cabeza e irte a dormir. -Se convence a si misma. Sale de la cocina y nota el frío proveniente de un salón anexo. Toda la casa estaba cerrada de noche. ¿De donde viene ese viento frío?

¿Una ventana abierta tal vez?

Hinata avanza por el salón para ver las luces exteriores encendidas y la enorme puerta de vidrio corrida. Las ondas ocasionadas en el agua de la piscina le dan a entender que hay alguien allí.

¿Alguien afuera? ¿Nadando? ¿A estas horas?

-¿Temari? – Pregunta inicialmente recordando que su amiga es adicta a las piscinas y era una competidora innata en la universidad y la preparatoria. Pero no es Temari quien nadaba de un lado a otro de la piscina a una velocidad exorbitante.

Es Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata se detuvo en seco al verlo recorrer hábilmente la enorme piscina desde sus extremos más distantes una y otra vez. Parece no tomar un momento para descansar o tomar aire aunque es mas que obvio que tenía que tomar aire.

Sus hombros anchos trabajan el agua como si estuviera en seda fina que se desliza delicadamente en su cuerpo sin siquiera ocasionarle problemas: sus brazos torneados exponen la piel dorada y Hinata pudo vislumbrar el tatuaje que adornaba su brazo y sorpresivamente veía rastros de él en su espalda cuando daba la vuelta para seguir el camino de recorrido al otro lado de la piscina.

Siempre había considerado eso de tatuajes algo arbitrario y nunca imaginaría a alguien como el hijo de Minato Namikaze, ser partícipe en uno o peor aun: que usaran su cuerpo como muro de algún artista de la piel.

Pero la curiosidad solo hacía que su ansiedad creciera en ver de qué se trata el tatuaje.

O ver a Naruto Namikaze salir de aquella piscina.

Sus mejillas se encendieron en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡No podía pensar así de Naruto Uzumaki!

Pero no sería mujer normal sino tuviera la misma curiosidad al verle con el torso desnudo. Hasta donde podía ver es todo lo que una mujer podría imaginarse al verlo con la ropa puesta.

Sabía que su rostro arde. Ya no sentía el frío que hacía en el jardín. Pero pareciera que Naruto Uzumaki tampoco lo sentía.

Definitivamente un baño en aquella piscina suena más que adecuada. Siente un calor inexplicable en su pecho y también en su cuello.

Naruto parece tampoco darse cuenta de la presencia de Hinata. Continuaba impasible dando vueltas y más vueltas en la piscina sin parecer cansarse. Pasarían unos minutos antes de que Naruto dejara de dar vueltas autómata. Se voltea hacía arriba para ver las estrellas mientras el agua guía su cuerpo. Unos momentos más decide que es hora de salir de la piscina.

Hinata desde las sombras lo vio emerger de la piscina. De espaldas a ella notó como la figura quemada en la piel del hombre cobraba sentido: Era un canino de alguna clase. Por su pelaje y la posición no dudaba que fuera un Zorro. Un Zorro gruñiendo mostrando nueve y magestuosas colas. Más que adecuado para alguien llamado Naruto.

Mientras Naruto va por la toalla para cubrirse y su traje de baño destilaba agua de la piscina en toda su anatomía. Hinata pensó que no era tan horrible el tatuaje.

O la persona que lo llevaba en si.

Hinata tragó en seco y su cara ardía cada vez más, su cara era la envidia de los tomates más maduros.

"Dios Mío" pensó para ella misma observándole."¡No puedo estar atraída por alguien como él! ¡Es imposible!" "NO EL!"

La voz de él le sobresaltó cuando este anunció.- Espiar a las personas es de mala educación… ¿No le dijeron eso cuando era niña? - Sorprendiéndole. Hinata observó a su dirección y nota que Naruto tenía la toalla blanca sobre sus hombros y se aproxima a ella con aquella mirada tan de él. - ¿Qué hace aquí fuera?

Hinata traga en seco: Trata de hablar pero fue inútil. ¡La voz no le sale! No presta atención a otra cosa que aquel tatuaje que sale por una parte de su brazo y cruza también un lado de su espalda que está visible a ella.

Naruto se percata de algo extraño en aquella mujer: Sus mejillas sumamente encendidas y labios resecos además de sus impresionantes ojos perlas que no le quitan la vista de encima. En realidad sintió a Hinata vigilarle cuando estaba dando vueltas y nadando pero no quería desconcentrarse. Y ahora delante de él volvía a sentir aquellas cosquillas molestas del día del baile.

¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así con ella?

Sus ojos azules la estudiaron y Hinata sintió debilidad en sus piernas. ¡Sentía que podía caerse en cualquier momento!

-¿Acaso no piensa responder? – pregunta él por fin.

Silencio.

-Bien, no diga nada…- murmura molesto.

-Lo siento. No pretendí espiar. – Se disculpa ella con las mejillas arreboladas y sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima. –No sabía quien podía estar nadando a estas horas.

-A veces uno necesita soltar un poco de estrés- Recordó las palabras de su amigo-.¿usted sabe nadar?

-Si- Responde estoica.- Si se nadar…

-No lo demostró en la costa el fin de semana que pasamos allá.

-No tenía nada que demostrar.

-¿Cree que yo si? ¿Hago esto para llamar la atención de alguien Hinata? La verdad ni se porque le dirijo la palabra Hinata. Es usted una persona totalmente irritable.

-¿IRRI… irritable? Pero… ¡como se atreve! – Responde acalorada pero finalmente reacciona.

-Claro que es irritable. En los últimos días no ha hecho otra cosa que evitarme. Evadirme. Aunque no entiendo porque Hinata… además, creo que usted sintió lo mismo que yo…

-¿Cuándo yo…

-En la fiesta Hinata… cuando bailábamos. – Arrojó con firmeza.

Ambos se quedaron callados estudiándose mutuamente. Cuando se miraron a los ojos era como si ninguno de ellos quisiera retroceder distancias del otro.

Como si el mundo que les rodeaba desapareciera.

Naruto se aproximó cuanto pudo pero respetando cierta distancia entre ambos cuerpos.

-Niégalo. Niega que eso que te turbó fuera la sensación de vacío… - Dijo él como un hecho concreto. – Niega que te encuentras atraída por mí. – declara tajante y ya ansioso.

Ansioso de probar el néctar de aquellos labios.

Hinata se aturde ante su declaración. -Se cree alguien muy atractivo ¿No es así Uzumaki? ¿Inolvidable? ¿Indispensable para las mujeres?

-Solo en algunas mujeres. Unas más que otras. – sonríe con timidez mas que con seducción pero para Hinata es lo mismo en aquellos instantes. – Por lo menos no soy nadie desagradable para el sexo opuesto. ¿Acaso no piensa que es una excelente convicción? Al menos, mujeres como usted lo creen así.

-No voy a dejarme cegar por tus convicciones… o las mías- habla ella temblorosa y Naruto lo presiente: siente que ella está asustada por algo. Algo difícil de entender. O algo tan claro que se transforma en algo peligroso. –Simplemente estoy cumpliendo un favor pedido por Minato Namikaze… su padre…

-Hinata… por favor… - Dice él tomándole por el codo en una acción inocente pero significativa para ella. Hinata pensaría que para alguien que daba vueltas en una piscina fría hacía unos momentos, su tacto era tibio. - ¿Por qué actúas de esta manera? ¿Por qué no dejas que las cosas finalmente… pasen? – Pregunta cortando mas espacio entre ellos.

Hinata se fijó en lo brillante que era su cabello húmedo. Como los mechones húmedos caían a su frente cuando la observaba.

¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta nunca de lo alto que era?

-¿Las cosas pasen? ¡Simplemente no pasan Naruto-kun! No confías en mí…

-¡Solo porque eres muy confusa! Eres difícil de descifrar… y a veces…

-¿A veces que?

-A veces… resultas ser o actuar tan ingenua… pero otras veces dejas entrever una inteligencia que contrasta demasiado con tu actitud casi infantil. No se cual de las dos caras puedo llegar a creer.

-¿Casi infantil? No soy infantil. – Pregunta haciendo un encantador puchero y frunciendo sus cejas de una manera que arranca una sonrisa sensual del hombre y Hinata se sonroja más. Naruto con su dedo índice traza una línea en el medio de sus cejas donde frunce su piel.

Hinata retrocede para encontrarse con la pared que le quedaba atrás y Naruto sonríe victorioso y logrando que a Hinata con su sonrisa se le secara la boca.

-Ahora mismo lo estás haciendo… ignorando lo que pasa entre nosotros- encerrándole entre la pared detrás de ellos mientras Hinata fijaba su mirada en sus labios. – Si Hinata Hyuuga… va a pasar… Y si: Si te resulto atractivo.-Hinata levanta su mirada a Naruto a la vez que aproxima su rostro hacía a él de una manera un tanto ingenua y Naruto baja su cabeza a la de la chica mientras ambos cierran los ojos de una manera un tanto ingenua.

El primer roce de sus bocas fue ingenuo, nervioso y dulce. Muy dulce percibe Naruto al rozar su boca con lentitud y yendo a su ritmo: ingenuo, delicioso e investigador.

Cuando se separaron para observarse mutuamente se notaba la renuencia a separarse.

Naruto la aproximó más a él en donde Hinata quien se había quedado rígida comenzó a responder a su beso de una manera más intensa y exigente, volviéndose tan profundo e intimo que sus piernas flaquearon y tuvo que sujetarse de los hombros masculinos: Se sujetó a sus brazos de una manera tan intensa que Naruto sentía la presión de sus dedos. Comenzó a sentir un calor profundo y una sensación en la boca de su estomago de profunda dicha.

Cuando se separaron ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Allí estaban abrazándose a pesar que las ropas de Hinata se empapaban del contacto con la piel húmeda del sujeto. Naruto parecía sonreír pero su mirada mostraba semejante confusión que perturbó a la ojiblanco.

Lo ultimo que esperaba Naruto Uzumaki es el cúmulo de sensaciones que experimentaba en su ser. Era como si de repente todo tuviera sentido. Era como si hubiera pasado toda su vida esperando lo que allí ocurrió. Pero… ¿Qué había pasado?

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que él había dado el primer paso de aquella manera.

El deseo estaba allí era claro. Pero había algo más.

Algo mas que no podía definir.

-Eso fue…- Murmura Naruto.

-Si… - Dice ella separándose un poco de Naruto. …

-Oh Gran Dios Izanagi…

-Lo se- Ríe ella nerviosa pero aun abrazada un poco a él. Sus ojos blancos brillaban con intensidad como dos perlas.

-Será mejor que…- Dice Naruto después de unos segundos notando que si la besaba una tercera vez, podría ser un error aquella noche. Sus besos eran muy interesantes y pasionales.

¿Qué más podía ser pasional en Hinata?

Los pensamientos se arremolinaron tan pronto en su cabeza que reprimió el deseo de llevársela a su habitación y continuar besándose o… algo más.

Hinata le observó una vez más antes de separarse de él. Trataba de hablar de cualquier otra cosa pero no podía. Se limpia un poco la garganta una vez se separaron y ambos se negaban a mirar al otro.

-Que interesante… tatuaje…- "¡Santo Cielo! ¿Interesante Tatuaje? ¿En que estoy pensando?"

-Cosas de juventud…- Afirma él tratando e aligerar el ambiente. El calor del abrazo en Hinata le hizo pensar nuevamente en tomarla en sus brazos.

Y esta vez no dejarla ir.

-Tengo que irme…

-Si, claro… - Dice rascándose nervioso un lado de su oreja.

-Buenas noches.

-Si, buenas noches…- Dice Naruto viéndole retirarse. Sonrió un instante y luego su mirada se tensó. Pensó en lo ocurrido y sintió el sabor de la boca de Hinata en la suya.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando con él?

Con el contenido esparcido en la mesa delante de ella la elegante muchacha marcaba por el teléfono cuando un sujeto de mirada perezosa se apareció por su escritorio. - ¡Shikamaru!

-Hola ¿Estás ocupada? – Observando el paquete de correo aéreo y mirando el contenido esparcido en el escritorio.- ¿Qué haces?

-Tratando de comunicarme con mi madre. – Dice con lentitud.- Me envió esto con una nota de que le llamara inmediatamente lo recibiera.

-¿Es un juego?

-Mi madre es dueña de una fábrica de juguetes. Siempre tienen nuevos juegos en proyecto.

-¿No me digas que este es un de ellos? – Pregunta con una sonrisa divertida levantando el contenido de la caja. – Parecen cartas.

-Eso parece… supuestamente tienen un valor distinto. Supuestamente son unas cartas de poder y apoyo, debes conquistar a la aldea de tu oponente con el poder dentro de las cartas que tengas.

-No hace mucho era un juego muy popular. – Recuerda Shikamaru.

-Este diferente. En el caso anterior eran batallas directas de cartas y en vez de conquistar a la aldea oponente, atacabas a una sola carta, que a medida de los ataques esta tenia que ser girada al sentido de las manejillas del reloj. Pero usualmente estaban dirigidas a varones. Estas son de chicas. Y también chicos.

-¿Qué pueden hacer los chicos con cartas de este tipo? No te ofendas pero… parece un juego de niñas.

-Si, tal vez tienes razón. – Dice ella colgando el teléfono.

-Oye ¿Has notado lo sospechosos que están Hinata y Naruto?

-Están más distraídos que de costumbre. – Declara Temari sonriendo tenuemente.- y muy cordiales con el otro.

-Ni que lo digas. – Dice Shikamaru divertido tirándose un mechon rebelde de su cabello hacia atras. – Últimamente Naruto pasa mucho tiempo en la oficina de Hinata.

-¿Crees que algo…

-Sospecho que así es. Aunque no me sorprende. Hinata es alguien muy atractivo y gentil. Cualquiera se mostraría interesado en ella.

-Eso es cierto. Hinata tenía a media preparatoria patas para arriba por ella.

creo que haya sido la única. – Dice observando significativamente a Temari quien se ruborizó unos segundos.

-Ahora esperemos que Hinata y él se entiendan. Es lo justo.

-Sabes que los rumores de Hinata y Minato Namikaze no son muy santos que digamos. ¿No crees que eso interferiría en ellos?

-Conocí a Naruto Uzumaki en mi primer día en Uzushio y tuvimos una interesante conversación.- Dice Temari muy sonriente e ilusionada- Créeme: Está más que interesado en Hinata… aunque en aquel momento parecía despreciarla. – No sorprendiendo a Shikamaru pues él mismo percibió eso en el primer instante que los veía juntos.- Pero para mí, estaba confundido.

-Creo que tiene que ver con los rumores de ella y el padre de Naruto.

-Si, tal vez. – Sonríe aun más para añadir.- Ino me contó que lo has encontrado en la casa en donde Naruto le toca el codo o la toma de manos por unos segundos… jijijiji claro que desde que siente que lo están observando la suelta.

-¿Crees que se avergüenza de ella?

-Oh no. Naruto es alguien muy especial. Creo que lo que pasa allí es que el pobre se encuentra un tanto confundido. Hinata es tan ingenua como no hay otra.

-Eso es cierto. Me agrada mucho Hinata por la candidez e ingenuidad que demuestra a veces.

-Si. Te has aprovechado de eso y de Naruto…

Shikamaru sonríe aun más. – Eso es cierto. No puedo evitar divertirme con ellos y la situación que está naciendo.

-Ji ji ji ji. Si está muy divertido… - En aquel momento tocan dos veces a la puerta de Temari y Shikamaru frunce el ceño pero no dice nada al notar a su hermano que ingresaba con libertad a la oficina.

-¿Se puede Temari? – Ahí observando su hermano mientras la joven sonreía sutilmente.- ¡Oh: No pensé que estabas ocupada!

-Solo hablábamos. ¿Qué ocurre Nara-san?

-Te he dicho que me llames Hizashi. – Sonríe el astuto y frívolo sujeto. – Sakura está dudosa con el vestuario que usar en la prueba de vestuarios del día de hoy.

-Pensé que estaba de acuerdo con el vestido halter color melocotón.

-Pues ahora no lo está tanto. Dice que el rosa es mas adecuado… las estilistas y tu asistente ya no sabe que hacer.

-Entiendo. – Dice poniéndose de pie –Tendré que ir allá.

-Te llevaré.

-Gracias Nara-san. – Dice y dirigiéndose al hermano mayor declara- Nos veremos luego Shikamaru.

-Si, nos veremos. Hizashi ¿Podría hablarte unos segundos?

El sujeto se quedó atrás mientras Temari informaba.- Voy a esperarte por los ascensores.- despidiéndose una vez mas de Shikamaru.

-Cuidado contigo. – Dice Shikamaru a modo de advertencia y borrando toda gentileza de su mirada. – Te conozco.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso hermano?

-No tienes porque actuar inocente conmigo. Se que te interesan. Ambas no menos.

-Estás delirando. – Sonriendo sutilmente para añadir con acidez.- ¿Acaso te molesta tener algo de competencia?

-No me molesta la competencia mientras no tomes como objetivo conquistarlas a ambas para tenerlas como trofeos de tus listas de conquistas. – Advierte con un tono que no daba espacio a replica. –Se como actúas con las mujeres Hizashi. Y no repararás en lastimarlas a ambas. Aléjate de ellas.

-¡Ay Shikamaru! Mira: Resolvamos esto de la manera mas amistosa posible. Dime a cual de las dos debo de alejarme y me quedo con la otra.

-No hay una de las dos. Te advierto de las dos Hizashi. – Gruñe Shikamaru ya mostrando hastío.

-Mira hermano: ellas son niñas grandes y saben lo que les conviene o no…- sonríe.- Se que te gusta la deliciosa Temari no Sabaku. Y no te culpo. – Sonríe a su hermano.- Pero ella sabrá a quien querer o no ¿Cierto? Son adultas ella y Hyuuga y no voy a venir con rodeos.

-¡Tu juegas con sus sentimientos!

-Ellas siempre se dejan jugar. Las mujeres son así. – dice fríamente. - Por ahora no pretendo jugar con la una o la otra. – Sonriéndole –Quien me interesa es Sabaku. Tiene una particular forma de ser y es un tanto más simpática que Hyuuga.

-Hizashi. – dice con amenaza el sujeto de espejuelos.

-¿Tienes alguna razón por la cual no "Debo" De salir con Sabaku? – Un silencio profundo se hizo en la oficina y Shikamaru no dice nada. Hizashi sonríe nuevamente para palmear dos veces a su hermano mayor y replica. – Entonces no des tanta larga al asunto y deja que ella tome la decisión. ¿O acaso temes que ella me elija a mí sobre ti?

Shikamaru sonríe confiado para decirle.- Temari es demasiado inteligente para ti. Verá a través de ti.

-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sea exactamente su tipo de hombre.- Ante aquella expresión los ojos de Shikamaru se dilataron y Hizashi sonrió triunfante dándole la espalda a su hermano y saliendo de la oficina.

Shikamaru tarda unos instantes en reaccionar. Finalmente concluyó que tenía su hermano razón. Su parecido con Neji Hyuuga era tal que era obvio que era el tipo de hombre que Temari podía gustarle.

Sintió su corazón comprimirse en melancolía. No quería que Temari cayera en las garras de su hermano. Pero advertirle de Hizashi lo pondría a él en los ojos de Temari como alguien que sufría celos de su propio hermano.

¿Qué hacer en una situación como esa?

Cuando la joven toca el timbre del lujoso apartamento lo hizo con confianza. Al ser recibida por un sirviente no tardó mucho en decir el motivo de su visita y fue invitada al saloncito.

Habían pasado años de la última vez que vio a Minato Namikaze en persona. Si había visto fotos en los diarios y algunas imágenes de la televisión y notaba mucha de la personalidad de él en Naruto.

Pero no evitaba estar algo nerviosa.

A los pocos minutos levantó la mirada al escuchar unos pasos que se venían hacía ella. Su sorpresa no escapó de los ojos de su tío quien al verle sonrió. Amaru se sintió un tanto conmocionada por su presencia y su parecido tan sorprendente con su primo querido.

-Querida Amaru: Te vi la última vez siendo un pequeño capullo: ahora eres toda una mariposa. Bendecida has sido con la belleza por los dioses.

-Tío: gracias por recibirme en tu casa- Declara haciendo una reverencia.

-Estás bellísima. Tienes un gran parecido con tu madre en su juventud. –Haciendo una pausa. – Me sorprende verte en la ciudad… o enterarme por Jiraiya que estabas aquí.

-No me sorprende que Jiraiya se lo dijera. Siempre ha sido un sirviente fiel.

-Mas que un sirviente Amaru. Es alguien de mi entera confianza y a quien considero como un miembro de mi familia. ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo de tomar o comer?

-Un poco de agua estará bien.

-¿No prefieres jugo? ¿Té?

-Té por favor.- Afirma la chica cambiando de opinión. El mayordomo cerca de ellos hace una reverencia y se retira a buscar lo solicitado. -¿No te intriga mi visita, tío?

-Después de no saber de ti por dos décadas debo de estar intrigado. A tu padre lo he visto cuando viaja aquí y no estoy de viaje.

-Tío; sabes que… por mucho tiempo, Naruto y yo…

-Ah si. Tu padre me lo llegó a informar en algún momento. Estuvieron comprometidos ¿No es así?

-Si pero las cosas en aquel momento no funcionaron.

-Eso suele suceder.

Amaru guardó silencio. Antes cuando se comunicó con él estaba tan segura de que quería verle y preguntarle tantas cosas; tantas cosas que en su mente parecían aglomerarse y su sentido femenino le decía que él tenía mucho que ver. Ahora no tanto.

-Usted y Naruto se parecen tanto- Dice al observarle rascarse un instante su oreja. – Por ejemplo eso lo hace cuando está nervioso.

Minato sonrió humilde y guardó silencio. El té vino servido y una vez el mayordomo se retiró nuevamente fue Minato quien intervino.

-Tu llamada me cayó de sorpresa. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Vine a saber algo. Algo muy importante… - Haciendo una pausa.- Sobre Hinata Hyuuga.

-¿Hinata Hyuuga? ¿Qué sobre ella? – Pregunta el hombre intrigado.

Amaru deja su té probado sobre la mesilla y parece recolectar sus pensamientos. Finalmente dice.- Sin duda los rumores que circulan… le preocupan mucho. A mi también. Y supongo que a Naruto lo encolerizan.

-Los rumores son solo Rumores Amaru. – Dice Minato muy tranquilo contrario a lo que pensaba la chica antes de iniciar su comentario.

-Tío: No soy como los ancianos conservadores y nuestros demás parientes. Soy una mujer de este siglo. No veo nada de malo a las brechas de edad y todo lo demás. Hyuuga parece ser una muchacha muy buena y no me molestaría… en verdad que… bueno…

-Amaru. – Dice Minato cortándole pero de manera gentil. Su tono de voz no había cambiado y aquello preocupaba más la chica.- Hinata ha sido victima de una prensa sensacionalista que gusta de los escándalos. Nunca en estos veinte años han podido vincularme con ninguna de las mujeres que dicen en sus páginas que he estado involucrado. La mitad de sus publicaciones las he desmentido en persona. Ninguna otra me afecta tanto que la de Hinata. –Ahí su tono de voz se afecta un poco para decir. – Hinata es una chica gentil y amable. Una gran mujer. Una inteligente empresaria. Nada mas les daría gusto a los periodistas sensacionalistas que un anciano como yo con una beldad como Hinata. – No evitando sonreír por lo que salía en los medios cada cierto tiempo. - Pero mi aprecio por Hinata aunque no dudes que alguna vez fue de índole sentimental que nunca revelé a ella o pasó a mayores se movió a una admiración noble e inocente y a una estima de un padre por su hija. Los medios se han aprovechado del poder que Hinata se ha ganado con el tiempo para vender mas ediciones y mas espacio. Es todo.

-Lo siento. Siento ser desconfiada pero…es que…

-¿Qué?

-¿Existe alguna razón particular por la cual Hyuuga y Naruto tienen que trabajar juntos?

-Hinata más que nadie sabe las riendas del negocio de punta a punta. Es una mujer sumamente eficiente y responde a la presión. Necesito que Naruto tome las riendas del negocio. – Dice con firmeza- No estaré para siempre.

-¿Por qué Naruto? ¿Por qué no las otras hermanas?

-Porque las que estaban preparadas están con sus familias y no pueden involucrarse de lleno.

-Algo me dice que no es la única razón.

-Y tienes razón. Pero no voy a discutir las otras razones que tengo. – Mira a Amaru con interés y pregunta.- ¿Acaso ha ocurrido algo que debas de discutir mi decisión?

Amaru lo observó con atención: con Jiraiya dentro de la casa Uzumaki no había nada que Minato no supiera.

-¡Tu lo planeaste! – Dice con estupor. - ¡Tu planeaste que ellos…

-La idea llegó a pasar por mi mente- Sonríe confiado. – No estaba seguro que podía funcionar…

-¡Tío! Ella no es la mejor mujer para Naruto.

-¿Por qué es eso?

Amaru no supo que decir. Minato meramente dijo.- Deja que las cosas pasen por si solas Amaru. No presiones. Si estás tan segura de tus sentimientos por mi hijo, él sabrá corresponderte. Pero sino… deja que las cosas simplemente pasen. Lo que no debe de pasar, finalmente no sucederá.

-Ya le dije que no puedo ayudarle señor – Dice Tenten exasperándose. – La Señorita Hyuuga ya salió de su despacho y no vuelve por el día.

-Déme entonces el número de donde está. En su departamento he dejado veinte mensajes….

-Ella no está en su departamento.

-¡Eso es lo que estoy tratando de decirle! No se donde demonios está… ¡Ella me tendrá que oír! Déme el número donde está ella.

-Señor. Le he explicado que no puedo darle ese número.

-¡Y le he dicho que es su hermano quien habla!

Tenten suspira exasperada. Había recibido llamadas como aquellas diciendo incluso que eran el padre y hasta abuelo de Hinata tratando de comunicarse con ella.

Viejos verdes desesperados por conocer a la beldad ojiblanco sin duda.

-El número que identifica mi teléfono es un número de aquí, de Uzushio. No puede ser su hermano.

-¡ESTOY EN UZUSHIO!

-¿Sin que Hyuuga lo supiera? – Pregunta ya muy curiosa y a la vez exasperada por el tipo de llamadas que contesta en el día.

-Ella no lo sabe.

-Señor no puedo creerle. Todo esto me resulta sospechoso.

-¡Déme el numero antes que la demande!

-Si fuera su hermano ¿No creer que tendría usted ese número?

-Grrrrr ¡páseme la extensión de Sabaku!

-Creo que ya se fue a casa.

-Maldita sea…

-¡Cuide su lenguaje señor!

Neji gruñó por lo bajito. Arribó aquel día a Uzushio y lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su hermana. ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver no solo que Hinaata no estaba en casa, que no tomaba su celular y que no tomó nunca llamadas fuera de la oficina o que no le devolviera su llamada?

Trató de llamar al móvil de Temari pero tampoco respondió aquella tarde. Pero él no sabía que los celulares estaban prohibidos mantenerlos encendidos durante la prueba de fotos.

Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Mire "Señorita" Me urge hablar con mi hermana. Es urgente.

-Y como le he explicado Señor, la señorita Sabaku no se encuentra. Tampoco la señorita Hyuuga. Y no puedo proporcionarle su número de la casa Uzumaki.

-¡Iré allá y…!

-Puede venir si quiere señor, pero la situación no cambiará.

-¿Casa Uzumaki? – Pregunta Neji percatándose de lo que a Tenten se le había escapado.- ¿Casa Uzumaki? ¿Está en la casa Uzumaki? –Pregunta mas alarmado.

-Claro que si. Con Naruto Uzumaki. Allí es…- Ahí mismo escucha que la llamada es cortada- ¿Bueno? ¿Bueno? – Allí colgando. Tenten suspira resignada y no evita pensar lo peor de aquel sujeto.

Cuando Hinata arriba a la casa encontró a su amiga en uno de los salones y se propuso a saludarle y hablar con ella.

Se sentía tan confundida. Naruto la ha besado. Pero primero pudo haber besado a Temari en el fin de semana en la playa. No sabía que pensar. A pesar que Temari le decía que nada había pasado… a pesar que podía detectar en los besos de Naruto algo de interés, no podía estar segura.

-¿Qué haces? – Pregunta haciendo sentir su presencia.

-¡Hola Hinata! – Dice mostrándole lo que hacía. – Estoy probando un juego que me ha mandado mi madre.

-Otro nuevo juego.- - Dice Hinata dejando sus cosas a un lado y sentándose al lado de ella a observar el juego. –Recuerdo que tu madre siempre me enviaba los proyectos de juegos experimentales para que los probara. Me gustó mucho el juego de video de… como era que se llamaba…no recuerdo pero era algo asi de un monje o sacerdotisa que debes ir con un espíritu maligno, algo asi era…

-Creo que siempre fuimos las más afortunadas. Teníamos antes que todos los juegos cuando estos iban a salir al mercado.

-¿Este de que trata?

-Es un juego de cartas para chicas…- Responde pero mira a su amiga estudiar cada una de las imágenes de las cartas y sonríe para preguntarle. -¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa contigo y Naruto?

Hinata adquirió un encendido tono en sus mejillas. Temari sonrió más y Hinata dice. -¿A que te refieres?

-¡Hinata! Por favor… ayer no estaban solo estudiando los estimados de desarrollo para el viaje a Suna de la próxima semana. –Ahí Hinata se enrojeció hasta las orejas. – Estaban besándose.

-¡Temari!

vale que me lo niegues Hinata. – Dice ella con una sonrisa.- Tu labial rosa estaba en los labios de Naruto. Y tú no tenías.

Hinata sintió que podía salir corriendo de allí a toda prisa y llegar hasta el país del Acero. ¡Santo cielo!¿Quién mas se daría cuenta?

-¿Y bien?¿Desde cuando está pasando esto?

Hinata notó que necesitaba hablar con alguien. ¿Quién mejor que su mejor amiga?

-Unos cuatro días ya… - Dice avergonzada y Temari sonríe más. – No se que me Pasa con ese hombre Temari. Cada vez que estamos juntos… las cosas simplemente pasan. – una sonrisa de satisfacción y amplia cruza el rostro de su amiga mientras sus ojos brillantes escuchan a su mejor amiga con atención. – No dejo de pensar en el, día y noche. Ya no me concentro en nada de lo que hago y todo gira en torno a sus besos. ¿Es que acaso ya perdí la cordura?

-¿Qué mas puede pasarte? Naruto Uzumaki es guapísimo, muy masculino, serio, honrado y millonario.

-Eso último no es importante.

-Claro que no. Mírame a mí: tú hermano y yo no somos de la misma posición y no nos importó mientras estuvimos juntos. Y estuvimos muy enamorados.

-¡Ay no me recuerde a Neji por favor! – Dice Hinata con un gemido – Me llamó dos días atrás y está insoportable.

-Si- Afirmó Temari.- Es que no puede evitar preocuparse… me ha llamado a mí también.

-¿En serio? ¡Vaya! Entonces él…

-Se preocupa. No es nada más. – Dice Temari –Pero no lo dejo hablar mucho porque he estado muy ocupada ¿Y bien? Dime de Naruto.

-¡Ay Temari! No se… no estoy muy lista para esto. Mi único novio formal fue Sasuke… me han besado par de chicos antes que Sasuke pero…

-¿Pero que?

-Pero nadie me ha besado como Naruto-kun- Haciendo reír a su amiga ante su tono soñador. -¿Alguna vez has sentido fuegos artificiales en tu alrededor cuando besas a alguien?

-Claro que si. Es relativo… fuegos artificiales. Campanas, mariposas en el estómago…

-Pues parecía una celebración de año nuevo… - Dice sonrojada y Temari ríe con gusto. –Deja de reírte así Temari.

-¡No puedo evitarlo! Me da mucho gusto por ti.

-¿No te molesta?

-¡No, para nada! Naruto es un hombre muy gentil y es más que ideal para ti.

-No hagas ilusiones. Solo nos hemos besado.

-Hinata: hombres como Naruto no besan chicas por solo besarlas. Y más contigo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Está dispuesto a pasar los rumores que siempre han existido alrededor tuyo y de su padre. Él no creo que sea de los que besan chicas por que solo les inspira: lo de él es mas serio.

Hinata escucha las palabras de su amiga y un nudo enorme empieza a desarrollarse en su estómago. ¿Acaso debía de preocuparse por aquello? Rumores eran lo último que faltaba en la vida de Hinata y Diamantes Uzumaki.

Una revelación como la noticia de que ella Hinata Hyuuga la supuesta "amante" de Minato Namikaze ahora andaba con el hijo era demasiado.

La prensa los devoraría.

Las acciones caerían.

Sería el fin de Diamantes Uzumaki.

-¿Estás bien Hinata? – Pregunta su amiga. Hinata la observa unos instantes.

-Ehhh si, estoy bien.

-Te estaba diciendo que Hizashi Nara me ha invitado a bailar esta noche.

-¿En serio? ¡Vaya! ¿Qué le dijiste?

-No podía. Aunque no se porque pero el solo analizarlo me hacía sentir mal con Shikamaru.

-Supongo. Parecen no llevarse bien.

-Eso creo también. ¿Qué habrá pasado entre ellos?

Hinata se encoge de hombros y sigue estudiando las cartas en sus manos.

-¿Qué tal si probamos el juego? – Invita Temari ante el silencio que se produjo.

-¿Quieres probarlo?

-Si, claro. Puede ser divertido. No logra tener sentido solo jugando una persona.

Hinata se sienta en el suelo e igual su amiga. Comienzan a jugar y una vez encuentran la lógica a todo resulta ser un juego divertido. Dos horas después y entre medio de vasos con jugo a medio consumir, bolsas de patatas y restos de demás bocadillos las jóvenes ríen de lo lindo ante parte de la noche que han pasado.

Unos momentos pasaron cuando comenzaron a sentir una brisa fresca como si un una bola espiral que se entraba por las puertas corredizas y provenían de los jardines algunas de las cosas que habían en la mesilla comenzaron a volar por la acción del viento y cuando la puerta que daba al interior de la casa fue abierta las cartas volaron por la acción del viento a todas partes. Hinata se puso de pie y fue a la ventana mientras Temari trataba de agarrar las cartas que iban volando de un lado a otro.

-¡Ciérralo pronto! – Dijo Temari tratando de agarrar la mayor cantidad de ellas, pero muchas habían salido volando y dieron con la persona quien entraba a salón y era Naruto.

Una vez la puerta fue cerrada Hinata y Naruto se observan mutuamente a lo que ambos no pueden evitar sonrojarse.

-Parece que va a llover.

-Toma.- Dice Naruto avanzando a Hinata quien a su vez avanzaba a la mesilla a ayudar a Temari a recoger las cartas esparcidas- Esta dio contra mí.

Hinata observa la carta boca abajo que él le pasa y sonríe tenuemente. – Gracias…- recibiéndole.

-Ejem… - tosen detrás de Naruto. Hinata observa sorprendida la otra persona en el umbral de la habitación.

Y no solo ella, también Temari.

-Ah Disculpa- Dice Naruto sin sonreírle. – Hinata, Temari: Creo que ya conocen a Sakura Haruno.

-Si, claro que nos conocemos Uzumaki- Dice la mujer sonriendo a las dos chicas.- Tienes una casa impresionante… ¡Cualquiera querría vivir aquí!

Temari observa a Hinata y luego a Sakura. Hinata observa a Sakura quien se apoyó tenuemente del hombro de Naruto no sin antes dar una de sus "Mejores" Sonrisas.

-Sakura se queda a cenar con nosotros. – Anuncia el joven de cabellos rubios.

-Uzumaki y yo tuvimos la coincidencia de tropezar en el elevador cuando ya me iba a casa. – Hinata no sonríe mientras que Temari escuchaba sus palabras y no le creía eso de "Coincidencia" – Tuvo la amabilidad de invitarme a cenar… espero que no les moleste.

-Al contrario, apreciamos tu presencia. – Dice Naruto muy cortés y Hinata lo observa.

-¡Temari! Que bien te ves…

-Gracias. – Un silencio molesto se hizo presente donde las miradas de soslayos rodean cada uno de las personas e incluso grillos tocaban ante el mudo salón.

-¿Por qué no me muestras los jardines? Se ven que son muy lindos. – Interrumpe Haruno con voz melosa.

-Ah si, claro… por aquí- Dice Naruto muy amable y Sakura se cuelga de su brazo para cortar por el saloncito donde las chicas estaban hasta salir a los jardines.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? – Pregunta a Hinata con un tono de voz bajito.

-Ya la escuchaste. Se encontró con Naruto-kun.

"Lo dudo" Dice Temari en su interior al responder a Hinata. Notaba en las preguntas que Sakura le formulaba a Temari en los días que se habían reunido que había un interés muy notorio en saber mucho de Naruto Uzumaki.

-Tenemos que mantener los ojos abiertos- Dice Temari en voz bajita para su amiga mientras seguía recogiendo las cartas. Hinata permanecía con la que Naruto le había pasado. – No nos podemos dejar sorprender. Es obvio que tiene un tanto de interés por Naruto.

Escuchan las voces que vienen del exterior y era una conversación de Naruto y Sakura.

"Tu no tienes idea… Temari… no tienes idea" piensa Hinata mientras observa la figura en la carta que Naruto le había pasado y no evita sonreír.

Si tan solo la imagen de aquella carta, fuera posible tomarla en serio.

Después de todo algo que tuviera dibujado un espiral cerrado en un círculo fusionándose con una especie de llama era algo bueno ¿No?

* * *

Chan chan Naruto y Hinata ya comenzaron a estar mas juntos, pero Sakura esta entrando a escena Hizashi interesado en Temari y Shikamaru no le gusta nada, pero verán como mas adelante al perezoso le entrara una ayudita XD

La razón del por que el titulo se llama Shippuden, es sencillo en la historia original se llama card captor…el juego, y para no perder la trama de la historia y vincular a los personajes de esta versión, quise relacionarla con la serie que todos conocemos.

Sobre la carta que Naruto le entrego a Hinata en el ultimo momento, como todos sabemos en la serie de las Clamp Sakura al ver que tiene sentimientos por Shaoran crea la carta del amor (el corazón con alas), aquí en esta historia le quise cambiar por el logo de los clanes Uzumaki y Hyuuga fusionándose, indicando el amor que se sienten Naruto y Hinata

Bueno espero que les allá gustado el capitulo, no prometo nada cuando tendré el siguiente capitulo, pero espero que sea pronto nos estamos leyendo

Se despide

**Heero Root**


End file.
